Just be yourself
by Vicky Potter 07
Summary: RHr - CAP 8 UP! La elección de Ron: ¿Vick o Herms? ¿A quién salvará el pelirrojo? La promesa de Hermione: ¿Cómo hará para cumplirla? ¿Qué sucederá con la morocha? Esta historia está llegando a su fin, gente... ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Capítulo 1

_Atención!! Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros._

_Este es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida, asi que ténganme un poquito de paciencia y comprendan que no tengo nada de experiencia en esto._

_Cualquier parecido con otro fic, es pura y mera casualidad._

------------

Just be yourself

Capítulo 1 

Hogwarts. 7mo curso. Aula de Transformaciones. Harry, Ron y Hermione practicaban el nuevo hechizo de autotransformación que Mc Gonagall les habia enseñado varios dias atrás. Era uno muy difícil, y la profesora decia que solo con mucha práctica iban a poder realizarlo completo. Se trataba de un hechizo de metamorfosis, que te permitia poder cambiar varias cosas de tu cuerpo (color de pelo, ojos, uñas, voz, etc), pero sin cambiar las facciones de tu cara.

-_mutant! MUTANT! _– decia Ron, apuntándose con la varita hacia su roja cabellera – _mutant! _Oh, no otra vez...- Ron habia quedado con el pelo mitad amarillo, mitad colorado – Este hechizo es muy complicado!!.

-vamos Ron, si no lo practicas varias veces, nunca lo vas a lograr – decia Hermione, apuntándose en el cuello, haciendo que su voz cambiara de su tono todavía infantil, a uno mas adulto.

-claaaro...para la señorita SABELOTODO es muy facil – dijo Ron con un tono de furia. Habia logrado que su pelo vuelva al color natural, pero ahora tenia un ojo azul, y otro verde.

-no me digas asi, Ron! Si tu eres el que no se preocupa por practicar un poquito mas cada dia, no es mi culpa. Que yo practique unas pocas veces mas que uds dos...

-UNAS POCAS VECES MÁS???????- dijo Ron saltando de su silla y tirando el espejo que tenia en la mano para ver sus transformaciones.-Si tu le llamas asi a estar todas las horas libres en la sala de transformaciones, no me  quiero imaginar lo que será estar estudiando "muchas veces mas"!!!!

-Ay, Ron, no seas exagerado...

-No exagero, Hermione!! Si prentendes que Harry y yo pasemos todo el dia encerrados en un aula, olvidándonos del quiddich, de la comida y de las horas libres, estas completamente EQUIVOCADA!!!

-Pues aca me parece que el equivocado es otro!! – dijo Hermione con furia, casi gritando – cuando repruebes los examenes y  tengas que estudiar para recuperar las materias, no vengas a pedirme ayuda porque yo voy a estar DE VACACIONES EN BULGARIA!!!!!!!

-Basta los dos!! Terminen de una buena vez – dijo Harry con tono severo y un poco cansado de las interminables discusiones que tenian sus dos amigos últimamente – Porque mejor no vamos llendo a la sala común?? Se nos está haciendo tarde.

Hermione junto sus cosas y salio disparada del aula, mientras Ron la seguia fulminando con su mirada, y parecia seguir intentando decir algo, ya que abria y cerraba la boca, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. No podia creer todavía lo que su mejor amiga le habia dicho hacia instantes. ¿¿Acaso pensaba irse a Bulgaria cuando terminara su curso, en vez de irse con él y con Harry de vacaciones, como lo habian planeado hacia años?? Eso era inaceptable. Ella se los habia prometido en el 3er curso, y a él cada vez le gustaba mas la idea de pasar todas las vacaciones junto a Hermione...y por supuesto Harry. Pero ahora resulta que ir a visitar a Vicky era mas entretenido que irse con sus mejores amigos. El no lo iba a permitir.

Harry lo movió un poco para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y Ron se dio cuenta que seguía parado mirando hacia la puerta por donde habia salido Hermione.

-Vamos, Ron.

Salieron del aula, y se dirigieron hacia la sala común. Llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda, y caminaron hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios, pero algo sentado en el sillón hizo que Ron frenara, y dejara solo a Harry en las escaleras.

Una hermosa chica estaba sentada enfrente de la chimenea, a espaldas de el. Su cabello negro con bucles caía sobre su cara y sólo dejaba ver unos bellos ojos azules, que miraban al fuego con tristeza y ternura. Ron nunca la habia visto, y se maldecía por eso, ya que si la hubiese visto antes, no hubiese dudado en invitarla a tomar algo en Hogsmeade, o invitarla solo a caminar por la orilla del lago. Justo cuando Ron pensaba acercarse al sillón a preguntarle su nombre, la chica se levantó, y sin notar la presencia del pelirrojo, salio disparada hacia los dormitorios.

------

_El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria ha decidido realizar un intercambio de alumnos con el colegio Freedomm de Canadá, al cual se viajará en tan solo una semana. Invitamos a todos los alumnos de 7mo a participar, asi no solo podrán conocer otro pais y otras costumbres, sino tambien podrán disfrutar este viaje como un "viaje de fin de curso". Aquellos alumnos que estén interesados deberán presentarse en el despacho de la profesora Mc Gonagall y dejar sus datos anotados. Los alumnos de 6to curso a los que les gustaria participar, deberán presentar una autorización de sus padres, pero solo se seleccionara a 3 de cada casa para viajar._

Esa era la nota que estaba colgada en la sala común de Gryffindor. Esa era la nota que causaba todo ese alboroto.

-Es una injusticia, yo quiero ir!!- decia Colin Creevy.

-Esto es espectacular, vamos a conocer Canadá!!!!!.- decia Parvati, mientras saltaba de la emocion junto con Lavander.

-Tampoco es para tanto, chicas...- comentaba Dean, mirando a las exaltadas chicas, que estaban a punto de llorar.

-Va a ser nuestro último viaje juntos.- Hermione nostálgica miraba la nota todavía sin poder creerlo.

-Qué es lo que pasa aca?? Por qué estan todos gritando?? – Ron aparecia desde las escaleras de los dormitorios, con una cara digna de fastidio y sueño. Parecia que iba a matar a las causantes de que se despertara (los gritos de Parvati y Lavander).

-Deja de quejarte, hermanito, y ven a ver lo que nos espera!!- le dijo Ginny, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia donde estaba la nota colgada.

A penas terminó de leer la nota, Ron no pudo contener una sonrisa de felicidad. Se iban de viaje y por fin iban a tener un descanso. No mas exámenes, no más preocupaciones, no mas hechizos metamórficos...

-Genial- atino a decir, y mientras giraba sobre sus talones para salir corriendo a anotarse para viajar, choco con Hermione. Ron la miró, y estaba por pedirle disculpas por haberla atropellado, cuando recordó lo que le habia dicho la noche anterior. Entonces lo unico que pudo decir fue...

-PERO ES QUE NO MIRAS POR DONDE CAMINAS!?!?!?!?!?!?!

La sala quedó completamente en silencio. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Ron, y después a Hermione, y después a Ron otra vez.  Ella solo lo miró con los ojos llorosos para luego salir corriendo por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Que es lo que te pasa Ron?- dijo Ginny, temblorosa.

Ron solo la fulminó con la mirada, y luego empezo a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

-Hermione le dijo sobre sus vacaciones – le comentó Harry a Ginny, mientras trataba de peinar su desbaratado cabello.- Le avisó que no vendría con nosotros.

-En serio??? Bueno, ya era hora de que se animara.

-Sí, pero el problema es que no le dijo exactamente lo que nos dijo a nosotros...

-No te entiendo, Harry.

-Hermione nos dijo a nosotros dos que se iria las dos primeras semanas a casa de sus abuelos en Alemania, para luego poder terminar de pasar las vacaciones con nosotros en la Madriguera. Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que ella no le aclaró...

Ginny se quedó callada, mirando a Harry con cara de confusión.

-Verás, Ginny. Ayer a la noche, Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo otra vez, como lo hacen siempre. Comenzaron a gritarse, y en uno de sus gritos, ella le dijo que se iria de vacaciones...a Bulgaria.

Ginny no lo podia creer. Se llevo sus manos a la boca, expresando su sorpresa, y seguidamente sus ojos comenzaron a verse cristalinos. Entonces Harry se apuró a decir:

-No te preocupes, Ginny, no creo que Herms lo haya dicho en serio...Supongo que se dejo llevar por la bronca, y fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir para lastimar a tu hermano.

-Pero ella nunca hubiese lastimado a Ron, no podría...va contra su voluntad.

-Qué queres decir??- ahora Harry era el confundido.

-eerr...ehh..emm...ay! nada Harry, era solo una forma de decir...-dijo Ginny, nerviosa.

-Mentira! Vamos, Ginny, confia en mi de una buena vez...

-Harry, mejor preocupémonos por averiguar el tema de Bulgaria. Yo me muero si Herms nos abandona...o sea, ella es mi mejor amiga, me sentiria muy sola sin ella.

-Oh, Ginny, por favor...yo nunca te dejaria sola, ni un minuto...

Ginny lo miró en silencio, sonrojándose.

-ehh...o sea...ni tu hermano ni yo te dejaríamos sola, Ginny- dijo Harry, un tanto nervioso.- Sera mejor que me vaya a buscar a Ron – y al terminar de hablar, salio hacia el gran comedor, un poco sonrojado.

-------

Cuando Hermione pudo dejar de llorar, abandono el baño de chicas y se dirigio a desayunar pensando en lo estúpida que habia sido el dia anterior, cuando le mintió a Ron acerca de sus vacaciones. Llego al Gran Salon, y se sento frente a sus dos amigos, quienes estaban comentando acerca de una chica morocha, aparentemente de Gryffindor. Hermione no le dio mucha importancia, hasta el momento en el que escucho:

-Pero, Ron, por que te interesa tanto saber quien es esa chica???

-Ya te dije Harry, era muuuuuuuy hermosa!!! Y todavía no puedo creer que nunca la haya visto. Esa cara nunca la voy a olvidar, y te juro: la proxima vez que la encuentre, le planto un beso...

Ante este ultimo comentario, Hermione sintio unas terribles ganas de cortarle el pelo a esa morocha de la cual hablaban sus amigos. Sintio que le hubiese gustado tenerla adelante para advertirle que no se meta con Ron. Que no lo toque, que no se acerque, y que ni se le ocurra darle un beso, porque la pagaria caro. Sintio celos.

-Hermione, te encuentras bien??- Harry miraba a su amiga con un toque de preocupación.

-Si, Harry, no pasa nada- le respondio ella, dándose cuenta que la tostada que tenia en su mano, ahora estaba hecha migas, debido a la fuerza con la que la habia estado apretando.

-------------

Hola!! Bueno, me presento: soy Vicky, desde Argentina, y este es el primer fan fic que hago en toda mi vida, asi que no se dan una idea de lo nerviosa que estoy!! Siento que quiza este capitulo no les guste ni les atraiga mucho, pero prometo tratar de ponerle picante y diversion a la historia! Asi que POR FAVOR ténganme un poquito de paciencia, y sigan leyéndolo...

REVIEWS à Acepto de todo!! Desde quejas, hasta consejos! Y halagos tambien. XD

Muchísimas gracias por leer mi pequeña y primera producción! Besos a todos...


	2. El Viaje

Just be yourself

Capitulo 2

La semana había pasado rapidísimo, y ya había llegado el día tan esperado por los alumnos de 7mo curso. Por fin se irían de viaje y podrían disfrutar de unas mini vacaciones sin estudio, bien merecidas para todos. Viajarían de a dos, tocando un transbordador con forma de mascara.

Ya estaban todos reunidos en el campo de quidditch, esperando su turno para viajar. Ron y Harry estaban sentados, charlando sobre lo que harían al llegar a Canad

-Tendríamos que ir al pueblo mas cercano a comprar golosinas para la noche- decía Harry, muerto de hambre, ya que se habían levantado tarde y no habían llegado a desayunar.

-Si, tenés razón, yo estoy que me muero de hambre!- decía Ron, masajeándose el estomago- Pero antes de eso, tenemos que conocer a las chicas nuevas...

-Que paso, Weasley? Ya te olvidaste de la morocha??

-Como pensás eso, Harry? Ya te dije, esa cara no la olvido mas...espero con todas mis ansias que vaya al viaje, así puedo cumplir mi promesa de besarla.

-Si, si, como digas...Eso si nuestra amiga Hermione te deja!

-Que querés decir con eso?

-Vamos, Ron, no viste como se pone cada vez que nombras a la morocha esa??

-Donde esta Hermione, hablando de ella?

-Si, claro, cambia de tema...

-Harry, ella y mi hermana tendrían que estar acá en este momento!

-Como que Ginny no esta?? Donde esta?? Le habrá pasado algo??

-Hey, hey, tranquilo Potter eh...

-No...o sea, me preocupo por tu hermana y por Hermione también...

-No puede ser, hay que ir a buscarlas, si Hermione se queda...Un momento...porque me estoy preocupando por esa traidora?? Dejémosla, que se vaya a Bulgaria...total, su Vicky es mas importante que sus amigos de toda la vida...

-No creo que se quede, allá vienen...

Hermione y Ginny se acercaban corriendo hacia el campo. Llegaron a donde estaban los chicos y les pasaron por al lado, sin siquiera saludarlos.

-Hey, Ginny...HEY!! – Ron molesto, gritaba y movía la mano para que Ginny lo viera – Pero que bicho les pico a estas dos??

-No se...pero mejor apurémonos porque nos van a dejar, y eso es lo que menos queremos!!

Esperaron a que los llamasen, tomaron la mascara, y a los pocos segundos aparecieron en un salón lleno de chicos vestidos con túnicas naranjas y negras. Había mesas redondas por todos lados, y en una de ellas, encontraron a sus compañeros. Se dirigieron hacia ellos, se sentaron, y justo cuando Ron estaba por ir hacia la mesa de al lado a charlar con una bella rubia que lo miraba seductoramente, un hombre sentado en la única mesa cuadrada de la sala se levanto y todo el mundo quedo en silencio. A los chicos de Hogwarts, esto les hizo acordar a cómo el gran salón quedaba en absoluto silencio cada vez que Dumbledor se ponía de pie, así que supusieron que el hombre parado era el director del colegio.

-Bienvenidos alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Les habla el profesor Rickwic, actual director del colegio Freedomm. Antes que nada les deseo una feliz estadía en el establecimiento; esperamos que puedan pasarla bien, aprender de nuestras costumbres y conocer gente nueva...

-Eso es lo que mas nos interesa- dijo Ron, guiñándole un ojo a Harry en forma cómplice. Hermione solo bufó.

-...También quería comentarles que a modo de bienvenida, el colegio ha decidido realizar un baile esta misma noche. Es un baile típico de nuestro país, el cual se hace una vez por año, a modo de celebración. Los invitados deben concurrir disfrazados de lo que mas les guste, junto con un antifaz (n/a: para los que no saben, es una especie de mascara, que solo cubre los ojos) que acompañe al disfraz. Los disfraces podran alquilarlos en el local "Suit me" del pueblo, al cual concurrirán esta tarde, acompañados de algún profesor. Tengo entendido que ya han aprendido a autotransformarse, así que los que prefieran (y puedan lograr) cambiar su apariencia en vez de disfrazarse, pueden hacerlo. Eso es todo por hoy, que comience el banquete.

Y apenas termino de decir esto, en la mesa aparecieron millones de platos llenos de comida, inglesa y canadiense. Ron y Harry no lo dudaron ni un segundo, y comenzaron a degustar todo tipo de alimentos, mientras que Hermione y Ginny parecían estar mas preocupadas por lo que iban a ponerse para el baile. Cuando terminaron de comer, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, donde ya se encontraban sus baúles y pertenencias. A Harry y a Ron les toco dormir con Seamus, Dean, y otros dos chicos canadienses llamados Paul y Hector. Acomodaron sus cosas y salieron disparados hacia el parque, donde varias carrozas dirigidas por caballos los esperaban para salir al pueblo. Se subieron a la primera que vieron, y en ella se encontraron con Hermione y Ginny. Harry y Ron se sentaron frente a ellas y Paul y Hector ocuparon los últimos dos asientos, uno al lado de Herms y el otro al lado de Harry (Seamus y Dean no tuvieron otra opción y se fueron hacia otra carroza).

-Se puede saber por que nos están evitando??- soltó Ron, un tanto enojado.

-Ay, Ron- le contesto su hermana - no los estamos evitando...es solo que no se dio la oportunidad de ponernos a charlar.

-Pues, que les parece si aprovechamos esta? – comento Harry con una sonrisa – Dime, Ginny, que piensas ponerte para la fiesta?

-La verdad es que todavía no se, supongo que alquilare un disfraz bastante complejo, ya que todavía no puedo transformarme...

-Ten cuidado con lo que usas, Ginny Weasley – dijo Ron con tono severo.

-No seas tan protector, Ron- dijo Harry - déjala que use lo que quiera. Y tu Hermione? Que piensas usar?

Hermione estaba a punto de contestarle a Harry, cuando se dio cuenta que Ron la miraba con una particular curiosidad ahora. Recordó que seguían peleados y entonces prefirió hacerse la distraída y seguir charlando con Paul, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Al notar la indiferencia de su amiga, Ron estuvo por reclamarle una respuesta, pero se acordó que todavía no se hablaban y decidió callarse.

-------------

Volvieron del pueblo bastante tarde. Como se acercaba la hora del baile, Harry y Ron decidieron ir a prepararse, ya que les iba a costar mucho trabajo realizar el hechizo metamórfico. Ron se había alquilado un traje de príncipe azul (y digo azul porque el disfraz era azul!) muy bonito, de esos antiguos estilo época del 1800, con un sombrero azul con una pluma, y un antifaz celeste que le hacia juego con el traje. Harry, en cambio, había conseguido un disfraz de jugador de quidditch, de un equipo local de allá (qué original, no?). Era bastante parecido al de Hogwarts, con la diferencia que los colores eran naranja y negro; así que lo único que tuvo que hacer después, fue conseguirse un antifaz que no le quedase muy ridículo (imagínense a un jugador de quidditch con antifaz XD) y que le combinara con los colores de la túnica y el traje.

Cuando por fin terminaron de vestirse (a Ron le costo bastante poder acomodarse la espada al costado de su pierna), comenzaron a autotransformarse. Les costo muchísimo, ya que además de ser un hechizo bastante complicado, desde la discusión entre Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto a practicarlo. Ron pudo cambiar su pelirroja cabellera a una bien morocha, mientras que Harry lo único que pudo hacer con su pelo, fue despeinarlo mas de lo que estaba. Luego de largos y varios intentos, Ron logro que su voz pareciera mas adulta y varonil, pero sus ojos seguían celestes, no quería quedar otra vez con un ojo de otro color, así que prefirió no arriesgarse y dejarlos así. Harry, cambió sus ojos esmeralda por unos marrones con gran dificultad, y después de poder esconder parte de su cicatriz, desistió en el intento de cambiar su voz.

-Wow, Ron, de verdad que pareces un príncipe...ridículo, pero príncipe al fin – le dijo Paul, mirándolo divertido.

-Guardare tus comentarios, Paul – le contesto Ron, disgustado. No es que Paul fuese un mal chico, es que le había tomado bastante bronca al canadiense, desde que lo vio charlando muy animadamente con Hermione en la carroza.

-Era una broma, Ron, no te lo tomes tan mal- le dijo Harry, que seguía tratando de peinar su cabellera azabache – Si sigues con ese malhumor, dudo que puedas conquistar a la morocha de tus sueños.

-No lo creo, Harry – le respondió Ron, ahora medio embobado – Supongo que si la veo, me va a hacer olvidar de todo lo malo...

-No seas exagerado, Ron – le decía Harry, aguantando una carcajada – sólo la viste una vez en tu vida!!

-Fue amor a primera vista...Ya lo vas a entender, amigo, cuando una chica pase adelante tuyo, y no puedas dejar de pensar en ella...

Harry se quedó callado. Se acordó del verano pasado, en la Madriguera, cuando vio bajar a Ginny por las escaleras de su casa...prefirió no comentarle nada a su amigo, tenía miedo de que lo golpeara, y esa no era la noche perfecta para hacerlo enojar...

-Harry? Hola?? – Ron movía su mano delante de la cara de Harry – En qué te quedaste pensando, amigo??

-Eh? Ah! Si...emm – Harry se puso un poco nervioso – Ah si! Estaba pensando...no fue eso lo que te paso a ti con Hermione??

Ahora Ron era el nervioso. Sabía muy bien que la primera vez que vio a Hermione, había pensado que era una chica muy linda...y que cuando la vio en el baile de 4to año, había pensado que le quedaba muy bien su vestido, y que se veía muy bonita...pero eso no significaba nada. Cómo iba a estar él enamorado de Hermione?? Eran los dos muy distintos, aunque se complementaban. Se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo, aunque eso le gustaba a Ron. Había veces en que las reconciliaciones eran muy lindas...

Flash Back

Ron se dirigía hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Hermione lo había citado cerca de ahí, para hablar.

-Parece que se dio cuenta de quién tuvo la culpa esta vez – pensó Ron, molesto.

Cuando llegó, la vio sentada contra un árbol. Tenia la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas flexionadas, parecía que estaba llorando. Se veía tan hermosa, y tan triste a la vez...Ron no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que veía llorar a su amiga, sentía unas terribles ganas de agarrar al causante de sus lagrimas y molerlo a patadas. No soportaba verla así, angustiada, sufriendo. Pero esta vez no podía hacer nada, estaba seguro de que él mismo era el que la había lastimado, cuando el día anterior le había gritado porque ella no lo ayudaba en sus tareas. Su grito terminó en otro grito de ella, y así habían vuelto a pelear otra vez. Efectivamente, cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza, pequeñas lágrimas asomaron desde sus ojos. Miró hacia todos lados, y cuando se encontró con la mirada de Ron, se limpió rápidamente la cara, y le hizo señas para que se acercara a ella. Ron avanzó unos pasos y se sentó a su lado, apoyándose también en el árbol. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, demasiado pensó Ron, hasta que por fin Hermione se atrevió a hablar.

-Ron, por qué siempre es lo mismo?- dijo con voz temblorosa - No puede ser que cada vez que nos hablemos, tengamos que terminar gritándonos.

-Eso no sucedería si vos no te negases siempre a ayudarme con la tarea – dijo Ron medio molesto.

Hermione sollozó, Ron se maldijo. Por qué siempre era tan bruto, tan apurado? No podía una vez dejar su orgullo de lado, y no lastimar a nadie?

-Perdona, Hermione...no quise lastimarte – dijo Ron, todavía maldiciéndose – Es que no puedo entender por qué no querés ayudarme...acaso no te gusto?

Hermione lo miro con ojos de plato. Ron se sonrojo, y se apuró a decir.

-eeeh...quiero decir, acaso no te caigo bien?

-Ron, como podés pensar eso? Yo solo lo hago para ayudarte, porque el día que yo no esté a tu lado...

-Va a ser el día más triste de mi vida – la interrumpió Ron, sin saber exactamente por qué.

Hermione alzó la mirada y le sonrió. Ron al ver esa sonrisa, no pudo hacer otra cosa que pasar su brazo por sus hombros, y acercarla más a el. Ahora ella estaba apoyada en su pecho, y la verdad es que Ron se sentía muy bien así.

-No discutamos más, Ron...por favor – le dijo Hermione, suplicante – Por lo menos no de ésta manera. Intentémoslo...

-Está bien, Herms, vamos a intentarlo.

Y diciendo esto, abrazó más fuerte a su amiga, quien se separo de él suavemente y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ron se sonrojó, y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír. Hermione volvió a hundir su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, y se quedaron así un largo tiempo, hasta que el sol se escondió y tuvieron frío. Entonces volvieron juntos a la sala común.

Fin del Flash Back

-AJAAAA!!!!!!! – le grito Harry, mirándolo con una sonrisa en su cara – lo sabía!! Te mueres por nuestra amiga Hermione.

-Eh?? Deja de decir pavadas, Harry, y mejor vayamos bajando al Salón, que si seguimos así de lentos, cuando lleguemos no va a haber nadie...- y diciendo ésto, salió por la puerta, mientras iba acomodándose el antifaz y poniéndose el sombrero.

-Sí, claro – le respondió Harry, con la misma gran sonrisa de antes- vos siempre cambiándome de tema...

-----------------

Hello!!!! Cómo andan?? Bueno, como verán, no aguante y ya subí el 2do capitulo...espero que les guste, ahora si que empieza lo bueno...

Ya estoy empezando con el próximo capitulo (estoy mas desesperada que uds, jeje), y lo único que les adelanto, es que el baile trae sorpresas y amoríos...

Ojalá no se les haya hecho tan aburrido este cap...se me hizo muy largo, porq la idea del flashback no la tenia pensada, surgió mientras escribía...supongo que lo hace mas romántico, jejeje...así que espero sus respuestas!!! REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!! Consultas, quejas, consejos, halagos, lo que sea!! Se acepta de todo!! =D

Ahora respondo a las poquitas personas =o( que me respondieron (pero que valoro mucho!!):

**Luna Locatis Lunática****:** GRAAAAAACIAAAAAASSSS!!!!!!!! Sos la mejor! No sabes como me levanto el animo tu review! Gracias en serio, y espero que te guste este cap! Te prometo que el próximo va a estar mejor...espero! XD...suerte, y dejame un mensaje diciéndome que te pareció este ultimo cap!! 

**Lil Granger****: **a mi también me encanta Ron celoso! Es muy gracioso...esperemos que sus celos no le jueguen muy en contra no? Jejeje...gracias por tu review! Espero q me sigas leyendo y escribiendo que te pareció este cap! Besotes...

**gaby weasley****: **Gracias por escribir!! Espero que te guste este cap, y que sigas leyendo la historia...

**Natu****:** Hola mi amor!!!! Gracias por escribirme...con respecto a lo de Harry y Ginny, te vas a ir dando cuenta en los próximos capítulos...aunque creo q en este ya te lo aclaro! Jeje...espero que me sigas leyendo niña, cuando tu compu cargue la pagina jajaja...mas te vale empezar de nuevo tu fic, y GUARDARLO en un diskette o algo, no vaya a ser cosa que se te vuelva a borrar por favor!! Tkmmmm!!! Cuidate y besotes!!

**Luz****:** Mi amor!! Jeje, yo se que no dejaste review, porq seguro no pudiste o no entendiste nada (sos media TONTA, como dirían los chicos XD jejejeje), pero igual te agradezco que leas mi fic! Nada mas, q te voy a decir? Si nos vemos todos los días, jejeje! TE AMO!! 

Un ultimo pedido a todos!! PROMOCIONEN MI FIC!!!!!! Porfis, se los pido con todo mi corazón, jejeje!! Ayúdenme a promocionarlo, recomiéndenlo (si les gusta, no?) así tengo mas reviews y me inspiro mas a seguir la historia...sino, voy a tener que dejarla y no quiero =o( ... Nada mas, besotes!! Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD XD


	3. La Morocha y El Príncipe

Just be yourself

Capítulo 3 

-Vamos Herms!! – gritaba Ginny desde la habitación – Hace más de media hora que estás metida en el baño...tanto te cuesta ponerte ese maldito vestido?!?!

Ginny no había encontrado un disfraz que le gustara, por eso decidió vestirse de muggle. Herms le prestó unos jeans negros (bastante ajustados) con brillitos a los costados de la pierna, y una hermosa blusa blanca que le caía suavemente y le dejaba al descubierto su hombro izquierdo. Lo único que tuvo que comprarse fue un antifaz.

-Ya estoy, Ginny, estaba terminando mi transformación – Hermione decía esto, mientras salía del baño – Qué te parece?

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta. Hermione no era más Hermione. Su amiga había dejado de ser esa chica de ojos castaños y pelo enmarañado, para pasar a ser una hermosa morocha de ojos azules. Vestía un disfraz de princesa blanco, que comenzaba en un apretado corset (con su buen escote) adornado por piedritas transparentes que se repartían por todo el torso de Hermione; y terminaba en una pollera poco suelta, que caía sobre sus piernas y llegaba hasta los talones de la chica. Con una mano sostenía un antifaz color blanco, y con la otra se acomodaba detrás de la oreja los bellos bucles que le tapaban el rostro. Estaba realmente hermosa...e irreconocible.

-Hermione??

-Jajaja!! Sí, Ginny, soy yo...verdad que no parezco yo, eh? Así es como me transformo cada vez que quiero que Harry y Ron no me molesten.

-Cada vez que discutes con mi hermano, mejor dicho...

-Sí, puede ser – dijo Hermione, con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-Herms...te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, Ginny!! – le respondió, con una voz que ya no era la suya – tú también estás bellísima. Vas a matar a Harry.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y luego agarró su antifaz y se dispuso a salir del dormitorio. Hermione hizo lo mismo y la siguió.

Bajaron al salón y observaron que estaba repleto de gente con antifaces. Por supuesto, las mesas ya no estaban, y sólo había algunas a los costados, para poder sentarse. Luces de todos colores inundaban ahora la pista de baile, y en cada esquina se podía observar una gran mesa cuadrada llena de comidas y bebidas.

-Vamos a buscar a los chicos – propuso Ginny, pasando a través de toda la muchedumbre.

---------------------------

-Pero cómo la reconoceremos, Harry? No nos dijo cómo venía vestida...

-Calma, Ron, Hermione nos va a reconocer al instante – Harry buscaba con la mirada entre la gente -  por lo menos a mí sí; no hay muchos chicos que tengan en su frente media cicatriz en forma de rayo...¬¬

-Sí, tenés razón, pero...y si no quiere venir a hablarnos? Desde aquella vez en el aula de transformaciones no me dirigió la palabra nunca más...

-Porque tú le gritaste en medio de la sala común – dijo Harry, buscando con la cabeza, impaciente.

-Tú bien sabes que yo traté de arreglar las cosas después de ese incidente, y que ella no quiso verme – dijo Ron apenado – Y si está con el cretino ese de Paul?!?!?!?!

-No creo, los hubiésemos visto – Harry seguía buscando.

-A quién buscas tan desesperadamente?!?!?!

-Eh? N-no...A-a a nadie busco...- Harry se había sonrojado.

-En fin, voy por unas bebidas – Acto seguido se levantó de la mesa y desapareció entre la gente.

Harry seguía buscando, el antifaz no lo dejaba ver bien. No le decía nada a su amigo, pero en realidad estaba buscando a Ginny. Había decidido decirle esa misma noche todo lo que le estaba pasando con ella, desde aquel verano en la Madriguera. Ya estaba dándose por vencido, cuando por fin divisó a Hermione junto a una bella morocha. Vestía sus típicos jeans negros (esos que volvían loco a Ron), una linda camisa blanca y un gran antifaz que le cubría casi toda la cara. Parecía que los estaba buscando, porque miraba para todos lados girando rápidamente su cabellera roja.

-Un momento...- Harry se quedó de piedra. Esa no era Hermione, era Ginny!!!!

Cuando pudo volver a reaccionar, agitó su mano en el aire haciéndole señas a la chica para que se acercara. Ginny lo vio, tomó a Hermione del brazo y la arrastró hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Harry.

-No, Ginny! No quiero que me vean así los chicos, luego me reconocerán cada vez que me transforme...

-Oh, Hermione, mira...es sólo Harry!

-Ho-hola Ginny – saludó Harry, nervioso.

-Hola Harry! Bonito antifaz, jajaja!

- ¬¬ Muy gracioso...Por qué en vez de burlarte no me presentas a tu bella amiga?

-TU bella amiga, querrás decir...es Hermione.

-HERMIONE???????? – Harry abrió los ojos como plato.

-S-sí, Ha-Harry, soy yo...

-Amiga!!!!!!! oO Te ves realmente...estás...WOW!

-Gracias, Harry, tu también estás lindo! – dijo Hermione, un poco colorada - Me encanta como combina el antifaz con el traje de quidditch!!

-Ya basta con el maldito antifaz – Se lo sacó y lo tiró debajo de la mesa – Siéntense, Ron debe estar por llegar.

A este comentario, Hermione se puso incómoda. Dudó un poco, pero al final se sentó. Miraba para todos lados, como si fuese una criminal escapándose de la policía.

-Qué pasa, Herms? – preguntó Harry.

-No quiere que Ron la vea – respondió Ginny.

-Sigues enfadada? Yo sé que se pasó con eso del grito, pero él se arrepintió y quiso arreglar las cosas...además, tú no fuiste nada buena al decirle eso de Bulgaria...

-Se lo merecía!! Quién se cree que es para tratarme así?...Además, fue sólo la furia del momento la que me hizo decir eso, y él lo sabe bien...

-No, no lo sabe, y todavía cree que nos traicionaste. Tienes que decirle la verdad, que en realidad vas a venirte con nosotros, y que es mentira lo de Bulgaria...porque es así, no?

Hermione no contestó. Por supuesto que era mentira, ella siempre promete lo que cumple, pero sabía que si le decía eso a Harry, él se lo contaría a Ron, y eso era exactamente lo que no quería que pasara ahora. Así que se limitó a no hablar más, y cambiar de tema.

-Saben, necesito ir al baño. En unos minutos vuelvo – acto seguido, se levantó y se fue, dejando solos a la pelirroja y al morocho.

-Harry – Ginny lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – no es mentira, en verdad se va a Bulgaria!!!!

 Harry la miró apenado, le costaba verla llorar, aunque se veía más hermosa de esa manera.

-No llores, Ginny, estoy seguro que es mentira. Hermione nunca nos haría eso – le dijo mientras le limpiaba la cara. En verdad Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, pero necesitaba darle ánimos a la chica para que deje de sufrir.

-Gracias, Harry – dijo Ginny – me haces sentir mejor – y diciendo esto, se hundió en el pecho de su amigo.

Harry al principio quedó sorprendido sin saber que hacer, pero luego posó sus manos en la espalda de la pelirroja y comenzó a acariciarla en forma cariñosa. Por un instante se olvidó de todos a su alrededor y se sumergió en el dulce abrazo de la chica.

Ginny, también estaba disfrutando de ese bello momento. Desde hace mucho tiempo que estaba enamorada de Harry y, a pesar de que hace 2 años pensó que ya lo había olvidado, sintió en ese mismo momento que no era así. Seguía amando a Harry igual que siempre, pero seguramente él seguiría rechazándola...

Hasta ahora.

Harry pensó que ése era el momento exacto para decirle a Ginny todo lo que sentía, así que se separó de ella suavemente y la miró directamente a los ojos. Trató de acordarse el "discurso" que había estado practicando toda la noche y como era de esperarse, no se acordó ni jota de éste. Se puso muy nervioso y por un instante vaciló, pero sabía que si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad le iba a ser muy difícil encontrar otra. Así que tomó aire, y dijo:

-Ginny, tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

---------------------------------

Después de un lento trayecto hacia las mesas, en el que tuvo que decirle NO a varias chicas que lo habían frenado para sacarlo a bailar, Ron había conseguido dos vasos de gaseosa para él y Harry. Se dirigía a la mesa cautelosamente, tratando de evitar a la mayoría de gente (en especial chicas) que se interponían en el camino, cuando de repente vio algo que lo hizo frenarse de repente. Después de tanta búsqueda, ahí estaba ella: tan tranquila, tan solitaria, tan triste como la primera vez que la vio. Un gran antifaz acompañaba su hermoso vestido blanco, verdaderamente parecía una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas. No necesitó ver más para reconocerla. Ahí frente a sus ojos, estaba ella: SU MOROCHA!!!!!!!! Ron no lo podía creer, por fin la había encontrado y sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de ella. Estaba dispuesto a no dejarla escapar esta vez, por eso comenzó a dar grandes pasos hacia donde estaba "su princesa", quien miraba tristemente al suelo, pero algo se le interpuso en el camino.

-Hola guapo! Deja las bebidas y vamos a bailar!! – Una muchacha medio borracha y vestida de veela le sacó los vasos de sus manos, los dejó en una mesa, lo tomó por el brazo y comenzó a bailar con él.

-NO!...espera, dame los vasos!!...no, disculpa ahora no puedo...qué haces?!?!- Ron no sabía como sacarse a esa molesta de encima, que ahora lo abrazaba y lo empujaba hacia la pista de baile – No puedo ahora, déjame...QUE NO, TE DIGO!! – la empujó bruscamente, tomó los vasos y salió corriendo en busca de su morocha...que ya se encontraba lejos de allí.

---------------------------------

Hermione estuvo bastante tiempo en el baño (casi media hora) porque no quería volver a la mesa con Harry y Ginny: iban a volver a  preguntarle sobre su supuesto viaje a Bulgaria y no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del tema, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer tiempo maquillándose y arreglándose un poco más. Terminó de acomodarse los bucles negros y el bello antifaz, y salió del baño tratando de no arrastrar mucho su vestido. Empezó a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, cuando de repente se cruzó con la mirada de un alto, morocho y fornido muchacho de ojos celestes. Hermione supuso que era un alumno del otro colegio, porque no recordaba haber visto un chico tan hermoso en Hogwarts...bueno, en realidad sí, pero en ese momento el lindo pelirrojo no estaba en sus pensamientos. El chico, que la mirabqa como sorprendido, usaba un antifaz celeste que le combinaba con sus profundos ojos azules, y vestía...

-Oh!!!! – el estómago de Hermione había dado un vuelvo de 360° al darse cuenta que el muchacho estaba disfrazado de príncipe, y sus mejillas empezaban a tomar un leve tono rosado al recordar...que ella estaba disfrazada de princesa.

Bajó su mirada al piso, debido a la vergüenza que la embargó en ese momento, pero luego de meditarlo unos minutos decidió ir a hablarle; porque ese chico la había hechizado y no podía dejarlo ir: era muy hermoso para perdérselo. Cuando Hermione levantó la mirada se encontró con que "su príncipe" estaba acompañado de una chica que, mientras lo ayudaba a dejar los vasos sobre una mesa cercana, lo arrastraba muy rápido hacia la pista para bailar. Entonces se tomó la falda del vestido para levantarlo un poco y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny.

Llegó, se sacó el antifaz de un tirón y se derrumbó en la silla frente a sus amigos, quienes parecían sorprendidos e incómodos por la repentina llegada de la chica. Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que había interrumpido algo.

-Oh, disculpen!!!! Interrumpí algo, no?? – dijo Hermione, un poco avergonzada.

-N-no, d-de q-qué hablas Hemione? – tartamudeó una Ginny bastante nerviosa.

-S-sólo estábamos charlando – Harry, sonrojado, miraba hacia otro lado.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, que luego de varios minutos fue roto por Harry.

-Miren, ahí se acerca Ron.

-Por fin!- dijo Ginny - ya estaba pensando que había ido hasta Hogsmeade a buscar las bebidas!

Nerviosa, Hermione se levantó de un salto de su silla. Luego, sin mirar hacia atrás, tomó rápidamente el antifaz de la mesa y se perdió entre la multitud.

Ron venía apurado y parecía que había corrido bastante, porque los vasos de gaseosa que traía estaban por la mitad. Llegó, apoyó las bebidas sobre la mesa, tomó aire, y dijo:

-QUÉ HACÍAN HABLANDO CON MI MOROCHA??????????????????

-----------------

Jelow!!!! Cómo andan?? Disculpen la tardanza, es que me costó bastante escribir este capítulo, y encontrar un momento adecuado de inspiración fue bastante difícil (entiendan, el colegio me estresa XD). Espero que por lo menos les haya gustado un poquito el cap; a mí me encanta, porque por fin están en el TAN ESPERADO BAILE!!!!! Supongo que no se llevaron ninguna sorpresa al descubrir quién era la morocha, no? Era un poco obvio, jeje...

Perdonen por hacerlo tan largo, me extendí un par de renglones, pero era necesario. El próximo capítulo no lo empezé todavía, pero las ideas recorren mi cabeza y no se van; y si se fueran, las tengo anotadas en un cuaderno x las dudas (seguro que me olvido de algún detallito). Así que lo único que les digo es que no se olviden que para ir al baile era necesario, y casi obligatorio, ir con antifaz!! Sólo eso, no lo olviden...jejeje!

Gracias nuevamente por leer mi fic, y les pido encarecidamente (y de rodillas) que me dejen reviews! Piensen que es lo único que me alienta a seguir el fic. Ya saben, acepto quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, de todo. Ahora, contesto los últimos review que recibí, que fueron más que la otra vez!! XDD SOY FELIZ!!!! ( Si me olvido de alguien, mil perdones...)

**amsp14**:  Ana María, gracias!!!! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que puedas seguir leyéndola!

**Umi-chan**: Sí que es muy guapo!! Yo me enamoré de Ron gracias a los fics que leí, así que trato de hacerlo parecer lo más tierno y lindo posible! (ojalá lo esté logrando). Ya ves, vos fuiste la primera que apostó porque Herms era la morocha, y adivinaste!! Ojalá te guste este cap, voy a estar esperando tu opinión!! Besos...

**Anna**: Gracias, gracias, gracias!! Qué bueno que te parezca precioso! Te agradezco por leerlo y te pido que me vuelvas a escribir! Saludos!

vale: Gracias por leer! Acá tenés el 3er chapter! XD

**Lil Granger**: 1ero que nada, CUANDO VAS A ACTUALIZAR TU FIC "RON Y UN BEBÉ"??!!??!! Por favor, lo estoy esperando desde hace años! jajaja, perdoname es que soy muy ansiosa! XD Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por seguir escribiéndome. Ya pronto tendremos más de nuestro Ronnie celoso...Acá espero tu opinión sobre este cap, y tb espero tu cap de "Ron y un bebe"! =D

**phanie morando**: Holaz! Vos sos pariente mia no? De la familia Potter Black...Te súper agradezco por leer mi post y por leer mi fic! Gracias por tus felicitaciones, y ojalá te siga gustando la historia...y puedas promocionarla en nuestra familia!! XDD

**Luna Locatis Lunática**: Otra de las que me viene escribiendo desde el 1er cap! Millones de gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me decís, y por seguir leyendo y aguantándome con este fic. Verdad que Ron hecho un bruto le pone diversión a los fics, no? Jejeje!! Y con respecto a Harry y Ginny, ya te vas a enterar en el prox cap (o el siguiente), aunque ya es medio obvio, no? Opino igual con respecto al flashback del cap anterior...le puso más romanticismo! ;) Otra vez gracias por leer, y espero que puedas volver a escribirme! Besotes...

**Climenestra**: Creo que este cap está más interesante, no? Va, no sé, jeje! Gracias por leerme!!

**HermyBlack**: Vos también sos de la familia!! Gracias x leerme, espero te guste este cap! :o)

**Luz, Caro, Natu y Flor**: Amigas!! No tengo nada que decirles, sólo gracias por leer mi fic, y por bancarme todos los días con mis locuras y estupideces. Luz, te amo, y no seas pancha, leelo entero :P; Caro, we love Ron!; Natu, mi gran ciber-amiga, vamos a EEUU a buscar a ntros chicos!; Flor, vos me salvas literatura, hmnita! LAS QUIERO MUCHO A LAS 4!!!!!! XDD

Besotes, mil gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!! Y ya saben: Promocionen el fic!! =D :P ;)


	4. Besos y Secretos

_Holas! Aquí el nuevo capítulo...solo quería advertirles que en los encuentros que haya entre Ron y Herms ténganme compasión, porque yo trato de narrar la historia desde los dos puntos de vista, así que quizá resulta medio complicado o confuso...xD sorry!! Los pensamientos están entre " ". Nada más, acá los dejo leyendo! Gracias por leer!!!!_ Just be yourself Capítulo 4 

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ HACÍAN HABLANDO CON MI MOROCHA???????????

-E-esa es t-tu morocha?- Harry quería asegurarse que no había escuchado mal.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI, HARRY!!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE DIJE C"MO ERA, TE LA DESCRIBÍ????? Y AHORA QUE LA TUVISTE ENFRENTE ¿¿¿NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE DARTE CUENTA??? ¿¿¿NO VISTE LO HERMOSA QUE ERA??????

Harry y Ginny no lo podían creer. ¿SU morocha? ¿Hermione? ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Hermione la morocha de Ron?!?!?!?!? Esto era demasiado...Se miraron. Estallaron en enormes carcajadas.

-¿¿QUÉ?? ¿¿QUÉ LES PASA??

-R-Ron, jajajaja – Ginny no podía parar de reírse – E-esa moro-jajajaja...Esa morocha, jajaja, es...jajajajajaja!!!!

-Es una chica que nos confundió con sus amigos – la interrumpió Harry, ya calmado.

-¿Y no les dijo su nombre? ¿De dónde era? Algo...

-Lo lamento, amigo, pero no nos dijo nada.

Ron se sentó, cabizbajo, sintiéndose el tonto más grande de la historia. La había tenido muy cerca, y no había hecho nada para averiguar quién era. Ni siquiera se acercó a hablarle, nada.

-No te pongas mal, hermanito – habló una Ginny más calmada – tienes toda la noche para encontrarla y preguntarle todo lo que quieras.

-Ron – ahora hablaba Harry - no te desanimes. ¿¿Ahora te vas a quedar sentado toda la noche lamentándote??

-Tienes toda la razón, Harry – Ron parecía más animado – tengo que encontrarla y preguntarle quién es, y decirle lo que siento, y...

-Y cumplir tu promesa, amigo! No creas que nos olvidamos, eh...¿Qué estás esperando? Levántate y ve a buscarla!

-Vamos Ron! – Ginny se levantó de la silla para luego levantar a su hermano de la suya, y comenzar a arreglarle la camisa y el pelo – Encuéntrala rápido, que quiero ver ese beso!

-Gracias chicos, les debo una – Ron le dirigió una mirada amistosa a Harry, y después se agachó para besar en la frente a Ginny. Se disponía a irse cuando cayó en la cuenta de la vestimenta de su hermana, y entonces...

–¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GINNY WEASLEY!!!!!!! ¿¿¿QUÉ HACES VESTIDA ASÍ??? ¡¡¡¡¡¡LEVÁNTATE ESA CAMISA, QUE NO QUEDA NADA LINDO QUE MUESTRES EL HOMBRO!!!!!! – Ron siguió recorriendo con su mirada el disfraz de su hermana, hasta que se encontró con los jeans negros, ajustados y brillosos de...

-Hermione- susurró – ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ HACES CON ESOS PANTALONES????? – Ron siguió maquinando en su cabeza; ahora le dirigió la mirada a Harry - ¿¿¿¿Y TÚ QUE HACÍAS A SOLAS CON MI HERMANA????

-Ron, no es el momento – le dijo Harry nervioso, negando con la cabeza – Cualquier chico puede estar conquistando a tu morocha, y tú aquí retando a tu hermana por el disfraz.

-Te salvaste esta vez, Potter, pero esto no va a quedar así – Y terminando de decir esto, salió disparado hacia la pista de baile.

-Quedó claro, no? – Ginny se sentó y se abrazó a Harry – todavía no podemos decirle nada.

-------------------

Hermione se encontraba otra vez en el baño, parecía que iba a pasar toda la fiesta allí. Mientras volvía a acomodarse el antifaz, se preguntaba por qué había reaccionado así ante la llegada de Ron: ¿No se suponía que ella disfrutaba de su compañía? Claro que la disfrutaba, si Ron era el chico más divertido y simpático que ella conoció en toda su vida. Además, él siempre la defendía y la protegía cuando estaban en peligro; aunque también siempre se gritaban y peleaban por cualquier cosa. Pero a veces eso era divertido: era como una forma de coqueteo inocente. Sí, coqueteo, porque hace ya algunos meses que Hermione se había dado cuenta que sentía algo especial hacia Ron. Se lo había comentado a Ginny, y ésta no pareció sorprenderse mucho; dijo que ya se lo esperaba, porque lo que había entre ella y Ron era más que obvio. Es que era casi imposible no fijarse en Ron: con sus ojos azules, su pelo despeinado, su cuerpo ahora más fortalecido (los frecuentes entrenamientos de quidditch lo habían favorecido), todo lo hacía verse más varonil, se notaba que había crecido. Igualmente conservaba ese toque infantil e inmaduro que caracterizaba a Ron.

-¿En qué estoy pensando? – Hermione no podía entender por qué pensaba así de su amigo. Sí, le gustaba, pero ¿para tanto era? Cuando le preguntó a Lavander qué se sentía estar enamorada, le dijo que _"lo que caracteriza a una chica enamorada, es estar pensando todo el día en la persona que le gusta". _Hermione chasqueó la lengua. No, no podía ser. No podía estar enamorándose de Ron. Pensó que lo mejor iba a ser que salga de ese baño y deje de esconderse, era ridículo lo que estaba haciendo. Así que se dirigió hacia la pista de baile, decidida a arreglar las cosas con Ron, porque ya no aguantaba estar enojada con él.

Cuando salió, más de la mitad de la gente estaba bailando. Divisó muy a lo lejos, algo escondidos, a Harry y a Ginny, bailando muy pegados. Sonrió al verlos y se dirigió hacia donde estaban. Llegó, y cuando sus amigos notaron su presencia se separaron bruscamente, sonrojados.

-¿Qué les pasa? – Hermione los miraba divertida - ¿Ahora me van a volver a decir que "sólo charlaban"?

Ninguno contestó, parecía que algo muy interesante en el piso les llamaba la atención.

-Vamos, che ¿No confían en mí? No hace falta que me digan que son novios, porque es "más que obvio" que se gustan.

Ginny levantó la vista y le dirigió una sonrisa. Harry, sin dejar de mirar al piso, le dijo:

-Herms por favor, no le digas a Ron. Nos va a matar...a mí sobretodo.

-Tranquilo, Harry, yo no digo nada. Sabes que Ron los va a entender y no se va a enojar. Ahora, si los llega a descubrir en una de estas situaciones...mejor ni me lo imagino. Preferible que se lo digan ustedes a que se lleve una sorpresa. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, cuéntenme: ¿Quién se animó a dar el primer paso?

-Fue Harry – dijo Ginny sin parar de sonreír – por fin se dignó a corresponderme...

---- **Flash Back** ----

-Ginny, tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

Silencio. Ginny no entendía nada, mientras que Harry no sabía cómo continuar. Seguían mirándose a los ojos...

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Alguien te dijo algo? ¿Te peleaste otra vez con Snape? ¿O con el estúpido de Malfoy? ¿¿¿¿O acaso tiene algo que ver con ya-sabes-quién????

Harry sonrió. Parece que Ginny heredó de su madre esa manía de preocuparse demasiado.

-No, Ginny, no es nada de eso...

-¿Entonces? – puso su mano en la mejilla del chico - Vamos, Harry, confía en mí.

-Esteeee... – Harry se puso más nervioso al sentir la mano de Ginny, pero cuando la miró directo a los ojos, todo el coraje y el valor que llevaba dentro salió a flote – Ginny, hace tiempo que me estoy sintiendo diferente, y tengo miedo...

-Harry me estás asust...

-Déjame terminar – le dijo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la chica – No creo que sea nada preocupante, porque siento que estoy más feliz. Me siento más seguro, con más ganas de vivir, con ganas de aprovechar al máximo cada momento...pero al mismo tiempo siento que cada día que paso sin decirte esto, estoy traicionándote, siéndote hipócrita. ¿Sabes por qué estoy así? ¿Qué cosa, o mejor dicho, quién es la causante de que yo esté más feliz que nunca? – Ginny negó con la cabeza – Tú, Ginny, tu grandiosa alegría de todos los días, con tu hermosa risa que pone feliz a cualquiera, con tus bellos ojos que cada vez que se posan en mí, me hacen temblar...Si hay una sola razón por la que me levanto todos los días, es para volver a verte, porque en medio de toda esta oscuridad que me rodea, tu presencia y tu sonrisa son las causantes de mi bienestar. Y yo sé que diciéndote esto puedo estar lastimándote, porque seguro que ya me olvidaste, pero créeme, yo más que nadie me maldigo por no haberme dado cuenta antes lo mucho que te quiero.

Reinó un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Ginny lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, y Harry no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

-Era sólo eso, Gin. Me gustas, y quería que lo sepas. Y no te sientas culpable si tú no sientes lo mismo, yo te voy a entender, y seguiremos siendo amig...

Pero Ginny no lo dejó terminar. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo calló con un beso. Harry al principio no reaccionó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, abrazó más fuerte a Ginny y le respondió el beso.

---- **Fin del Flash Back** ----

-Y el resto ya lo sabes, porque en ese momento llegaste.

-Uy! Perdónenme por interrumpir...– Hermione se sonrojó – De verdad me alegro mucho por ustedes, y confíen en mí que no diré ni una palabra...ahora, pueden decirme dónde está Ron?

Harry y Ginny se miraron, y luego sonrieron. – Debe estar bailando por ahí – le dijo Harry - Búscalo por toda la pista que no debe andar muy lejos.

Dicho esto, Hermione les dirigió una gran sonrisa, y se internó en medio de la multitud.

------------------

No habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que estaba buscando, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo vestía Ron. "Qué estúpida que soy" pensó. Se sentó en una silla, decepcionada, sin saber qué hacer, viendo como todos bailaban una canción bastante rápida.

Ron estaba desesperado. Quería encontrarla como fuera, necesitaba encontrarla. Se dispuso a echar un vistazo hacia todo el salón y vio a lo lejos a Paul, bailando muy divertido con una chica rubia, muy linda por cierto. "Más le vale que no sea Hermione" pensó. Siguió recorriendo el salón con la mirada y hasta que por fin la encontró. Ahí estaba: sentada, mirando a la gente bailar con esos ojitos tristes de siempre. Ron sonrió.

Hermione no sabía cómo encontraría a Ron. Pensó en ir a buscar a Harry y preguntarle, pero la verdad es que el chico debía estar con Ginny, y ella no quería volver a interrumpir. Divisó a Paul, bailando con Lavander, muy animado también. De repente se dio cuenta: "Él tiene que saber...si duermen en la misma habitación, lo debió haber visto disfrazado..."

Cada vez estaba más cerca de ella y Ron todavía no sabía qué le iba a decir. "No puedo darle un beso así de repente" pensó "Creería que estoy loco, o que la confundí". Seguía caminando, nervioso y ansioso a la vez.

La música cambió: ahora todos bailaban salsa y merengue. Hermione pensó que era mejor interrumpir a Paul y Lavander que a Harry y a Ginny. Sonrió al imaginarse a sus amigos bailando el tema. Se disponía a levantarse de la silla para ir a hablar con Paul, cuando de repente delante de su cara había aparecido una mano. Levantó la vista para ver quién era y...

---------------

Muahahahahahaha!!!! (risa malvada) y? Lo dejo con intriga el capítulo, no? Jejeje, soy mala... Naaa, en realidad soy buena, xq ahora más abajo sigo con la historia, sólo interrumpí para que se asustaran jajaja (quién se va a asustar?) No saben las ganas que me surgieron de dejar el capítulo así, pero como yo tb soy lectora, y odio cuando me hacen esto, lo voy a seguir. No los jodo más, perdonen la interrupción, es que quería contarles que al capítulo lo iba a terminar acá. xD Seguimos...

----------------

La música cambió: ahora todos bailaban salsa y merengue. Hermione pensó que era mejor interrumpir a Paul y Lavander que a Harry y a Ginny. Sonrió al imaginarse a sus amigos bailando el tema. Se disponía a levantarse de la silla para ir a hablar con Paul, cuando de repente delante de su cara había aparecido una mano. Levantó la vista para ver quién era y...

-¿Me concedería usted, bella princesa, el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza?

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Ahí, parado delante suyo, estaba el morocho de ojos azules que había visto cerca de los baños. Efectivamente era él, porque vestía un traje de príncipe azul, y llevaba el mismo antifaz celeste que le combinaba con sus ojos. Esos ojos...

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo ¿Invitando a bailar a una desconocida? Ella no era el problema, no, sino él: ¿Qué diablos hacía invitándola a bailar, cuando él era de madera para eso? Ginny decía que lo hacía bastante bien, pero él no lo creía. Iba a pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida, todos se reirían de él, pero no importaba, porque iba a bailar con la chica más bella que había conocido...Bueno, quizá no es la más bella...

"Un momento..." pensó Hermione "Esos ojos...no, no puede ser él" Hermione pensó por un instante en Ron.

-Si no desea bailar conmigo, lo único que tiene que hacer es decírmelo, señorita – Ron no sabía por qué hablaba así, pero pensó que quizá seguir con el aire de príncipe lo haría ver mejor -  Lo entenderé perfectamente y, si usted me lo pide, no la volveré a molestar en toda la noche.

Hermione sonrió ante este comentario. "No, por supuesto que no es él" ¿Ron siendo tan caballero? Eso sí que no lo creía...Así que se acomodó el antifaz y tomó la mano del príncipe con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Ron sintió que era la persona más afortunada del baile. Levantó a la morocha de la silla y, sin soltarla, la llevó hacia el medio de la pista de baile, donde todos bailaban animadamente.

Cuando se frenaron, Hermione sintió que el príncipe le tomaba las dos manos, y que comenzaban a moverse rápidamente al compás de la música. Era una bella canción y, aunque le costaba moverse con semejante pollera, se divirtió muchísimo bailando con aquel chico.

Ron aprovechaba cualquier acercamiento para poder hablar con la morocha y sacarle alguna información. Mientras la hacía girar, le preguntó:

-¿Por qué cada vez que te veo estás tan sola? – Ron ya había abandonado el papel de príncipe. _(n/a: qué más quieren? Está bien que es hermoso y que es un tierno, pero no lo veo taaan caballero, simplemente porque es Ron! xD)_

-¿Cada vez que te veo? ¿Ya me habías visto antes? – Hermione lo miraba sorprendida.

-Sí...la primera vez que te vi fue en nuestra sala común.

Hermione dejó de bailar. ¿Sala común había dicho? ¿Entonces el chico era de Gryffindor?

-En Hogwarts – le dijo Ron, adivinándole los pensamientos – Pero luego no te volví a ver, hasta hace más o menos una hora, cerca de los baños.

-Sí, ésa fue la primera vez que yo te vi.

Volvieron a bailar. Ron la movía rápidamente y la hacía girar varias veces. _(n/a: bailaban tipo cuarteto, o tipo rock x si alguien no entiende). _Hermione se divertía bastante, y no podía dejar de pensar quién era ese chico. Lo conocía de seguro, pero podría ser cualquiera.

-No me contestaste – le dijo Ron mientras volvían a girar - ¿Por qué siempre sola?

-Es raro que me hayas visto sola, aunque...- Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que estaba transformada, y ella sólo lo hacia cuando se peleaba con Ron...y con Harry.

-¿Aunque?

-Nada, no importa...Ahora no estoy sola.

Ron esbozó una gran sonrisa. Era el momento.

-Si me dices tu nombre, princesa, nunca más te dejaría sola. _(n/a: ahh!! Yo me meo ahí nomás)_

-Mi querido príncipe... – Hermione no sabía si decirle o no quién era. Ese "princesa" la había desconcertado.

-¿Por favor? – Ron le suplicaba, poniendo cara de pobrecito. _(n/a: caro, me lo como!! xD)_

-Yo...

De pronto la música cambió. El clima se tranquilizó por la llegada de la música lenta. Todas las parejas se abrazaban y comenzaban a bailar despacio. Ron se puso más nervioso, nunca había bailado este tipo de música y no sabía exactamente qué había que hacer. Hermione notó esto, entonces tomó las manos de su acompañante (por un instante le pareció que temblaban) y las posó sobre su cintura, una a cada lado. Luego puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo miró con una gran sonrisa, como tratando de sacarle la vergüenza.

Cuando Ron se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer su princesa, puso una mano en su espalda y la fue acercando hacia él hasta que quedaron bastante cerca.

Hermione se sonrojó, nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico. Luego hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su príncipe, para que éste no notara el color rosado de sus mejillas.

Se movían suavemente. Bailaron así un buen rato, casi dos canciones. Sentían como si estuviesen solos ellos dos y nadie más. Hermione ahora apoyaba su pera en el hombro de Ron. Éste podía sentir la respiración de Hermione en su oído, lo que lo ponía más nervioso. No sabía como iba a cumplir su promesa, se moría de ganas de besarla, pero temía arruinar el momento, como siempre lo hacía.

-Esta canción me encanta – Hermione le susurro al oído.

-Sí, es muy la persona a la que tengo en mis brazos.

Hermione levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. El antifaz que llevaba le cubría casi toda la cara, menos los ojos y la parte del mentón.

-Gracias por el cumplido, usted también está muy lindo hoy – le dijo esto mientras le acariciaba la pluma del antifaz.

Volvió a hundirse en su pecho. No podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos, le recordaban mucho a los de Ron.

Ron estaba muy nervioso, y no quería estropear el grandioso momento que estaba viviendo, así que decidió dejarse llevar por el momento...y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a Hermione y comprobó que era tan suave (o más) como lo había imaginado.

-Tienes un hermoso cabello, y unos hermosos ojos – le dijo tomándole la cara por la barbilla y levantándosela para mirarla directamente a los ojos – ¿Quién eres? Eres tan perfecta.

A Hermione le dolió el último comentario. No podía decirle quién era. Lo que su príncipe conocía era sólo su faceta transformada, y se llevaría una gran decepción al enterarse de que en realidad era la sabelotodo Granger.

-Esta bien, no me lo digas – Ron la miró tristemente – Pero ya que nunca te volveré a ver, cumple mi deseo de probar tus labios...sólo una vez, la primera y la última. Me concederás ese honor, princesa?

"Y cómo resistirse a esos ojos y a ese 'princesa', no?" pensó Hermione. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, mientras el príncipe comenzaba a acercarse lentamente. 20 cm los separaban. No estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero qué más da? 15 cm. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien, pero no podía resistirse; sentía su respiración muy cerca suyo. 10 cm. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

Ron paró en seco, sin separarse. Ese gesto le había hecho recordar a Hermione, ella siempre hacía eso. Miró a su princesa a los ojos, para sentir que ella estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar. Ella lo miró sin pestañear, y luego le mostró una tímida sonrisa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo acomodaba atrás de su oreja. Entonces Ron comenzó a acercarse otra vez. 5 cm...

Por fin no hubo más distancia y los dos se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso. Sentían que no existía nadie más que ellos y la música. Ron tomaba a Hermione por la cintura y la atraía más hacia él, mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y sus manos jugueteaban con su pelo, despeinándolo. Ron le besó el cuello, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda fuertemente, disfrutando de la agradable sensación. Luego él buscó la boca de ella otra vez, para volver a unirla en otro beso, más intenso que el anterior. Cada uno lo disfrutaba muchísimo, era el primer beso que recibían, y sentían que la persona que tenían adelante era la indicada, su alma gemela.

Ninguno quería que ese momento terminara, pero la falta de aire los obligó a separarse al fin. Se miraron, respiraban entrecortadamente. Se sonrieron. Hermione volvió a hundir su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, y él la abrazó nuevamente, ahora más fuerte que nunca. Miró hacia el gran reloj que se encontraba en una esquina del salón, y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde. Supuso que el baile estaba llegando a su fin, lo que significaba que ya no volvería a ver a su morocha. Se puso triste al pensar esto, pero si era lo que ella realmente quería, él lo iba a aceptar. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, por si algún día ella se arrepintiese.

-Princesa...

-¿Mmm?

-Esta fue la noche más feliz de mi vida.

Hermione sonrió - Lo mismo digo – le respondió.

-Quiero darte algo para que me recuerdes – Ron se separó de ella por un momento – Yo sé que no quieres decirme quién sos, y que probablemente después de esta noche no nos volvamos a ver...

-No me lo preguntes otra vez, por favor...

-Yo sólo quiero estar seguro de que si alguna vez te arrepientes de tu decisión y decides buscarme puedas encontrarme fácilmente – Ron se sacó el sombrero, arrancó la pluma que tenía al costado y se la entregó a Hermione – Sólo tienes que buscarme y darme esto, así yo te reconoceré.

-Pero qué...

-Shh...- Ron puso sus dedos en los labios de Hermione – No digas nada, sólo guárdala como un recuerdo del príncipe que más te quiso...

Hermione le sonrió; sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

-...y si alguna vez – continuó Ron - deseas volverme a encontrar, lo único que tienes que hacer es preguntar por Ronald Weasley...

----------------------

Holas!!!! Ahora sí! No puedo continuarlo más porque ya me excedí unas cuantas páginas jeje! Espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho, y ojalá les haya gustado el cap! En mi opinión, es el mejor de los 4! (x todo lo q pasa, no? xD). Por Dios, q lindo q es Ron!!!! y Harry ni hablar...bueno, basta! Reviews genteeeeeeee...plissssss!! Y les agradezco nuevamente por leer mi fic (tengo un cagaso de q no les guste). Perdonen la tardanza, pero la última semana de clases me mataron a pruebas, y no tuve nada de tiempo. Pero ahora q tengo 2 semanitas de vacasss voy a tratar de escribir el prox cap...

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi hermana **Luz** (t amo, ya lo sabés), a mi cinemamate **Carito** (we love Ron! kedó en la historia ehh...xD) y a mi cyberamiga **Natu** (tkm, espero que lo sepas!) por el aguante que me tienen y por siempre estar ahí cuando las necesito! =D ;D

Les cto q mi idea para el fic era q ellos no se conozcan hasta el final, pero acá me tienen, cambié todo como 100pre...igual tranqui que sigo anotando todas las ideas en el cuadernito para q no se me olvide ningún detalle, jeje. Vamos a ver cómo reaccionará Herms ahora que sabe que SU príncipe es SU Ron...y qué pasará con la relación entre Harry y Ginny?? Opinen, opinen, acepto sugerencias! Imagínense que se entere Ron...oh!!!! o.O jejeje, toy loka, ya lo se! xD xD.

Ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, consejos, halagos...TODO EN LOS REVIEWS! Millones de gracias a todos los que me escribieron, me sorprendo al ver tantos reviews! No lo puedo creer ='( (lloro de la emoción =P) Lástima que las chicas q me seguían desde el principio no pudieron dejarme review =( espero q por lo menos lo hayan podido leer...asi que **Lil Granger** (espero no t hayas enojado porq te apure con tu fic) y **Luna Locatis Lunática** ojalá puedan leer este cap y les guste!! Y por último y no molesto más, él o la que quiera déjeme su mail así yo puedo mandarles un mail cada vez que actualizo! (es lo que hago con los pocos q me dejan mails). Ahora sí, RESPONDO REVIEWS:

**Naoki Thanatos:** Acá tu fan n°1 respondiéndote un review! Esto es increíble para mí, jejejeje! Me alegro muchísimo q te haya gustado mi fic, y ojalá t guste este cap! Viste, la morocha era Herms al final! Jua jua! Es que están predestinados a estar juntos! Gracias por leer, y más t vale actualizar pronto "A pesar del tiempo" y "Sueños de una noche de verano" Besotes!! 

**Climenestra**: Jeje, perdón por dejar el cap anterior así, pero era necesario! Espero q no me mates por dejar este así...¬¬...mejor no hablemos del tema, jejejeje! Gracias por leer, y perdón si tardé mucho en actualizar! Besotes, y espero me sigas leyendo y escribiendo!

**Umi-chan**: No sufras, por favor! xD Supongo q este cap te va a gustar, porq es súper romántico (x lo menos traté de q así sea!) y no t preocupes por ser romántica akabada, no sos la única! Jeje...Viste? te puse la conversación entre Harry y Ginny =D y eso q no tenía pensado ponerla...vos me diste la idea, así q: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas por lo menos un poquito! Espero tu review!!!! Cuidate...

**HermyBlack**: Gracias por las felicitaciones, y t digo q a mí tb me encantó hacer ese flash back del cap 2! =o) Gracias por tus ánimos, espero q te guste este capítulo tb, y tranqui que el fic lo voy a seguir!! Besotes...

**angela garcia c** : Gracias por el cumplido! Ojalá te guste este capitulo! No dejes de escribirme...;D

**Lunita-L**: jajaja, viste que romántico? Por lo que verás, por ahora las cosas no van tan mal, no? Gracias por escribirme, besotes!!!!

**lore**: Acá está la continuación! Supongo q respondo tu duda sobre Harry y Ginny, no? =P Gracias por leer!!

**ophelia dakker**: Muchas graciaaaaaas!!!!! =D =D Espero tu opinión sobre este chapter! Besos...

**isadora**: Supongo q este capítulo tiene bastante romance no? Ojalá te guste!! Gracias por escribir!

**Paulina Potter**: hija mía!! xD Ojalá sigas leyendo mi fic, y me alegró muchísimo que te haya gustado...espero q me escribas sobre este capítulo! Besotes, y nos vemos en la mansión! =D

**Luz, Carito y Natu**: no tengo más q decirles...las kiero muchísimo!! Gracias por bancarme con todo este tema del fic, jeje...Luz, te amo! Y aguante LPA 2 q ta re weno (con todo respeto =P) Caro, Weasley is Vicky's King, jajaja! Y no hace falta decir que WE LOVE RON!!!! Natu: espero tu fic eh...y gracias por promocionar el mío! Las kieroooooo!!!!!! xD xD xD xD

Besotes, mil gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!! Y ya saben: Promocionen el fic!! =D :P ;)


	5. Vick

_Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar algo que me preguntaron ya varias personas: cuando me refiero a "morocha", estoy hablando de alguien con el pelo oscuro, negro o marrón, se entiende? Lo aclaro por las dudas, aunque sé que ya es un poco tarde, jeje... Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, no? Perdónenme por no haberlo aclarado antes! Ahora sí, los dejo...y una vez más: GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!!!! Ah! Y no se asusten que el cap no es tan largo como parece..._ Just be yourself Capítulo 5 

-¿Crees que se hayan encontrado, Harry?

-Seguro que sí, Ron estaba buscándola como loco.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero... ¿Y si ella no lo reconoce? ¿Y si él no cumple la promesa? ¿Y si ella se enoja porque piensa que es un desubicado que la besó sin su permiso? ¿Y si...?

-Tu hermano y mi amiga son el uno para el otro. Pase lo que pase, van a terminar juntos, de eso estoy seguro.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero igual no los entiendo: se aman, y ninguno de los dos da el primer paso!!

El baile estaba llegando a su fin, y Harry y Ginny seguían bailando muy pegaditos en un rincón. Aunque estaban bastante alejados de las demás parejas, ellos podían ver con claridad todo lo que pasaba alrededor.

-Estoy segura que vamos a tener que intervenir para lograr que se junten. Son los dos tan orgullosos que ninguno va a dar el primer paso.

-Puede ser, pero...

Harry no pudo terminar. A su lado pasó corriendo y llorando una chica vestida de princesa. Se miraron. No, no podía ser...

-¡Hermione! – gritó Ginny, pero la chica no se detuvo hasta salir del salón – Vamos Harry, temo que se hayan vuelto a pelear otra vez!

Salieron disparados hacia los dormitorios en busca de Hermione, pero no encontraron rastro de ella. Ginny decidió subir a las habitaciones a esperarla, mientras que Harry se fue a buscar a Ron para exigirle una explicación. ¿Qué había pasado para que su amiga se haya puesto así?

Cuando el ojiverde volvió al salón, éste estaba casi desierto. La mayoría de la gente se había ido ya y sólo quedaban un par de grupos de amigos o parejas sentadas en las mesas, disfrutando de alguna bebida o solamente charlando animadamente. En una de las mesas Harry divisó a un príncipe cabizbajo, tomando una bebida azul de un jarro bastante grandote. Se acercó a su amigo, quien no advirtió la presencia del chico hasta que éste habló.

-¿Ron? Hey... ¡Ron!

-¿Uhmm? – Ron levantó la cabeza solo para seguir tomando del jarro.

-Amigo soy yo, Harry... E-es-tás bien?? – Harry se estaba asustando - ¿Podrías dejar de tomar un poco?

-Da igual...-dejó el jarro sobre la mesa - y ya sé que sos vos, Harry, no estoy borracho...¬¬

-Bueno, sólo me preocupaba – Harry se sintió un poco más aliviado – Entonces, ya que estás bien, ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó? ¿Qué pasó entre tú y H...- Harry carraspeó -...entre tú y  la morocha?

Ron lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Su amigo se puso feliz al saber que sí se habían encontrado. Ahora faltaba saber qué es lo que había pasado para que Hermione termine llorando.

-¿Y? – Harry estaba impaciente - ¿No me vas a contar?

-Bueno – comenzó Ron – cuando los dejé a ti y a Ginny solos, salí corr...- se detuvo – Un momento...primero, Potter, aclaremos algo – Ron lo fulminó con la mirada; Harry ya sabía por donde venía la cosa – Cuéntame ¿Qué pasó cuando los dejé solos a ti y a la desubicada y semi-desnuda de mi hermana? Porque esa remera era demasiado chica para mi gusto, y esos jeans ajustados – se acordó de Hermione – n-no e-eran pa-para ella...

-Ron – Harry trataba de parecer lo más tranquilo posible – Es más importante lo que te pasó con tu "enamorada", que lo que yo haya hecho con tu hermana...

-¡¡¡¡AJÁÁÁÁ!!!! O SEA QUE ALGO HICIERON, NO???? HABLÁ AHORA POTTER, O SINO...

-¡¡Ron!! N-no es m-momento ahora. Vamos, cuando llegué estabas al borde de las lágrimas...quiero saber qué fue lo que te puso así, amigo.

Ron pareció recapacitarlo, suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Cuando te dejé con Ginny HABLANDO – puso mucho énfasis en la última palabra – salí corriendo en busca de mi morocha; no sé cuánto tiempo estuve buscándola, más de 20 minutos seguro. Estaban todos bailando, y me costaba ver a través de todas las parejas: Seamus con Lavander, Neville con una chica del otro colegio, Paul con una rubia...- se frenó. El sólo hecho de pensar que esa rubia era Hermione, lo puso de la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que no deje de pensar en su amiga, ni siquiera cuando está hablando de otra chica?

-Vamos Ron, no le des tanta vuelta! ¿La encontraste o no?

-Sí, sí, la encontré – una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara – Estaba ahí sentadita, triste como siempre. La invité a bailar y, aunque al principio pareció dudarlo, luego aceptó. Bailamos y bailamos; yo estaba muy nervioso – Ron se sonrojó - pero cada vez que ella posaba sus dulces ojos sobre los míos, era como si me olvidara de dónde estaba, como si sólo existiésemos ella y yo...

Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo mismo le pasaba cuando estaba con Ginny.

-...era raro, Harry, muy raro. ¿Cómo puede ser que yo me haya sentido así? Es imposible que me esté enamorando, ella es una completa desconocida.

Harry dejó de sonreir. ¿Completa desconocida? Pero si Ron y Herms...- ¡¡NO!! – gritó - ¡¿No me digas que no le preguntaste el nombre?!

-¡SÍ! Sí, ¿Cómo no se lo voy a preguntar? Es más, se lo pregunté millones de veces, pero ella simplemente se negó a decirme quién era. No me dijo por qué y yo tampoco le volví a insistir; ahora lo único que sé de ella es que es una Gryffindor que siempre está sola y – Ron sonrió - que besa muuuuuuy bieeeeeen...

-¿Entonces lo hiciste? – A Harry se le iluminó la cara de felicidad - ¿Cumpliste tu promesa?

-¡¡¡Pero claro, amiguito!!! Era imposible resistirse a esos labios...

-¡¡Bien por ti, Ron!! Tu primer beso, qué tierno...y encima con la persona a la que amas.

-No sé, Harry, no sé – Ron volvió a tomar un largo trago de su bebida – Si realmente es "mi alma gemela" (porque verdaderamente lo sentí así) ¿Cómo voy a hacer para volver a encontrarla?

Harry simplemente no entendía por qué Hermione no le había dicho a su amigo quién era.

-Mira, ya bastante me costó encontrarla esta vez...imagínate en Hogwarts! Me volvería loco!

-¿Pero vos no le dijiste nada, Ron? ¿No le dijiste quién eras?

-Ese es el otro problema...- la cara de Ron se ensombreció de repente – Sí le dije quién era, y hasta le di mi pluma para que yo pudiese reconocerla algún día – dijo señalando el costado del sombrero donde debería estar la pluma – pero lo único que hizo cuando le dije mi nombre fue...

------------------------------

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿SALISTE CORRIENDO????????????

-¿Qué...quieres...q-que haga...Gi-nny? – Hermione no paraba de llorar - S-sí t-tu hermano...se ente-ra...de q-quién soy...

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!

-Si Ron se en... - Hermione trató de calmarse para poder seguir hablando - ...se enterase de quién es "su morocha" en realidad, se querría matar!! Imagínate, soy SU MOROCHA, la persona de la cuál estuvo hablando todo este tiempo! ¡La persona de la cuál piensa estar enamorado! Imagínate si se entera de que ESA persona, su amor imposible, su alma gemela, su _princesa..._ – Hermione sollozó al recordar la forma en que lo decía Ron -...soy YO!!!!

-¡¡Hermione por favooooooor!! – Ginny estaba sacada. Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-En serio, Gin! No lo quiero perder como amigo... ¡Ron se llevaría una gran decepción! La hermosa chica, morocha y de ojos azules, en realidad es la sabelotodo de pelo enmarañado y ojos marrones! La _pesadilla_, como bien dijo él en primer año...

-Sabes muy bien que mi hermano no piensa eso de vos – más calmada, Ginny se sentaba en el borde de la cama al lado de su amiga.

-¡¡No, no lo sé Ginny!! ¿No ves que estamos peleando todo el tiempo? No hay un día que no discutamos, y a mí eso me hace muy mal; me escondo de él después de cada discusión, ¿Cómo crees sino que vio a la morocha en nuestra sala común? ¡Era yo! El día que nos peleamos sobre las vacaciones y Krum...

-Krum...

-¿Qué pasa con Víktor?

-Krum es el claro ejemplo de que mi hermano te quiere. ¿No has visto cómo se pone cada vez que lo nombras? ¡¡¡Estalla en celos!!!!

-Sí, pero eso no significa que Ron sienta algo por mí – Hermione bajó la mirada al suelo – Tu hermano nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo...

-Yo no estaría tan segura – Ginny abrazó a su amiga por los hombros – Vamos, Herms, no lo niegues más. Se gustan y ninguno quiere aceptarlo.

-¡Yo sí! – Ginny se quedó de piedra; los ojos como platos – Yo sí lo acepto, me gusta Ron...¡No me mires así! Me gusta mucho ese Ron que conocí anoche: fue tan caballero, tan dulce, tan tierno...

-¿Mi hermano caballero? ¿Estás segura de que era él, Hermione?

-Sí, él mismo me lo dijo después de que nos besamos...

-¿¿¿¿SE BESARON????

La cara de Hermione era fuego. Se sonrojó hasta las puntas de las orejas y se rió con nerviosismo. El beso era un detalle que había evitado contarle a Ginny, no por desconfianza, sino por vergüenza.

-S-sí, nos besamos...¡pero sólo una vez eh!

-Wow, Herms ¡tu primer beso! ¿¿¿¿Y????

-Y... ¿qué?

-¡Cuéntame todo, amiga! ¿Fue lindo? ¿Fue tierno? ¿Cómo besa mi hermano?

-Hermoso – Hermione sonrió al recordar el beso – Fue hermoso, tierno, dulce ¡todo! Tan suave, pero a la vez tan pasional...

-¡Miralo a Ronnie, eh! ¿Quién iba a decir que besa tan bien?

-Sí, la verdad... mi primer beso, y el último con él.

-No, nada de eso. Ahora mismo hablas con Ron y le dices que fuiste tú la que lo besó esta noche.

-No puedo, Ginny, no insistas más... yo ya tomé mi decisión – Hermione se puso seria y miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos – Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto – Ginny la miró con cara de _"por favor"_ - ¡Prométemelo Ginny!

-Está bien, Herms, te lo prometo.

------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó sin ganas de hacer nada. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía ganas de ir a clases, quería quedarse allí en su pieza, encerrada, sin salir al exterior. Se sentía débil, cansada y, por sobre todas las cosas, incapaz de volver a mirar a Ron a los ojos. No se arrepentía del beso, no... sino que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al primer comentario de lo sucedido anoche; porque era obvio que Ron lo iba a comentar. Lamentablemente para ella, Ginny se levantó y no la dejó quedarse en la cama, así que cuando estuvieron las dos vestidas, salieron al comedor para desayunar.

Cuando llegaron al salón (que ya no tenía el aspecto de anoche, sino que volvía a estar repleto de mesas redondas) Harry y Ron ya estaban desayunando. En la mesa de al lado de ellos, un grupito de chicas no paraba de mirarlos.

-¡Ginny! ¡Hermione! ¡Por aquí! – Harry gritaba y agitaba la mano en el aire.

-Ya te vimos Harry, no hace falta tanto alboroto – Ginny decía esto mientras ella y Hermione se sentaban en la mesa con los chicos.

-Bueno, pensé que no nos encontrarían...¬¬

-Harry, Harry ¡no somos estúpidas!

-Ya lo sé, yo no dije que lo eran...

-Pero lo insinuaste...

Harry y Ginny se pusieron a discutir; Ron aprovechó el momento para averiguar si era Hermione la que bailaba anoche con Paul.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? No te vi en el baile...

A Hermione se le paralizó el corazón al oír de nuevo esa voz. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada de la tostada que estaba comiendo, así que sin mirarlo contestó:

-No estuve mucho tiempo en el baile, por eso no me viste...yo te estuve buscando para charlar unas cositas, pero después me di cuenta que no sabía cómo estabas vestido – Hermione no sabía qué más decir; en parte todo era verdad, pero no podía decirle que al final lo encontró y luego de un rato de bailar se besaron apasionadamente -  Así que como no te encontré, subí a mi habitación a terminar unos deberes atrasados que tenía.

-¿Deberes atrasados? ¡Hermione, no tenemos tarea! No estamos en Hogwarts, eh...

-E-eh...sí...claro...t-tienes razón – tosió un poco para que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

-Además, le hubieses preguntado a Harry sobre mí – Ron comenzaba a subir el tono de voz – ¡Yo era el ridículo vestido de príncipe! ¿No me viste?

-S-sí...ahora q-que me lo dices m-me pareció verte cerca de...- pero Hermione no pudo continuar. Una de las chicas que estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos. Llegó y se sentó en el único lugar que quedaba vacío: al lado de Ron.

-Discúlpame, no pude evitar oír lo que decías – la chica se dirigió a Ron sin importarle interrumpir a Hermione - ¿Vos eras el chico morocho que vestía como príncipe anoche en el baile?

-Ehhh – Ron parecía desconcertado por la pregunta de la chica - Sí, era yo – le dijo, mientras le echaba un vistazo de arriba abajo: la chica no estaba nada mal - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Ayy, sabía que eras tú! – La chica miró hacia la mesa de al lado y alzó sus pulgares eufóricamente. Sus amigas en la mesa comenzaron a reír y a aplaudir – Soy Victoria Pitt – le estrechó la mano a Ron en forma de saludo - Anoche bailamos juntos ¿no me recuerdas?

Ginny y Harry dejaron de discutir. Ron abrió mucho los ojos y Hermione casi tira el café de la mesa. Reinó el silencio entre los 5; sólo fue roto por la misma Victoria.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-N-no – contestó Ron tratando de calmarse – Dime una cosa, Victoria...

-Llámame Vick – lo interrumpió.

-Bueno Vick... ¿En qué momento bailamos juntos exactamente? Porque la verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

-No sé exactamente, yo estaba un poco pasada de copas – se sonrojó – pero sí me acuerdo que tú llevabas unas bebidas en las manos, y no te contentaste mucho cuando yo te invité a bailar...

El pelirrojo suspiró. No, Vick no era la morocha, sino que era la chica a la cual rechazó "violentamente" cerca de los baños, cuando vio a la morocha por primera vez en el baile.

-Ahhh, ya sé quién sos – contestó - y perdóname por haberte empujado, es que estaba buscando a alguien en ese momento.

-¡Bah, no importa! – le dijo Vick sonriendo, todavía sonrojada – No venía a buscar tus disculpas, todo lo contrario. Quería saber si algún día de estos te gustaría salir conmigo a caminar. El bosque del colegio es muy hermoso en esta época del año y tengo entendido que ustedes todavía no tuvieron tiempo de ir a recorrerlo.

Ron volvió a mirar a Vick. Era una chica muy linda, alta, morocha (salvo por dos mechones rubios a cada costado) y de ojos marrones muy profundos. Tenía el pelo no tan lacio, rebajado adelante y peinado con raya al medio; no perdía nada aceptando la proposición, ¿o sí?. Miró de soslayo a Hermione, quien parecía tener mucho interés en la conversación, y luego se dirigió a Vick:

-¿A qué hora quieres que nos encontremos?

--------------------------

La primera semana en el colegio Freedomm pasó bastante rápido para los chicos de Hogwarts. No tuvieron muchas clases, pero sí varias visitas guiadas a lugares extraordinarios de Canadá. Hermione estaba fascinada con todo lo que aprendía, pero su felicidad siempre se disipaba cada vez que veía a Ron con Vick. Estos últimos habían estado toda la semana reuniéndose en el bosque y eso a Hermione la ponía loca. No sabía lo que hacían cuando estaban a solas, seguramente sólo charlaban, pero parecía que Ron la pasaba muy bien con la chica: _"Es súper simpática, siempre me hace reír" "La paso muy bien con ella, además es una chica muy guapa"_ Esos eran algunos de los comentarios que Hermione tenía que soportar de parte de Ron. Cada día se le hacía más difícil esconder los celos que sentía.

Por su parte, Ron se sentía muy bien al lado de Vick. Era su primer amiga en ese colegio y sentía que podía confiar en ella como lo hacía con Harry y con Hermione (bueno, quizás no tanto). Era una chica muy divertida y comprensiva, y se sentía bastante cómodo a su lado. En una de sus salidas ella trató de besarlo, pero él se separó de ella rápidamente. La chica de disculpó y le rogó que siguieran siendo amigos; por supuesto que él aceptó. Vick era una chica bonita y Ron lo sabía, pero no se comparaba con Hermione y mucho menos con su morocha.

"¿Con Hermione?"- pensó, mientras se vestía para salir a caminar con Vick – "¿Qué hago pensando en ella?"

Se terminó de vestir y salió de su habitación. Abajo, en la sala común _(n/a: No, no están en Hogwarts, pero eso no significa que los otros colegios no tengan sala común!) _se encontró con Harry y Ginny sentados en un sillón (muy pegados para su gusto) y con Hermione escribiendo muy concentrada en una mesa.

-¿Vuelves a salir con Victoria, Ron? – preguntó Harry.

-Sí, vamos a caminar por el bosque otra vez. ¿Algún problema?

Hermione sintió unas terribles ganas de gritar que ella sí tenía problemas. No soportaba que Ron esté abandonando a sus mejores amigos (especialmente a ella) por la primer chica que se le cruzó en el camino.

-No, ninguno – oyó decir a Harry - Sólo preguntaba.

-Está bien, entonces me...

-¿No te parece que primero deberías terminar el trabajo de Herbología antes de salir otra vez con esa chica? – Hermione no pudo contenerse esta vez.

Ron la miró desconcertado; no sólo por el reproche que le acababa de hacer, sino porque era la primera vez en la semana que Hermione se dirigía a él. Por fin le habló mirándolo a los ojos y no evitando su mirada.

-El trabajo es para la semana que viene, Hermione, no lo voy a hacer con tanta anticipación.

-Está bien – respondió ella secamente - pero luego cuando no puedas terminarlo no me pidas que te ayude...

-¿Y qué te hace creer que voy a pedirte ayuda a ti? – le dijo Ron, molesto por el tono de voz que utilizaba su amiga.

-Siempre lo haces – dijo.

-Es verdad – interrumpió Harry.

-¡¡No te metas Harry!! – Ron perdía la paciencia minuto a minuto.

-¡No le grites! – se metió Ginny.

-¿¡Qué lo defiendes tú!?

-Ron, cálmate, fue sólo un comentario.

-¡¡Entonces guárdate tus comentarios la próxima vez, Harry!!

-¡¡Ron deja de gritarnos!! – Hermione se levantó de la silla, parecía a punto de llorar - ¿¡Qué te pasa últimamente!?

-¡A mí nada! A ti qué te pasa últimamente... no me hablas, ni siquiera me miras – Ron parecía herido más que molesto – ¡¡Y ahora que por fin me diriges la palabra lo único que haces es regañarme!!

-Si no te hablé en toda la semana – las lágrimas de Hermione amenazaban con salir - ¡¡es porque pasas más tiempo con esa "amiguita" tuya que conmigo!!

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione había dicho "conmigo" y no "con nosotros".

-Parece que esa tal Vick te está llenando la cabeza a su favor, haciendo que te olvides de quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos en realidad...

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? – sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos Ron se adelantó hacia donde estaba ella, se paró delante, muy cerca, y le susurró - ¿Estás celosa?

Hermione pensó que sus piernas se iban a quebrar. Sentía la respiración de Ron muy cerca suyo y se sintió desfallecer. Miró a Ron a los ojos, él no le sacaba la vista de encima. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, traicionándola.

-¿No se te hace tarde para tu cita, hermanito? – Ginny percibió que su amiga estaba nerviosa y trató de sacarla de esa incómoda situación.

-Tienes razón – dijo el pelirrojo, sin moverse de delante de Hermione – Vick me debe estar esperando.

Y diciendo esto salió a zancadas de la sala, no sin antes dirigirle una sombría mirada a Hermione. Lo único que hizo ella fue guardar sus cosas en la mochila y sin decir una palabra, se fue a su habitación.

-Tenías razón, Ginny – Harry habló mientras abrazaba a la chica por los hombros – Estos dos sí que van a necesitar un empujoncito.

Ginny sonrió, y luego de comprobar que estaban solos en la sala, se acercó al chico de gafas y le dio un tierno y largo beso en los labios.

---------------------------

Aloha! Cómo andan?? No se me pueden quejar eh, actualizé bastante rapidito esta vez! (creo q no tardé más de 2 semanas, no? wow! O.o!) Y bien? Que les pareció? Yo sé que seguro desilusioné a más de una persona con la reacción de Hermione, pero piensen: es Hermione!! Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?? Además, no se quejen eh, que si Hermione le decía a Ron que era ella, se nos acababa el fic!! (y yo no kero!). Perdónenme por este capítulo medio aburridito, pasa que dps de todo lo que paso en el chapter anterior necesitaba un capítulo tranqui, sin muchas cosas, para acomodar todas las situaciones de los personajes...

Vieron que apareció un nuevo personaje???? Que bien que me cae esa chica Vick, eh...no sé por qué :P:P jejejejeje...Sí! como habrán adivinado esa soy yo! Sorry por el apellido que me puse, es que no encontré otro más apropiado (lo amo!) no podía ponerme "Victoria Grint" o "Victoria Radcliffe"...también pensé en mi Elijah o mi Orlando, pero tampoco quedaba...en fín, es mi fic y hago lo que quiero (muahahahaha! xD) naaa, en serio, no se me ocurrió otra cosa!

Dedico este capítulo (no sé que me agarró ahora que dedico los capítulos) a mi fiel seguidora **Umi-chan**, que de seguro no va a poder leer este cap hasta septiembre...niña, voy a extrañar tus reviews estos dos meses! Espero que estés bien y más te vale avisarme apenas llegues eh!

Bueno, les agradezco por todos los reviews que recib (_superé mi record_, recibí **21**!! xD xD toy felizzz!) y les pido encarecidamente que no dejen de escribirme! **REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!** me escriben todo lo que quieran: quejas, consejos, halagos, suplicas... me cuentan como se sintieron, que les gustaría que pase en el fic...todo! cuanto más largo el review, mejor! Jajaja... no, no se sientan presionados, yo solo quiero un review largo o cortito da igual, soy feliz con que me escriban nomás! Ahora paso a responder los reviews anteriores:

**Luz**: Love ya'!! q t voy a decir? GRACIAS AMIGA!! _tamoylosabes.14_ jajaja! Besotes...

****

**Caro**: Acá toy eh, terminando las vacas y haciendo otro capitulo! No t me quejes eh! :P viste, yo tb me muero si Ron me pone cara de pobrecito...y en este cap? Cuando se le acerca y le susurra "estás celosa?" AHHH!!!! Yo me muero!! Vos tb, no? jeje...y con Harry lo mismo! Como le va a decir todo eso a Ginny?? Es un tierno, lo amo...Nos vemos en absisa amiga, TKM! we love Ron

****

**ophelia dakker**: No me mates!! Y no te vuelvas psicótica por favor! jajaja...me encantó tu review, me reí mucho leyéndolo! Gracias por todo lo q me decís, y realmente espero q te haya gustado este cap...tratá esta vez de no gritar tan fuerte para no asustar a tu flia! Jajaja! Besotes y gracias!! xD

****

**Snellie**: Te puedo asegurar que Herms sí se infartó cuando supo q Ron era el príncipito! Gracias por decidirte a escribirme, espero q lo sigas haciendo! Y gracias por leer! Besotes...

****

**Paulina Potter**: Gracias! y opino lo mismo que vos: qué buenos besos los que se dieron! Jeje...

****

**isadora**: Gracias!! Qué bueno q te caigo bien! Q divina!! Jejeje...me sonrojo gracias x escribirme, ojalá te guste este chapter!!

****

**almu**: a mi tb me da algo si ron me dice princesa! Jejeje! besotes y gracias!!

**Vale**: Gracias! acá está el cap, q lo disfrutes!

****

**Nelly Grint**: jejeje, acá lo continúo! No desesperes! Gracias por escribirme! xD

****

**ruperts lover**: no tenes q agradecerme! Yo soy la q te agradezco a vos por leerme! Besotes y gracias!!

****

**Umi-chan**: jajaja, no t me mueras! No t hagas manchita q sino no vas a poder leer mas! Jejeje, espero q estes bien, y no t olvides: voy a estar esperando tus reviews cuando vuelvas! GRACIAS por todo!

****

**Naoki Thanatos**: aquí tu fan respondiéndote un review! Me alegro mucho q te haya gustado! Obvio q no se compara con tus fics, jeje...a ver cuando actualizas alguno eh! Q me estoy muriendo, mujer! Gracias por leerme, y gracias por escribir tus maravillosos fics! Besotes...

****

**Violet-potter**: de verdad el capitulo estuvo romántico?? Q weno! Puedo dormir en paz entonces, eso era lo q qria lograr! Gracias!!

****

**Climenestra**: No soy tan mala, che! Jejeje...gracias por seguir leyéndome y escribiéndome cada capitulo! En verdad t lo agradezco mucho! Besotes!!

****

**NuRiEl-WrItEr**: No t mueras! Jajaja! Gracias por leerme, y yo tb t felicito por tus fics!

****

**Natu**: amigaaaaaa... asi q soñaste con el fic?? Jajaja, q divina! Bueno, aca verás q no pasó exactamente lo mismo que en tu sueño, jeje! Pero quien te dice, pronto Herms le cuenta a Ron la vdd. Gracias por seguir apoyándome, sos genial! Y sí, "just be yourself" significa "sólo sé tu q Hermione no hace, no? jajaja! Besotes, y espero poder chatear pronto con vos!

****

**Aseneth Potter Weasley**: Gracias! Que graciosa la idea de Ginny porrista! No se me ocurrió, q lástima...=o(...y bueno, voy a tratar de poner más momentos H/G, pasa q trato de escribir un fic R/Hr por sobre todas las cosas...espero t guste este chapter, no dejes de escribirme! xD

****

**Lunita-L**: Quien pudiera ser ella!!!! Tenés toda la razón del mundo, jajajaja! Gracias por escribirme!!!!

****

**Claudix Black**: jajaja, cómo q moriste?!?! No por favor! me voy a sentir muy culpable! Ya t debes haber imaginado la carita de Herms, no? pobrecita se quizo morir cuando se entero! Ojala t guste este chapter, aunq no supera al anterior, eso seguro :P Besotes, y gracias por leer!

****

**HermyBlack**: gracias, gracias! no dejes de escribirme para contarme q te pareció este cap!

****

**Lil Granger**: holas! Mi nueva friend! Jejeje...la vdd es q yo tb me muero si Ron me dice princesa, yo no se cómo hizo Hermione para quedarse ahí parada, yo me caigo muerta!! Jajaja! Y a quién no le gustaría ser cenicienta!? Tenes razón en eso, jajaja! Viste q es un tierno? Le da la plumita ahhhh!!! suspiro Espero q ya hayas entendido qué es morocha, y no hace falta q te vayas a la peluquería: vos sos morocha! Jajajaja! (y yo tb, no me había dado cta :P) Opino igual q vos con respecto a la relación H/G... si no se lo dicen y Ron se entera de otra manera... mejor no hablemos q quizá adelanto algo! shh, vicky, q faltan capítulos por hacer todavía GRACIAS por todo lo lindo q me decis, y no me pidas perdón por no haberme escrito antes! Me alegro mucho q me vuelvas a escribir y a leer, y tb me alegra saber q no te enojaste... asi q ahora q se q no te enojas t digo: ACTUALIZA RON Y UN BEBE!!!!!!!!! Por dios!! Jajaja... Besotes y nos hablamos! xD

Besotes, mil gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!! Y ya saben: Promocionen el fic!! =D :P ;)


	6. En el Pueblo

Just be yourself Capítulo 6 

-¿Qué haremos esta tarde? – Harry preguntó a sus amigos en la mesa donde estaban desayunando.

-Podríamos ir todos juntos a recorrer el pueblo – respondió Ginny mientras tomaba una tostada del plato - ¿Qué te parece Herms?

-Lo que sea, me da lo mismo.

-¿Ron?

-Eh, yo... yo ya tengo planes, – dijo un poco sonrojado - salgo con Vick.

Los días seguían pasando y Ron seguía viéndose con Vick, Hermione seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Ron (a pesar de varios intentos por parte del pelirrojo de arreglar las cosas) y Harry y Ginny seguían escondiendo su relación.

-¡Increíble! La primera tarde libre que tenemos en la semana y no la compartes con nosotros! – Ginny parecía molesta.

-Bueeeeeno... déjame ver - Ron pareció meditar algo - Puedo decirle a Vick que venga con nosotros...

-¡Qué buena idea! – se apuró a decir Harry, antes de que cualquiera de las chicas pudieran protestar – De paso nos puede llevar a recorrer el pueblo, ella lo conoce mejor que nosotros.

Exactamente a las 5 de la tarde, Ron estaba sentado en la entrada del colegio esperando a que llegasen los demás. Tenía el pelo mojado, todo despeinado, y llevaba puestos unos jeans pescadores y una chomba negra que lo hacía verse más adulto. _(n/a: qué hermoso!)_ Exactamente a las 5 y 10 de la tarde, Vick bajaba las escaleras de la entrada. Estaba muy bella, como siempre, con unas calzas rojas y una remera rosada; pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Ron fue que la chica no estaba sola: el ingrato, mal nacido y metiche de Paul (según la opinión de Ron) venía caminando al lado de la chica.

-¡Ron! Perdónanos por llegar tarde, es que Paul no encontraba sus lentes de sol – dijo Vick señalando la cara del chico – ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Nos están esperando en los carruajes, – contestó Ron – pero antes de ir permíteme una pregunta: ¿Qué haces aquí Paul?

-Los voy a acompañar en su salida – respondió el rubio – Yo también necesito ir al pueblo, y la verdad es que no me gustaría ir solo en el carruaje... pero quédate tranquilo – agregó, viendo la cara de desesperación que ponía el pelirrojo – cuando llegamos al parque principal los abandono: me voy a visitar el local de un amigo.

-Está bien, no hay problema – mintió Ron – Ahora vámonos, que nos están esperando.

La idea de que Paul los acompañase en su salida no le hacía ninguna gracia. Sabía que el chico tenía claras intenciones con Hermione y que no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para estar con ella. No es que estuviese celoso, no; simplemente no le gustaba ese chico para su amiga.

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban Harry, Ginny y Hermione, partieron rápido hacia el pueblo, y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaban caminando por el centro, disfrutando de aquella hermosa y calurosa tarde.

Harry y Ginny iban caminando delante de todo, los seguían Paul y Hermione charlando animadamente, y al final del grupo iban Ron y Vick tomados del brazo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Ron se dio cuenta de la vestimenta de Hermione. Llevaba puesto exactamente lo mismo que usó Ginny en el baile: una remera blanca que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, y esos jeans negros que verdaderamente lo volvían loco.

-Ron, ¿por qué no me dejas amarte? – Vick interrumpió sus pensamientos con esta insólita pregunta.

-Ya sabes por qué... – la miró a los ojos y descubrió que estaban llorosos – No Vick, no me llores otra vez...

-Perdóname, - dijo la chica apenada - es que no lo puedo evitar...

-Escúchame bien – Ron se paró en seco, le tomó las dos manos y la miró con esos profundos ojos azules – Tú sabes muy bien que yo te aprecio mucho; eres una chica... – se sonrojó levemente, le costaba expresar sus sentimientos – eres una chica muy bella, Vick, y demasiado buena para andar sufriendo por mi culpa. Sabes, hay veces que me gustaría poder corresponderte, poder quererte de la forma en que tú me quieres, pero... – _"¿pero qué?"_ pensó Ron, _"¿no puedo porque estoy enamorado de un fantasma?"_

-Es la morocha, ¿no? – habló Vick, soltándole las manos y secándose las lágrimas - ¡Por favor, Ron! Ni siquiera sabes quién es...

-Es que no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza – confesó el pelirrojo cabizbajo, mientras comenzaban a caminar otra vez – Lo he hablado con Ginny, quizá tuviese una respuesta a su reacción... ustedes las mujeres se conocen más entre ustedes... pero las pocas veces que hablé con ella, no me dijo mucho. Tú eres la única con la que puedo hablar.

-Pero, ¿Y los chicos?

-Sí, también hablé con Harry, fue al primero que recurrí (es mi mejor amigo), pero siempre trata de evitar el tema... es como si le incomodara hablar de la morocha.

-¿Y Paul?

-¿Paul? – Ron miró hacia donde estaba el chico, que caminaba muy cerca de Hermione para su gusto - ¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota en todo esto?

-Puedes hablar con él también, ¿acaso no duermen en el mismo cuarto? Paul es un buen chico, no sé por qué lo odias tanto.

-Es que es muy... es tan... ¡tan insoportable!

-No sabes lo que dices Ron, se nota que no lo conoces bien – indignada, Vick se separó de Ron y fue hacia donde estaban Paul y Hermione, dejando al pelirrojo caminando solo.

-¡Hey! – gritó Harry desde adelante - ¿Qué les parece si tomamos un helado en aquel lugar? - señaló una gran heladería al frente de donde estaban.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas que había a la entrada de la heladería. Era un lugar muy lindo, bien cuidado y muy acogedor. Afuera tenía varias mesas con sombrillas a lo alto para cubrir así a la gente sentada del sol; adentro tenía más mesas y también una mesa más grande, donde uno podía servirse diferentes tipos de salsas en los helados. Harry y Ginny se sentaron juntos, Vick al lado del ojiverde y junto a ella se sentó Paul.

-¡Ven hermanito! Siéntate al lado mío – Ron no tuvo otra opción que sentarse al lado de Ginny y dejar que Hermione se siente al lado de Paul.

Pidieron sus helados y estuvieron charlando un buen rato. Todos parecían felices y contentos; todos menos Ron: miraba constantemente cómo Hermione y Paul no dejaban de hablar. Parecía que el chico era divertido, ya que Hermione se reía muy seguido. Se veía tan hermosa sonriendo... En ese momento, Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba sutilmente maquillada, con un poquito de color en los ojos y en los labios. La hacía verse tan dulce, tan inocente...

-¿Ron? ¿Ron te pasa algo?

Vick lo sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara hasta quedar del mismo color de su pelo.

-N-no, na-nada... me quedé pensando en tonterías.

¿Eran realmente tonterías? _"¿Qué te pasa Weasley?"_ pensó. _"Es sólo Hermione, tu amiga, no tiene nada de nuevo". _Obviamente seguía siendo Hermione, la misma de todos los días, pero entonces... ¿Por qué tenía esos pensamientos? ¿Por qué cada vez la veía más hermosa que nunca? ¿Sería porque estaban peleados y realmente la extrañaba?_ "Pss... si yo no la extraño........ ¡NO! Dije que NO la extraño........ está bien, está bien, ¿a quién engaño? La extraño demasiado"_

-...jajajaja!! ¿Cómo es que te sabes tantos chistes Paul? – exclamó Ginny sin parar de reír – Vamos, cuéntate otro.

-¡Uno de _muggles_, Paul! – le espetó Vick.

-Bueno, bueno... – dijo el rubio – Resulta que iban dos magos caminando por el Londres Muggle – Paul movió los brazos como si estuviese caminando por la calle - y en un momento se cruzan con un hombre que parece estar huyendo de algo – puso cara de terror, simulando estar asustado - Los magos supusieron que era uno de esos "larrones" _muggle_ huyendo de algo...

-Ladrones, Paul – corrigió Hermione, sonriendo.

-Sí, sí, como sea que se llamen... los magos trataron de frenarlo, pero en ese instante el _muggle_ trató de pegarle un puñetazo a uno de ellos y... – simuló estar pegándole una piña a alguien; pero cuando agitó el brazo no se dio cuenta que tenía el helado en la mano, y sin querer lo derramó todo encima del pantalón de Hermione. Ésta pegó un gritito al sentir el frío en sus rodillas y casi se tira encima su propio helado cuando se separó bruscamente de la mesa.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿PERO ERES TONTO?!?!?!? – gritó Ron, al tiempo en que se levantaba de la silla de un salto.

-¡Ron! – Ginny lo sentó de un tirón en la remera – ¡No es para que grites así!

-¡Ups! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Uyyyy perdóname Hermione!!!!!! – Paul se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello y realmente estaba muy apenado por lo que había pasado.

-Está bien....... no te preocupes, Paul, fue...... fue un accidente, a cualquiera le puede pasar – respondió la chica mientras se paraba y tomaba una servilleta para limpiarse.

-No, no, no está bien... – el rubio tomó una servilleta y se acercó a Hermione – Déjame que te limpie por lo menos...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA, PAUL!!!!!! – aulló Ron, volviéndose a levantar y avanzando a zancadas hacia donde estaba Paul, señalándolo con el dedo - ¡¡¡¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!!!!!!

Toda la heladería los miraba con curiosidad. Los gritos de Ron resonaron por toda la cuadra, haciendo que muchas cabezas curiosas se dieran vuelta para observarlos. Esto no le gustó para nada a Hermione, quien pronto reaccionó como siempre lo hacía con Ron:

-¡¡No hace falta semejante escándalo, Ronald!! – le dijo, evitando mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rudo? ¿No ves que Paul sólo trata de ayudarme? – le espetó, acercándose hacia Paul y tomándole la servilleta que tenía en la mano – Gracias Paul, puedo sola – y con esto, se alejó caminando en dirección a los baños.

Luego del "pequeño incidente" en la heladería, el grupo siguió su rumbo hacia los diferentes lugares del pueblo. Vick y Paul los iban guiando hacia varios locales del centro, desde lugares donde vendían souvenirs (recuerdos del país), hasta lugares llenos de máquinas y juegos mágicos. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un gran parque lleno de árboles y flores, y también bancos puestos debajo de los árboles para que la gente pueda sentarse a charlar y pasar un buen rato. El parque era bastante grande, tenía juegos para los más niños y un gran arenero donde había varias madres con sus hijos jugando. Los bancos estaban por todos lados, bordeando el parque, y en la mayoría de ellos había una pareja de novios sentada. Para alegría de Ron, Paul se despidió de ellos apenas llegaron al lugar, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y volviéndose a disculpar por la gran mancha que le dejó con su helado en el pantalón.

-¿Estás enojada, Vick? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaban en un banco cerca del arenero. Harry y Ginny se habían ido a comprar unos refrescos y Hermione caminaba por el pasto, observando los diferentes tipos de flores que encontraba en su camino.

-No, para nada – le sonrió tiernamente – Es que antes no entendía por qué odiabas tanto a Paul, en cambio ahora me quedó todo más claro.

-¿Te diste cuenta que es un imbécil?

-Me di cuenta que estás celoso.

-¿¿QUÉ??

-Eso, que estás celoso de Paul... porque a él le gusta Hermione.

-¡JÁ! ¿Celoso yo? ¡¡Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi amiga!! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo estoy...

-Que te gusta Hermione – Vick no lo dejó terminar.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE QQUUÉÉ!?!?!? – exclamó Ron - ¿¿Q-qué disparates estás diciendo??

-Ron, a mí me lo puedes decir...

-P-pero...... si yo...... ¡¡A mí no me gusta Hermione!!

-Vamos, ¿te piensas que no me he dado cuenta cómo la miras? Además, la estás protegiendo todo el tiempo... ¡de cualquier cosa, por insignificante que sea!

-¡¡Pero eso es porque es mi amiga!!

-Conmigo no haces eso ¬¬

-B-bueno, es que tú...

-Es que yo no te gusto – Ron se sonrojó – Mira, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo ya entendí que no sientes lo mismo que yo... y verdaderamente me alegro que sea Hermione la que ocupe tu corazón... tengo entendido que es una buena chica y sé perfectamente que te va a hacer feliz.

-Pero...

-Shh – lo silenció poniéndole dos dedos en los labios – Déjame terminar – el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza – Yo te conozco hace poco, Ron, pero no hace falta saber mucho sobre ti para darse cuenta de que te mueres por Hermione. Cuando me contaste sobre tus peleas con ella, yo no podía creer que discutan por cosas tan estúpidas; pero ahora que lo veo con mis propios ojos, me doy cuenta de que es verdad y de que no lo hacen porque quieren lastimarse, sino que lo hacen para llamar la atención del otro... porque se gustan, se quieren. Ella te quiere. Tú la quieres. Se nota demasiado.

-¡Basta! – masculló Ron – No necesito de tu psicología amorosa. A mi no me gusta Hermione y punto.

-Sabes, algún día tendrás que aceptarlo... tienes que dejar de ser tan infantil, Ron, y admitir lo que te pasa con ella. Ahora hazme el favor de ir a pedirle perdón por la estúpida escena que le hiciste antes. – y cuando terminó de decir esto, se levantó del banco y se fue caminando por entre los árboles.

Ron se quedó solo, sentado, mirando los pájaros volar entre las copas de los árboles. ¿Tenía razón Vick? ¿Realmente se estaba enamorando de Hermione? _"No, no puede ser"_ pensó._ "¿Y la morocha entonces?". _De pronto la divisó, ahí sentada bajo un árbol con sus bucles perfectos moviéndose al compás del viento. Estaba apoyada en el tronco del árbol con los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando de la brisa que rozaba su cara en ese momento. Se veía tan bella, tan preocupada, tan indefensa... como si necesitara de alguien que la protegiera. Como si necesitara que Ron la protegiera. _"Necesito hablar con ella, necesito arreglar las cosas. Con volver a insistir no pierdo nada"._ Y con este pensamiento se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada su amiga.

Hermione no tenía noción del tiempo. Había estado sentada bajo un árbol por una cierta cantidad de tiempo que ya ni le importaba. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, triste, preocupada y siempre por la misma persona: Ron. No había remedio alguno para poder sacarlo de su mente: si no pensaba en la estúpida pelea que tuvieron hace días (y por la cual ella no le dirigía la palabra), recordaba la grandiosa noche que pasó junto a él el día del baile. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Un día tan tierno y otro día tan bruto. Pero lo peor era que nunca dejaba de ser hermoso, y cada hora que pasaba sin estar con él era un castigo, un sufrimiento gigante. Sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas; los cerró más fuerte tratando de que no se le escapara ninguna. Comenzó a visualizar a Ron en sus pensamientos, su cara pecosa, su pelo rojizo, sus ojos profundos, su voz...

-¿Hermione?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda. El sonido había sido tan real...

-Hermione, ¿me escuchas?

Otra vez. No, no podía ser...

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?

Lentamente abrió los ojos, temiendo que sus mayores sospechas se hicieran realidad. Y al fin cuando logró visualizar algo, lo primero que vio fue a él parado frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos azules que hasta hace poco estaba imaginándose en su mente. No sabía qué hacer, ni tampoco qué decir. Se desesperó y por su boca salieron las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron:

-No quiero hablar contigo, Ronald.

-No me importa – dijo, sentándose al lado de ella – Me vas a escuchar igual porque quiero que me escuches. Necesito que me escuches.

A Hermione se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas al sentir la presencia de su amigo tan cerca suyo. Sintió que temblaba, que no iba a poder resistirse esta vez. _"¿Por qué tienes este efecto en mí?" _le preguntó en sus pensamientos. _"¿No te das cuenta que es más fácil ignorarte que hablarte todos los días y no poder tenerte?"._

-¿Qué quieres? – le respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Quiero que dejemos de estar así. Yo... – Ron dirigió su vista al pasto - yo no... no soporto que me evites; no puedo estar un día más sin que me hables, sin que me mires...

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por la mejilla de Hermione.

-Desde hace tiempo que estás así conmigo... desde antes de abandonar Hogwarts diría yo, cuando nos peleamos por lo de – Ron tragó saliva, estuvo a punto de decir "Vicky" – por lo de Krum.

-Eso... fue una estupidez. – habló Hermione – Lo que... te dije ese día fue... fue por rabia, por enojo... – levantó la vista y miró al pelirrojo – Yo no me voy a ir a Bulgaria.

Ron alzó la mirada y por primera vez en semanas sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Por Merlín, cómo extrañaba esos ojos...

-E-entonces tú... ¿no vas a abandonarnos? – dijo, tratando de ocultar el destello de felicidad que le surgió en ese momento.

-¡Cómo supones que yo pueda dejarlos! – sonrió – Yo no podría vivir mucho tiempo lejos de... de ustedes. Perdóname que no te lo dije antes; no es que no haya tratado de decírtelo, en el baile te busqué para hablar de esto, pero...

-¿Me buscaste? – la interrumpió confundido - ¡No te vi! ¿Cómo estabas vestida? Yo era el príncipe... Eso sí, estaba morocho... ¡Si hubieras visto el hechizo metamórfico que me hice! Estoy seguro que no me hubieses reconocido.

Hermione se sonrojó muchísimo al escuchar esto último. Si supiera que en verdad no lo reconoció...

-N-no, no t-te vi... – dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a unas flores que había al pie del árbol – Pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que sepas que no me voy a ir.

Ron sonrió, las cosas se estaban aclarando. Ella le confesó su verdad, ahora le tocaba a él.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Si?

-Vick está enamorada de mí.

La sonrisa se esfumó de la cara de Hermione. _"Entonces..."_ pensó _"...todo este tiempo que salió con ella estuvieron...... todas esas veces que iban a 'caminar' en realidad iban a... ¿a besarse?". _Los celos, la furia y la frustración comenzaron a adueñarse del cuerpo de Hermione. _"¿Qué le ve a esa? Lo único que hace es separarlo más de sus verdaderos amigos". _Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que habrían hecho Ron y Vick los días que se juntaron. Mientras pensaba permaneció en silencio, cosa que extrañó mucho a Ron.

-¿No... no me vas a decir nada? – le preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? – respondió molesta - ¿Que te felicito por tu estúpida noviecita?

-¿Y quién dijo que Vick es mi novia? – Ron trató de esconder la sonrisa que le causó ver a Hermione... ¿celosa?

-Mira Ron, no quiero discutir otra vez contigo, pero tengo que decirte lo que pienso de esa chica...

-Hermione...

-...Pienso que es una niña hueca que se pasa todo el día riéndose tontamente junto a sus amigas, mirando al primer chico que se le cruce por enfrente, al buen estilo de Parvati y Lavander...

-Hermione...

-...y que la verdad, lo único que está haciendo es separarte de nosotros, tus amigos de toda la vida... no sé qué cosas te dirá, pero parece que disfrutas más su compañía que la nuestra... ya te lo he dicho una vez, esa chica te está llenando la cabeza en contra nuestra...

-¡¡HERMIONE!! – Ron la tomó por los brazos y la sacudió suavemente para que dejara de hablar - ¿¿Puedes callarte un minuto y dejarme hablar??

Hermione asintió muy despacio con la cabeza.

-A ver... – se puso de rodillas frente a la chica para mirarla directamente a los ojos – Yo no estoy saliendo con Vick, ella no es mi novia. En una de nuestras primeras salidas me confesó sus sentimientos, pero yo le dije que no sentía lo mismo hacia ella... Vick es una chica muy linda y la paso muy bien junto a ella, pero... – _"¿Pero qué?"_ pensó._ "¿¿...Hay otras dos chicas en mi cabeza, y una eres tú...??"._

-¿Pero? – preguntó una Hermione curiosa.

-Pero... no... no siento que sea la chica para mí.

-Ah, entiendo... y... – tosió un poco - ¿se besaron?

-Bueno, no fue un beso propiamente dicho... ella me tiró la boca y yo me separé rápido diciéndole lo que sentía. Por suerte supo entenderme y no se escandalizó mucho.

-Menos mal, sino no me imagino cómo hubieses hecho para calmarla...

-Eso es tarea fácil para mí. – dijo sonriendo orgullosamente - Con mis encantos la hubiese derretido ahí nomás.

-¡No seas orgulloso, Ron! – rió Hermione, mientras le pegaba cariñosamente en el brazo – Tus encantos no funcionan con todas las mujeres.

-Mis encantos pueden hacerte llorar... y también pueden hacerte reír – le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! – rió sarcásticamente Hermione – Eso sí que no lo creo.

-¿¿Ah no?? ¡¡Ahora vas a ver!! – y diciendo esto se acercó rápidamente a Hermione para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

Hermione no reaccionó a tiempo y comenzó a sufrir las cosquillas del pelirrojo. Se reía abiertamente y cada vez que Ron le tocaba la panza, gritaba como si se estuviese muriendo de risa. Trataba de zafarse de los brazos del pelirrojo, pero eran tan grandes y tan fuertes que sus intentos fueron en vano. Ron, por su parte, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír abiertamente al escuchar las carcajadas de su amiga. Hacía mucho que no la veía reír tanto y el sonido de su risa era como una bella melodía para sus oídos. Al ver las lágrimas de Hermione caer de sus ojos dejó de hacerle cosquillas, y sin dejar de sostenerla por los brazos le dijo:

-¿Se rinde ante mis encantos, señorita Granger?

-¡Nunca!

-Entonces no me deja otra opción que seguir con las cosquillas...

Y las carcajadas de Hermione volvieron a inundar el aire del parque una y otra vez. La gente que se encontraba allí los miraba con ternura y sonreía al ver la escena: estaban tan divertidos, tan tiernos... En un momento de distracción por parte del pelirrojo, Hermione pudo zafarse de sus brazos y comenzar a correr a través de los árboles, escapándose. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin dejar de darse vuelta a cada rato para ver dónde se encontraba su perseguidor.

Ron no tardó en alcanzarla cerca del arenero y para poder volver a ejercer el control sobre ella, tuvo que abalanzarse encima de su amiga, haciendo que los dos cayeran dentro del arenero.

Hermione quedó debajo de Ron, sobre la arena, sonrojándose terriblemente al darse cuenta la poca distancia que la separaba de la boca de su amigo. El pelirrojo también notó esto, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso debido a la incómoda, pero a la vez confortante situación. La cabeza le decía que salga de arriba de su amiga, ya que en cualquier momento ella podría enojarse por la posición en la que estaban, pero por algún motivo extraño Ron no podía levantarse. Sentía una fuerza exterior que lo atraía hacia el cuerpo de la chica, acercándolo cada vez más a sus labios. Sin saber exactamente por qué, comenzó a descender la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione estaba petrificada, sentía la respiración de su amigo en su pecho y veía cómo se iba acercando cada vez más. Sabía lo que sucedería después, pero no estaba segura si podría soportar las consecuencias que vendrían: no poder parar de pensar en él; no dejar de ver su rostro en todos lados; sufrir cada vez que lo tenga, porque esto sólo iba a ser un beso, nada más para él. Hermione no sabía si lo iba a poder superar esta vez, como lo estuvo haciendo desde la noche del baile. Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en todo esto.

Ron dejó de mirarla a los ojos y posó su mirada en los labios de su amiga. Se quedó inmóvil, de piedra, a pocos centímetros de su cara. El gesto que acababa de hacer le hizo recordar a la mejor noche de su vida: la noche que estuvo con su morocha. ¿Cómo, cómo diablos podía ser que las dos sean tan parecidas y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo?. Ron estaba cada vez más confundido.

Hermione percibió el titubeo de su amigo y pensó que quizá se había arrepentido antes de tiempo de lo que estaba por hacer. Se desilusionó un poco, verdaderamente sentía deseos de volver a besar a su amigo, pero sólo si él así lo desee. Supuso que Ron estaría demasiado avergonzado como para decirle que no quería hacer nada, así que ella misma decidió terminar con la situación incómoda en la que estaban.

-Levántate Ron – le dijo con un deje de tristeza – No querrás que Harry y Ginny nos encuentren en esta posición... tendríamos que darles una buena explicación, y seguramente no nos creerían lo que pasó realmente – concluyó, sonriendo tristemente.

Se decepcionó al escuchar el comentario de su amiga y se maldijo por haberse distraído en ese gesto. Sin decir nada y echándole una última mirada a esos ojos castaños, Ron se puso de pie y extendió su brazo para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse.

-Hace mucho que no los veo a esos dos – comentó para cambiar el tema - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarlos?

-Vamos, ya tendrían que haber regresado con las gaseosas hace rato.

Y así se comenzaron a andar por un camino rodeado de flores, buscando por todo el parque a sus dos amigos. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, pero luego comenzaron a tomar confianza y charlaron abiertamente durante todo el camino como lo hacían cada vez que se juntaban. Pasaron por una parte estrecha donde abundaban las flores violetas y blancas, y en un acto impulsivo Ron se agachó para recoger un par de cada una. Luego se las entregó a Hermione con una tímida sonrisa que ella no dudó en responder. Llegaron a la parte de los juegos, y a lo lejos divisaron una pareja hablando en una gran hamaca de madera.

-¡Allí están! – indicó Ron, señalando con el dedo.

-Yo no veo que esos dos chicos tengan gaseosas Ron... – inquirió Hermione - ¿Estás seguro que son ellos?

-¿No ves el cabello de Ginny? Ese color sólo lo lleva un Weasley – sonrió con orgullo.

Ron agitó la mano en el aire para que su hermana lo viera, pero ella no respondió al saludo: parecía muy entretenida en la charla que estaba teniendo con Harry. Siguieron caminando y de repente Hermione notó que Ron había quedado atrás, a unos pasos de ella. Estaba como clavado en el suelo, inmóvil, mirando hacia un punto a lo lejos. La castaña dirigió la mirada hacia donde observaba Ron y cuando vio la escena se le escapó un gritito de los labios: Harry y Ginny, sentados en la hamaca, besándose apasionadamente.

Al escuchar el grito, la pareja se separó rápidamente, sintiendo la presencia de sus amigos alrededor. Ginny se llevó las dos manos a la boca y Harry se paró bruscamente de la hamaca, sin saber qué hacer.

-Ron, yo te puedo explicar – dijo acomodándose los lentes que tenía torcidos.

-¡¡¡¡Cállate Potter, te voy a asesinar!!!! – exclamó el pelirrojo, acercándose a zancadas hacia donde estaba Harry de pie.

-¡¡No Ron, espera!! – gritó Ginny asustada - ¡Escúchalo antes de hacer algo!

-¡¡¡¡Sal del medio Ginny!!!! – cada vez estaba más cerca - ¡¡Contigo hablaré luego!!

-Ron... escúchame por favor, yo... yo la quiero a tu hermana... de verdad, ¡¡la quiero muchísimo!!

-¡¡¡Con esas palabras te sigues ganando más golpes, Harry!!!

Ron estaba a pocos pasos de su amigo; sentía tanta bronca y frustración en su interior que sabía que no iba a parar de golpearlo hasta que quede marcado. Aunque Harry no paraba de hablarle y Ginny de gritarle que no le haga nada, él no escuchaba nada. Estaba tan decepcionado y enojado que nada ni nadie podría frenarlo de pegarle unas buenas piñas a Harry. Bueno, eso es lo que el pelirrojo suponía.

Cuando se encontraba a menos de 3 pasos de alcanzar a Harry, Hermione se interpuso entre sus dos amigos mirándolo a los ojos y diciéndole:

-No lo hagas, Ron.

Ron se frenó justo delante de ella, no se atrevía a golpearla, no podía. – No te metas, por favor – le espetó.

-No voy a dejar que hagas algo de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir.

-Sal del camino, Hermione... ¡¿No ves lo que nos han hecho?!

-Yo no veo nada de malo en que la gente se quiera...

-¡¡Nos ocultaron su relación!! – estalló Ron - ¡¡No confiaron en nosotros!! ¿¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila??

Hermione se quedó callada. Por primera vez en su vida le hicieron una pregunta que no supo responder. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pelirrojo dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de ella como si fuese una extraña.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿no? – dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Ron, - exclamó Ginny - ella no tiene la culp...

-¡¿¡¿Lo sabías o no, Hermione?!?!

La chica bajó la mirada al suelo y luego asintió lentamente. Ron se quedó parado frente a ella por unos instantes, apretando los puños fuertemente y conteniendo las lágrimas de bronca que amenazaban con salir. Al no escuchar los gritos que se imaginó iban a venir, Hermione levantó la mirada muy despacio y se encontró con los ojos de su amigo llenos de furia y de tristeza. Luego de mirar a sus amigos por un momento, Ron comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás y lentamente fue girando sobre sus talones, para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Hermione, dándose vuelta para mirar a sus amigos. Aunque no obtuvo respuesta alguna, entendió lo que le decían sus miradas – Yo... – dijo insegura - yo no soy la que debería hablar con él.

-Pero eres la única persona que Ron escucharía en este momento, al menos sin pegarte ni lastimarte – le sonrió Harry.

-Y la única que podría calmarlo – añadió Ginny.

Hermione titubeó durante unos minutos. ¿Por qué tenían que pelearse otra vez, ahora que por fin se habían arreglado?. Ella no quería volver a estar separada del pelirrojo, no iba a permitir que la relación de sus amigos arruinara la suya con Ron. Decidida a no volver a perderlo, salió corriendo por el lugar donde su chico había escapado hacía unos instantes.

-¡¡¡¡Roooon!!!! – gritó - ¡¡¡¡Ron, espera por favor!!!!

Pero Ron ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharla.

oO! ='( ¡Pobrecito mi Ron! ¡Yo dije que tendrían que haberle dicho de ante mano! Ahora quién lo calma... Esperemos que Herms pueda hacerlo, sino ¡Alto lío se va a armar!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy aburrido? ¿Muy pesado? Necesito que me digan la verdad eh! Así puedo mejorar cada vez más...

También cuéntenme que piensan que va a pasar en el fic o qué es lo que quieren que pase (y no me digan _"que Hermione y Ron estén juntos"_ porque se me va a hacer medio difícil), porque a veces de lo que ustedes me dicen saco ideas para escribir! Así que ya saben...

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWWWWWSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Quejas, consejos, halagos, suplicas... lo que quieran, pero escríbanme! Depende de ustedes que siga la historia! :) No las molesto más, paso a contestar reviews...

**ophelia dakker**: ¡No puedo creer que mi fic te haga gritar! Jajaja! Algún día vas a matar a alguien del susto, van a pensar que te pasó algo... TE SÚPER AGRADEZCO por seguir leyendo mi fic, vos sos una de las que me sigue hace rato... Muchas gracias y no dejes de escribirme!

**Paulina Potter**: ¡Hijita mía! Gracias por leer el fic de mamá... Espero que leas este capítulo y me vuelvas a escribir, esta vez un review más largo =P jejeje! Besotes, nos hablamos!!

**Snellie**: ¿Te sigue pareciendo un problema Vick? Jejeje! Parece que hubo un cambio de planes y fue ELLA (ni Harry, ni Ginny) la que dio el "pequeño empujoncito" a Ron y a Hermione! Son las vueltas de la vida... jajajaja... ¡A mí también me encanta ver Herms celosa! Porque en los libros lo sabe disimular, pero parece que ahora no aguantó más y explotó! Y tus deseos se hacen realidad: ¡Parece que Ron por fin se dio cuenta de que quiere a Hermione! Pero... ¿Realmente te parece que cuando se entere que es la morocha se ponga feliz? Yo creo que va a estar enojado porque no se lo dijo antes... En fin, eso lo descubriremos más tarde, si Herms se decide algún día en decirle la verdad a Ron. Muchas gracias por escribirme y leerme, espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Vale**: ¡Gracias! No dejes de escribirme esta vez...

**Climenestra**: ¡Yo también quiero que Hermione le diga a Ron! Pero ya sabes cómo es... Lo mismo pasa con Ron que no se da cuenta... vos misma lo dijiste: ¡¡ES RON!! xD jejeje! Gracias por seguir escribiéndome, me alegra que te guste el fic! Besotes...

**HermyBlack**: Esta ves tardé un poquito más , pero aquí estoy de vuelta. ¡Gracias por escribir!

**Luz**: No hay palabras... I LOVE YOU!!!! =D

**Lil Granger**: Hello friend! He vuelto con un nuevo episodio de mi historia... Estoy completamente de acuerdo con vos: Ron es de Hermione, y creo que en este capítulo se refleja mucho eso! Sabes, no me imagino la cara del pelirrojo cuando se entere de toda la verdad... No sé si se enojaría o se pondría feliz... ¿o se decepcionaría? =S ón, confusión... Ojalá te guste este chapter, y no te creas que me olvido de tu fic... ¡No veo la hora de que lo actualices! Saludos y... ¡¡AGUANTE PADRE CORAJE!! (y Cebollitas también =P)

**yalimie**: ¡Cómo te va a dar vergüenza escribirme! Tranquila, con confianza que no me voy a reír... Por supuesto que te perdono, sólo quiero que sepas que no tenés por qué avergonzarte de escribirme: a mí me encanta que me escriban! Gracias por todo lo que me decís y espero que me vuelvas a escribir contándome qué te pareció este capítulo. ¡Besotes!

**larenasl**: Lo pedís, lo tenés: ¡Ron celoso de Paul! Jejeje... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo; gracias por escribirme...

**Umi-chan**: ¡Hola friend! Qué bueno que pudiste escribirme, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic... ¡¡Yo también haría muchas cosas si tuviese la oportunidad de estar con Ron sola en el bosque!! Pero ya ves que si no hicieron algo fue por culpa del pelirrojo... Te espero el 06/09 para hablar en el msn... ¡¡Besos!!

**Claudix Black**: ¡No, no te mueras! ¡No sin antes leer el final del fic! Jejeje... Miles de agradecimientos por el puntaje (¿No te parece demasiado 100? Vicky se sonroja). Y te digo que no creo que Vick sea la hermana de Brad Pitt... ¡¡pero puede que sea la futura esposa!! =P=P jejeje xD Gracias por escribirme, espero tu review sobre este capítulo...

**Alexa Black Lennon**: ¿Hermana? ¡Soy vickypotter, de Harry Latino! Me alegra mucho que hayas leído mi fic, y más me alegra saber que te gustó. Gracias por todo, espero que no me dejes de escribir contándome qué te pareció este chapter... ¡Saludos!

**Caro**: ¡¡TE QUIERO!! Gracias, gracias y más gracias por todo. Está de más decir que yo también me desmayo si Ron me habla al oído...cara babosa... Y sí que es tonta Hermione, para no aprovechar al hombre que tiene enfrente!! =S Harry y Ginny... Linda pareja, ¡pero qué líos que arman en este capítulo! ¿No te parece? Creo que no hace falta que te diga que yo también quiero un Ron, lo parto toditoooooo más babas =P jejeje! Ahora decime una cosita, Carito: ¿A qué te referís cuando decís que querés que pase algo "fuerte"? jajajaja, picaroooonaaaa! ;) xD Espero que este capítulo te guste y ojalá me vuelvas a escribir un review tan largo y tan lindo! IT'S GOOOOOOOD xDxD Adío, y te aclaro algo: que yo sea Potter no significa que no sea Weasley... =D=D

**Naoki Thanatos**: GRACIAS! Gracias por leer mi fic, para mi es súper importante! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y ojalá también te guste este capítulo! Besotes y nos hablamos!! No dejes de leerme y escribirme! xD

**Natu**: GRACIAS!!!! Te quiero, amiga! Espero que te puedas conectar prontito a leer este capítulo y ojalá te guste tanto como te gustó el anterior! Y no te olvides de dejarme review! Y tampoco te olvides de seguir tu fic ehh!! Jejeje! Besotes y mucha suerte!! xD

Besotes, mil gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!! Y ya saben: Promocionen el fic!! =D :P ;)


	7. Bajo la Lluvia

**Just be yourself**

Capítulo 7

Corrió, corrió y no dejó de correr. La bronca, la frustración y la gran decepción que sentía en ese momento le daban más fuerzas para seguir escapándose. No entendía exactamente a dónde estaba yendo, pero sí sabía que no quería volver a verlos nunca más. Ron no comprendía por qué sus mejores amigos le habían hecho algo así: Ginny, su hermana preferida; Harry, la persona en la que más confiaba; y Hermione... su mejor amiga, la única persona que lograba hacerlo sentir tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado hacía varios años...

-¡No! – habló para sí mismo - ¡No la amo!

Se secó las lágrimas de ira y de tristeza que escapaban de sus ojos y siguió corriendo, sin frenar ni mirar atrás.

* * *

Las calles del pueblo estaban cada vez más vacías a medida que la noche se avecinaba. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Ron descubrió la relación que mantenían en secreto Harry y Ginny, y Hermione seguía buscándolo, entrando a cada local y mirando hacia todos lados, pero sin encontrar rastro alguno del pelirrojo.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – se encontró con Seamus en la puerta de una heladería.

-Seamus, tienes... que... ayudarme...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?

-Estoy... – tomó aire y siguió hablando – ... buscando a Ron... ¿lo has visto?

-No, no lo vi – respondió - y ahora que lo pienso, desde la mañana que no lo veo. ¿Le pasó algo?

-Discutimos, y él salió corr...

-¿Quiénes discutieron? – interrumpió Lavander, saliendo del local con un helado en la mano.

-Hermione y Ron, quiénes sino... – sonrió Seamus.

-¡Ah! – dijo la rubia - ¿Por eso es que se subió corriendo a uno de los carruajes?

Los dos chicos se quedaron sin respuesta ya que Hermione, al oír estas palabras, salió disparada hacia donde estaban las carrozas que los llevaban devuelta al colegio. Se subió a la primera que encontró vacía y le ordenó al mago que dirigía los caballos que partiera en ese instante hacia el colegio, lo más rápido posible. Estaba preocupada, triste, con miedo. Preocupada por cómo estaría su pelirrojo en ese momento; triste por haberse vuelto a pelear con él; y con miedo de que esta vez Ron no la perdonara jamás...

Miró por la ventana. Ya era de noche y el cielo se había nublado majestuosamente, amenazando con llover en cualquier momento. Las calles del pueblo desfilaban ante a ella: casas, locales de ropa, heladerías, restaurantes, plazas... Familias canadienses paseando felices, alumnos del colegio disfrutando de su tiempo libre, parejas enamoradas caminando de la mano... Todo pasaba tan rápido.

_"Todo pasó tan rápido"_ pensó Hermione. Repasó los hechos sucedidos últimamente: la discusión sobre su supuesta visita a Bulgaria, el viaje de intercambio a Canadá, la magnífica noche del baile de disfraces, el tan deseado beso con Ron, la inesperada aparición de Vick, la salida al pueblo, el incidente en la heladería, el momento en el arenero... ¡y pensar que el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de besarla! Hermione no sabía qué fue lo que hizo que Ron se detuviese antes de tocar sus labios. ¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿Habrá pensado que ella no quería besarlo? ¿O simplemente estaba preocupado por Harry y por Ginny?. Por más que se quemara el cerebro tratando de entender qué había pasado, Hermione no encontraba respuestas para sus preguntas.

_"¡¿Y si en ese instante se acordó de la morocha?!_" se llevó las manos a la cara "_Oh Dios, si tan sólo supiera..."_. Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que el viaje de intercambio a Canadá se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Un repentino movimiento del carruaje le indicó que ya habían llegado al colegio. Bajó bruscamente del mismo, no sin antes agradecerle al chofer por el traslado, y luego comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la entrada del castillo. Mientras atravesaba los grandes terrenos del bosque, un súbito resplandor seguido de una fría ráfaga de viento le indicó que la tormenta se avecinaba. Sintió un escalofrío. Quiso aumentar su velocidad, pero sus ajustados jeans no se lo permitieron.

Al llegar al cálido salón principal se encontró con varios alumnos preparados para cenar. Trató de divisar a alguien conocido en medio de la multitud, pero todas las personas que se hallaban allí llevaban puesto el uniforme del colegio, lo que le indicaba que ninguno de sus compañeros de Hogwarts andaba por ahí. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras de mármol y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos, sin parar hasta llegar al segundo piso. Caminó por todo el pasillo buscando la puerta que del dormitorio de sus compañeros y cuando finalmente la encontró, no se atrevió a entrar. ¿Qué hacía ella, Hermione Granger, rompiendo una de las reglas más importantes de cualquier colegio?

-¿Hermione? – la voz de un chico parado detrás de ella la sobresaltó.

-¿Paul? – al girar sobre sus talones se encontró con la mirada interrogante del rubio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mejor dicho, qué haces _t_ aquí; - sonrió – este es mi dormitorio, ¿no lo sabías?

-¡Ay, gracias al cielo Paul! – la chica suspiró aliviada - Necesito que te metas ahí y me digas si Ron se encuentra dentro.

-Bueno, déjame que entre y te digo.

Hermione se hizo a un lado rápidamente y dejó que el chico ingrese al dormitorio. Oyó la voz de Paul hablando con alguien y luego otra voz muy lejana diciendo _"¿Quién es?"_. Luego comenzó a escuchar pasos acercándose. La manija de la puerta giró y al abrirse Hermione se encontró cara a cara con...

-¿¿¿¿¿¿Harry??????

-Hola Herms – el chico de cabellos castaños le sonrió débilmente.

-Pero... ¿cómo?... ¿cuándo...? – Hermione no entendía nada – Digo... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te asustes, no soy un fantasma. – rió – Es sólo que apenas te fuiste a buscar a Ron, Ginny y yo decidimos que lo mejor era que volviésemos al colegio. Es decir, no íbamos a quedarnos juntos en la hamaca... – se sonrojó levemente - ya sabes... después de todo lo que había pasado. En fin... ¿Pudiste encontrarlo?

-No, no apareció por ninguna parte.

-¿Lo buscaste en toda la plaza?

-Sí.

-¿En la heladería a la que fuimos a la tarde?

-También.

-¿En algún banco de la calle?

-Harry, te estoy diciendo que lo busqué por todas partes.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser que ni siquiera te lo hayas cruzado por la calle? ¡Estuviste casi dos horas buscándolo! – se llevó una mano a la cabeza – Oh Herms, ¿por qué me hace esto? Tú sabes que yo no quise lastimarlo, es que... ¡¡si se lo decía me asesinaba!! ¿No viste que casi me pega? Si tú no te interponías estoy seguro que no hubiese parado hasta dejarme sangrando. – terminó la frase con voz temblorosa.

-Ya lo sé, Harry, a mí también me angustia toda esta situación. – puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de su amigo – Tienes que tranquilizarte, ya va a aparecer. Me encontré con Seamus y Lavander hace media hora y me dijeron que lo vieron subirse a uno de los carruajes del colegio, así que no debe estar muy lejos.

-Por favor Hermione, encuéntralo y hazlo entrar en razón. No sé qué haría si Ron, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, me odiase para toda la vida.

La chica abrazó a su amigo y lo besó en la mejilla. _"Todo va a estar bien"_ le dijo, tratando de disimular el miedo y la inseguridad que la dominaban en ese momento; ni siquiera ella misma se creía sus propias palabras. Una luz proveniente de afuera iluminó el pasillo y en cuestión de segundos un ruidoso trueno se oyó en todo el castillo.

-Me voy a buscarlo afuera antes de que empiece a llover – dijo separándose de Harry.

-Suerte... y muchas gracias por todo, Herms.

Le sonrió y salió disparada hacia las escaleras otra vez. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia la salida principal.

En el instante en el que cruzó la puerta, se reprimió a sí misma por no haberse buscado algún abrigo; ahora el hombro que llevaba al descubierto se estaba congelando. Observó el cielo: las nubes grises no dejaban ver ninguna estrella. Estaba muy oscuro; de vez en cuando un relámpago iluminaba el terreno por unos segundos. Sacó su varita y pronunció _"¡Lumus!"_; aunque no fuera una gran luz, era de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

Siguió caminando. Cuanto más se internaba en el bosque, menos era la luz que la rodeaba; los árboles eran tan altos y grandes que hasta frenaban el ruido del viento en sus oídos. Buscaba a Ron en cada rincón; necesitaba alguna señal de él, algún movimiento cerca, alguna huella en el pasto que le indicara dónde encontrarlo.

Nada. Los minutos seguían pasando y el miedo y la preocupación en Hermione seguían creciendo. Ron había desaparecido hacía más de dos horas y media y estaba en algún lugar, enojado, solo, triste y decepcionado. Lo peor de todo: ella no estaba con él para consolarlo.

Sentía mucha tristeza al pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Aunque entre Ron y ella siempre pasaba lo mismo, esta vez las cosas cambiaban bastante. La mayoría de las veces se peleaban y la mayoría de las veces se arreglaban en una situación más que hermosa; pero esto era diferente. Estaba segura que era inmenso el dolor que él sintió al enterarse de todo, y sabía perfectamente que una herida así no se curaba fácilmente. Les iba a costar mucho que Ron los perdonara. Le iba a costar muchísimo que Ron _la_ perdonara. No quiso imaginarse qué pasaría si él se enterara de la verdad sobre la morocha...

Un estruendoso trueno la sacó de sus pensamientos; luego, una gota le cayó sobre el brazo que sostenía la varita: la tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar. Desanimada, trató de salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando los árboles y saltando los troncos caídos en el suelo. A medida que se iba acercando a la salida del bosque, el frío y el fuerte viento se hacían presentes. Finalmente, cuando logró salir, se dio cuenta que estaba bastante lejos de la entrada al castillo. Giró para ver cuánto terreno le quedaba sin recorrer: alrededor de 500 metros.

_"A esta altura de la noche, Ron ya debe haber vuelto hacia el castillo."_ pensó. _"Pero... ¿Y si todavía sigue por aquí, solo y enojado? No puedo dejarlo."_ Y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar por el límite del bosque, sin internarse en él, y odiándose a sí misma por dejar que el pelirrojo tenga tanto efecto en ella.

* * *

_¡¡BUM!!_

-Otro trueno, Harry, y mira: ya está lloviznando.

Ginny, acurrucada entre los brazos de su novio, no paraba de sollozar. Estaban sentados en un sillón de la sala común esperando por alguna noticia de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Tranquila mi amor, - le dijo Harry acariciando su brazo – todo va a estar bien; Herms me lo prometió.

-No sé Harry, no sé. ¡Yo no quería que pase esto! Ahora por mi culpa, tú y Hermione se han quedado sin mejor amigo, y yo he perdido a mi hermano.

-¡No digas tonterías, Ginny! Si alguien tiene la culpa, ese soy yo. Tendría que haber escuchado a Hermione cuando nos dijo que lo mejor era que Ron se enterase por nosotros, y no de otra manera...

-En ese caso, yo también tuve la culpa. – los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a aguarse otra vez.

-Mira, los dos fuimos unos tontos al no contarle a Ron sobre nuestra relación. Ahora ya está, no se puede hacer más nada. Sólo nos queda esperar a que se tranquilice para ir y hablar con él.

-¡Lo dices tan tranquilo como si no conocieras a mi hermano! – la pelirroja se separó de su novio para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos – ¡Tú bien sabes lo terco y sensible que es! Nos va a costar mil galeones que nos perdone...

-Si mil galeones es el precio que tengo que pagar para estar contigo, – le dijo seriamente – entonces eso es lo que haré.

-¡¡Oh, Harry!! – Ginny se abalanzó sobre el ojiverde y lloró desconsoladamente sobre su pecho.

* * *

El viento hacía que la llovizna pegara fuertemente sobre los brazos de Hermione. Tenía la remera y el jean casi empapados, y cada vez le costaba más caminar. Había guardado la varita dentro de un bolsillo del pantalón, porque tenía miedo de que una violenta ráfaga de viento se la arrebatara de las manos imprevistamente, y ahora avanzaba abrazándose a sí misma para protegerse del frío y del agua helada. Todavía no había rastro de Ron. Ni una huella, ni un sonido. Nada. Miró el cielo: estaba negro, si eso era posible, sólo iluminado por los repentinos relámpagos que surgían. La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte. La oscuridad era mayor y los truenos resonaban más seguido. Comenzó a sentir miedo.

A lo lejos escuchó ruido de agua, mucho agua. Siguió caminando y llegó a una zona desértica, sin árboles ni plantas, sólo arena. Avanzó unos pasos hacia delante tratando de divisar algo, y de un momento a otro sintió mucho frío en los pies. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta dónde estaba parada: sobre la orilla de un río. Era un lugar extraño, la arena y el curso de agua le daban la apariencia de una playa Muggle, con la única diferencia que no había nadie. O por lo menos eso era lo que creía Hermione.

Se alejó del río y se disponía a abandonar el lugar cuando inesperadamente vio algo que provocó que su estómago diera un vuelco de 360 grados. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. A pocos metros de allí, observando el horizonte, sentado en la arena y con la cabeza y brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas flexionadas, se encontraba...

-¡¡¡¡¡Ron!!!!!

Aunque el chico se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de su amiga, no se molestó en pararse; es más, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Hermione se acercó lentamente, sus zapatillas enterrándose en la arena y haciendo más dificultoso el paso, y al llegar a donde él estaba no supo qué hacer. No dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a observarlo desde atrás. Tenía todo el pelo mojado y despeinado, y llevaba puesta una campera impermeable que Hermione reconoció al instante: ella se la había regalado la navidad pasada.

-Vete, Hermione. – sin moverse, Ron habló con voz alta y fuerte, pero dejando a la vista un toque de abatimiento en ella.

-¿Pretendes que me vaya y te deje solo aquí?

-Sí.

-Entonces pretendes mal. - respondió la castaña acercándose y sentándose al lado de Ron - No me iré hasta que tú no te vayas.

-No quiero estar contigo.

Las frías palabras del pelirrojo hicieron que una pequeña lágrima recorriera la mejilla de Hermione y luego se escurriese entre las gotas de lluvia que no paraban de caer.

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres – respondió luego de un instante – tendrás que irte _t_ de aquí. Yo por mi parte me quedo.

Silencio. Más lluvia. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos hacía algo. Hermione sabía que pasarían allí toda la noche, si eso significaba que su orgullo se mantendría intacto. Se llevo las rodillas al pecho, exactamente igual que Ron, y se abrazó a si misma con más fuerza, tratando en vano, de no sentir más frío.

Se sentía mal, muy mal. Sabía que le iba a costar hablar con Ron, pero nunca se imaginó que iba a ser un golpe tan duro. El tono frío y seco de la voz de su amigo todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Podría haberse enojado con él por tratarla así, podría haberse ido y dejarlo solo por ser tan terco y cabezota, incluso podría haberle gritado hasta que él reaccionara, comenzando así una nueva discusión, pero no lo hizo. Se sentía debilitada, frágil, cansada. Desde hacía horas que lo estaba buscando, recorriendo cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, y ahora que lo tenía frente a sus ojos no hallaba las fuerzas ni el coraje suficientes para enfrentarlo. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Agradeció que estuviese lloviendo, pues sus lágrimas se perdían entre las gotas que empapaban su rostro. De repente, un trueno atravesó el lugar e hizo que a Hermione se le escapara un gritito de terror.

En ese preciso instante, Ron levantó su cabeza por primera vez. Sabía que Hermione le temía a las tormentas; desde que se lo confesó una noche en la Madriguera, nunca lo había olvidado. Observó cómo miraba hacia el río con nostalgia y sintió su corazón partirse en dos. Las gotas en su cara, el pelo mojado recogido detrás de su oreja; tan bella, tan dulce, tan desprotegida como siempre. No entendía por qué todavía la veía de esa forma; se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerlo._ "No la amo"_ pensó, queriendo convencerse a sí mismo una y otra vez. ¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien que no confía en ti? ¿Qué se debe hacer cuando la persona que puede hacer que dejes de llorar es la misma que causó el llanto? ¿Pero cómo olvidarse de esa persona después de compartir tantas cosas juntos?. Por más que haya estado toda la tarde reflexionando, Ron no podía encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas.

Hermione debió haber sentido que la estaban observando, ya que luego de unos minutos levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron, enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Los admiraba tanto que con el pasar del tiempo aprendió a leer sus sentimientos a través de ellos. Ahora sólo emitían tristeza, furia, decepción, dolor.

-Estás desabrigada. – Las palabras de Ron expresaban una mezcla de preocupación y de dolor - Si sigues sentada aquí te vas a enfermar. Lo mejor va a ser que te vayas.

-Ya te lo he dicho Ron, hasta que tú no...

-¡¿¡¿¡¿PERO ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO?!?!?! – la interrumpió bruscamente, levantándose de un salto y alejándose unos pasos, de espaldas a la chica. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que lo dejara en paz.

-¡¿¡¿¡¿Y tú no entiendes que quiero explicarte qué fue lo que pasó?!?!?! – imitando a su amigo, Hermione se puso de pie, pero sin acercarse a él.

-¿¿¿¿QUÉ ME QUIERES EXPLICAR???? – gritó dándose vuelta - ¿¿C"MO TU Y LOS OTROS DOS SE RIERON DE MI?? – la ira que fue acumulándose en su interior durante horas ahora estaba siendo descargada a los gritos sobre Hermione.

-¿¿Por qué no te calmas y me permites que te cuente todo?? ¡No seas tan terco como siempre!

-¿¿Terco?? – sus oídos no daban crédito a las palabras de la chica. Se acercó a ella simulando que no había escuchado bien. - Seré terco, - le espetó - ¡¡¡¡PERO NO TRAICIONO A MIS AMIGOS!!!!

-¡¡Ron, deja de gritarme así!! – Asustada, Hermione retrocedió dos pasos sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¡¡¡¡Vi todo muy clarito, sabes!!!! – la furia que Ron sentía dentro era cada vez mayor. - ¿¿O acaso vas a decirme que los que estaban besándose en la hamaca eran dos personas muuuuuuy parecidas a mi hermana y al estúpido de Harry??

-¡No, no te lo voy a negar! ¡¡Y no llames así a Harry!!

-¿¡Ahora lo vas a defender a ese traidor!? – el pelirrojo pareció meditar algo y luego dijo sarcásticamente - . . . AAAHHHH CLAAAAAROOO . . . debí imaginármelo: traidor y traidora se defienden mutuamente.

Una luz iluminó todo el lugar y Ron sonrió con satisfacción al notar cómo los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas. Al cabo de unos segundos, el ya anunciado trueno se hizo presente, trayendo consigo el aumento de la tormenta y el viento.

-¿Te hace feliz verme llorar, no? – Hermione habló despacio y con voz temblorosa - ¿Se siente bien humillarme? ¿Llamarme 'traidora', 'sabelotodo', o 'ratón de biblioteca', como lo has hecho desde siempre?

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada avergonzado. Ya no sonreía; sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir con cada palabra, pensó que quizá tratándola de esa manera iba a lograr olvidarla. Se dio cuenta que no funcionaba: cada lágrima que recorría su mejilla, cada mueca de dolor en su cara seguía haciéndole el mismo efecto que antes. Pero no podía pedirle perdón. Ella fue la que lo lastimó primero y de una forma más dura. Ella no tenía idea de cómo le había dolido su actitud. Ella no se imaginaba que él la seguía amando, a pesar de todo.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Hermione, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Estaba con la mirada perdida en el río, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas le temblaban despacito y de vez en cuando levantaba una mano para limpiarse el agua de la cara. Sonó un trueno. La escuchó sollozar.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto. – se acercó a ella para que lo pueda escuchar.

-Sabes muy bien que sí lo es. – le respondió secamente, sin darse vuelta.

-¡¡Por Merlín Hermione, no te hagas la víctima!! – la ira comenzó a encenderse nuevamente dentro de Ron y con bronca, la tomó por los brazos para que lo mirara a los ojos directamente.

-¡Suéltame Ron! ¡Me estas lastimando!

-¡No me importa! – gritó - ¡¡Tú me has estado lastimando estos últimos meses!! – No iba a quedarse callado, no iba a ser él el que tenga que rebajarse y pedir perdón. No otra vez - Ahora tú me vas a escuchar a mí, ¿entiendes? ¡Y no quiero interrupciones!

Hermione, asustada y nerviosa, asintió levemente.

-Desde antes que viniésemos a Canadá has estado tratándome mal: con lo del hechizo metamórfico, con lo de la visita ficticia a tu querido y adorado "_Vicky_"... – hizo una mueca de asco al pronunciar el nombre del búlgaro – En fin, llegamos aquí y me ignoras todo el tiempo, incluso ni siquiera me saludaste en el baile. Luego, te vuelves a enojar porque conozco a Vick y paso más tiempo con ella que con ustedes. ¿¡Cómo querías que estuviese contigo si ni siquiera me hablabas!?. Igual no te preocupaste mucho, encontraste rápido otro amiguito para reemplazarme: Paul. – otra mueca de desprecio – Seguramente a él sí le contaste acerca de Harry y Ginny.

Las gotas seguían cayendo sobre ellos fuertemente, empapándolos de pies a cabeza. Otro resplandor. Otro trueno. Hermione se sobresaltó bajo las manos de Ron.

-¡¡Desde que llegamos a este maldito viaje que me ignoras como si fuese un desconocido!! – estalló - Dime una cosa, Hermione, ¿Cuántas veces has venido a hablarme durante este viaje? ¿Cuántas charlas hemos tenido? ¿Eh? ¡¡¡¡Contéstame!!!! - los ojos enrojecidos de Ron destellaban furia por doquier - ¿Has sido tú la que ha querido arreglar las cosas entre nosotros todo este tiempo? ¿Has sido tú la que tuvo que dejar su orgullo de lado y aceptar sus errores para que podamos volver a hablarnos? Pues, ¿¿¿¿adivina qué???? ¡¡¡¡¡¡FUI YO!!!!!! ¡¡Fui yo el que te quiso defender hoy en la tarde cuando el estúpido de Paul te hizo eso!! – señaló con la cabeza la mancha de helado en el pantalón - ¡¡Fui yo el que estuvo persiguiéndote para que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!! ¿¿Acaso hemos pasado demasiado tiempo sin hablarnos que ya no confías en mí?? ¿¿He sido tan mal amigo durante todo este tiempo?? ¿¿Tan poca cosa soy que no me quieres?? – Hermione sollozó - Sé que cometí errores, muchos errores, y que varias veces te he hecho daño con mis actitudes, pero tú bien sabes que nunca lo he hecho a propósito. Sabes que no me hace feliz verte mal, que me preocupo _mucho_ por ti, que te defiendo cada vez que puedo porque no soporto que te humillen, que te traten mal... - la voz de Ron pareció estar volviendo a su tono normal - ...Y sabes mejor que nadie, Hermione, que no me gusta verte llorar. Lo sabes y sin embargo me lo reprochas.

Hermione no paraba de llorar. Sentía culpa, mucha culpa. Aunque era verdad que el pelirrojo le había hecho daño repetidas veces, también era verdad que él era el único que la hacía sentir tan querida y protegida.

-Y pensar que hoy en el arenero... – susurró Ron más para sí mismo que para Hermione - ... qué tonto fui al pensar que tú...

Un nuevo trueno sonó y no lo dejó terminar. Abatido, Ron dejó caer su frente sobre la de Hermione. Le soltó los brazos y la tomó suavemente por los hombros, quedando así demasiado cerca de la cara de su amiga.

-¿Por qué? – una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Ron – ¿Por qué, Herms?

Hermione se sintió desfallecer al oír la forma en que Ron había pronunciado su nombre; era tan diferente a cuando otra persona la llamaba así... Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al notar la poca distancia que la separaba de su amigo. Sintió unas terribles ganas de besarlo.

-Ron, mírame. – le dijo con voz temblorosa, tomándole dulcemente la cara con sus manos y levantándola muy suavemente hasta que sus ojos se encontrasen con los de ella. – Tienes que entender la reacción de Harry y Ginny... ¡Piensa todas las veces en que tú le has hecho una escena de hermano sobreprotector a Ginny! Primero fue con Michael, luego fue con Dean... ¿Recuerdas cuando casi matas a golpes a un niño de 4to año que quiso invitarla al baile de navidad?

-Si vuelvo a cruzarme a ese miserable una vez más...

-¿Ves? – Hermione sonrió débilmente al notar la expresión de celos en la cara de su amigo - ¿Ves lo que te digo? ¡Deberías cambiar esa actitud! Además, cada vez que Harry se acercó a tu hermana, tú lo has alejado a los gritos como hiciste con los demás. ¡Y eso que él es tu mejor amigo! Igualmente, seguiste con esa actitud brusca, de cabezota; no entendías lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, no te diste cuenta... Era de esperarse que Ginny no quisiera contarte y que Harry se sintiese asustado.

En ese momento un relámpago iluminó el lugar y Hermione pudo notar cómo otra lágrima se escapaba de los ojos de Ron. Con toda la ternura del mundo, acercó su mano a la mejilla del pelirrojo y, aunque sabía que sus intentos iban a ser en vano, limpió suave y dulcemente las gotas de agua que por ella corrían.

-Oh Ron, no llores... – el chico bajó la mirada; no le gustaba que lo vean llorar – Ellos querían contártelo, de verdad te lo digo, solamente estaban esperando encontrar el momento adecuado para que tú los puedas entender. Ron, por favor... – Hermione soltó al pelirrojo, pero no se alejo de su lado - No puedes estar enojado con ellos toda tu vida; es tu hermana y tu mejor amigo de quien estamos hablando, no son cualquier persona. Vamos, tienes que perdonarlos...

-¿Y a ti? – Ron levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a los ojos castaños que tanto lo volvían loco - ¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo?

La cara de Hermione demostraba lo asombrada, triste y confundida que estaba en ese momento. Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su cara y tenía los labios apenas separados, demostrando sorpresa. Bajó la vista al suelo; evidentemente no se esperaba esa pregunta y le dolió mucho saber que su amigo dudaba si perdonarla o no. Una nueva luz apareció entre ellos y fue seguida por un ruido ensordecedor que hizo a Hermione temblar de pies a cabeza.

Fue en ese momento en el que Ron se dio cuenta que no podría resistir un día más sin ella.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que nunca podré entender? – dijo con voz suave, tratando de luchar con el deseo de tomar a su amiga por la cintura y besarla intensamente bajo la lluvia – ¿Cómo es posible que la bruja más inteligente de todos los tiempos le tenga tanto temor a las tormentas?

Hermione alzó la mirada y descubrió a través de los ojos amistosos de Ron que finalmente la había perdonado. No pudo evitar sonreír con ganas.

-Ten, - dijo el pelirrojo, sacándose la campera y colocándola con cuidado sobre los hombros de Hermione – cúbrete con esto hasta que lleguemos al castillo. Estás muy desabrigada y te puedes enfermar.

-¿Y qué hay contigo? ¡No puedes caminar bajo la lluvia en remerita! – respondió la chica, sin poder evitar darse cuenta cómo a medida que la lluvia lo mojaba, la chomba de Ron se ajustaba perfectamente a su físico.

-¡Tú acabas de hacerlo! Y vale recalcar que _TU remerita_ es mucho más diminuta que la mía. No deberías andar mostrando tanto, ¿sabes? – terminó la frase con tono protector, mientras que con la campera trataba de taparle el escote y el hombro que llevaba al descubierto.

-¡¡Ron no seas anticuado!! – Hermione habló ofendida y a su vez divertida, dejando que su amigo la siga tapando toda – ¡Estas remeras son la última moda en el Mundo Muggle!

-¡Pues entonces todas las mujeres muggles son unas... unas... zaparrastrosas! ¡Unas degeneradas!

-¡No tienes remedio, Ron! – rió, comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo con su amigo a su lado.

* * *

-Psss, Harry...... Harry...... Harryyyy...... Hey, Harry...... ¡Anda, despierta!

-¿Eh? – Harry se acomodó los anteojos - ¡¡Paul!!

-¡Sshh! No querrás despertarla... – murmuró el rubio, señalando a la chica pelirroja que estaba recostada encima del ojiverde.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Paul?

-Yo... eh... yo sólo... – el chico parecía nervioso - ... quería saber si Hermione había llegado.

-No todavía... y eso es raro. ¿Qué hora es?

-Ese es el problema Harry, ¡ya casi es medianoche!

-¿¿Qué?? – sin querer, Harry elevó la voz y su novia se movió intranquila sobre su pecho. Aguantó la respiración por unos segundos hasta comprobar que Ginny siguiese dormida y luego habló en un susurro casi inaudible - ¿Cómo puede ser que aún no hayan llegado? Esto es preocupante.

-Sí, lo sé... ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos?

-Definitivamente. Ve a buscar tu varita y espérame aquí; yo voy a acostar a Ginny a su cama. Ha estado muy nerviosa y le ha costado mucho dormirse, no sería conveniente que se despierte y descubra que Ron y Hermione no han vuelto todavía.

-Está bien, pero hay un pequeño problema: ¿Cómo haremos para no ser vistos?

Harry sonrió.

-Cuando llegues a nuestra habitación, ve hacia mi baúl y busca bien en el fondo. Vas a encontrar un pequeño bulto oscuro, doblado en 4 partes. Tráelo. Nos será de mucha utilidad esta noche...

* * *

La tormenta continuaba cayendo estrepitosamente y a ellos no les importaba demasiado. Iban caminando tranquilos, charlando, aunque a un paso bastante acelerado para las piernas cortitas que ella tenía. Además, habría que agregarle el cansancio que acumuló durante el día: estuvo toda la tarde corriendo a través del pueblo, buscándolo; luego se internó en el gran bosque del colegio, también buscándolo a él; finalmente, caminó lo que le quedaba de terreno bajo la lluvia, hasta llegar a una pequeña playa donde por fin logró encontrarlo. Digamos que las piernas de Hermione ya casi no le respondían.

Ron se dio cuenta del agotamiento de su amiga y, sin siquiera preguntarle, la tomó por las piernas y la alzó con fuerza sosteniéndola por la espalda, como si fuesen una feliz pareja de recién casados.

-¡¡¡¡Ron!!!! – la voz de Hermione denotaba cansancio, pero seguía teniendo el mismo volumen de siempre - ¡¡Bájame, yo puedo sola!!

-No, no, no. – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza - De ninguna manera.

-¡¡Vas a cansarte demasiado!! – Hermione rodeó el cuello de Ron para poder sostenerse.

-Estás empapada, te tiemblan las piernas y ese jean es tan ajustado que no te deja moverte libremente. – Ron la miró por un instante, y a continuación le susurró: - Déjame que te lleve este último tramo.

Hermione lo miró embobada y asintió, sonriendo tímidamente. Ron volvió la vista hacia delante y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho mojado del chico, cerró los ojos lentamente y estuvo todo lo que quedó del viaje sintiendo las frías gotas de lluvia caer sobre su piel.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata bajo la tormenta llegaron al castillo congelados y empapados. Ron caminó silenciosamente por todo el salón principal y al llegar a las escaleras comenzó a subirlas lentamente. Hermione estaba dormida en sus brazos y esa era la sensación más reconfortante que había sentido en toda su vida. Cuando llegó al primer piso, una luz iluminó el lugar y un poderoso trueno se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo. La chica se estremeció en sus brazos despertándose súbitamente, y al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos azules de su amigo mirándola interrogativamente.

-No q-quise d-despertarte. – los nervios por tener a la persona que amaba en sus brazos traicionaron a Ron y lo hicieron tartamudear – Es que... c-como e-estabas tan cansada... eh... supuse que sería mejor si te llevaba... emm... directamente a tu dormitorio... así no tenías que caminar, ni tamp...

-¿Ron? – lo interrumpió.

-¿S-si?

-Gracias – le susurró, mientras se acercaba a su mejilla y depositaba allí un tierno y corto beso.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó a sobremanera; el beso de su amiga lo había tomado por sorpresa. Era tan extraño; los labios de Hermione estaban fríos, pero no dejaban de ser suaves... Le recordaron a una personita morocha muy especial...

-Eh... ¿Ron?

-¿Mmm?

-Ya puedes bajarme.

-¡Oh, sí, sí! – las orejas del chico volvieron a mostrarse coloradas.

Cuando Ron bajó a Hermione de sus brazos, ésta quedó parada a pocos centímetros del chico. Se quedaron en silencio observándose mutuamente. Ron contemplaba los ojos cautivantes de Hermione, mientras que ella no encontraba palabras para describir lo bello que se veía el pelirrojo con todo el pelo mojado y despeinado. Sin darse cuenta, Ron empezó a acercarse peligrosamente, muy despacio, en dirección a Hermione, quien no hacía nada por impedirlo, sólo se limitaba a mirarlo dulcemente a los ojos. Cada vez era menor la distancia que los separaba y Ron, inseguro, llevó una de sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica.

Hermione estaba por rodear a su amigo por el cuello, cuando un grito fugaz de mujer se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo. Los dos miraron hacia el lugar y luego, para desgracia de la castaña, Ron dijo:

-Es Vick.

Sin pensarlo, tomó de la mano a Hermione y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia donde había surgido el sonido.

-¡¡No me toques!!

Los gritos se hacían más audibles a medida que se iban acercando al final del pasillo. Los dos chicos desaceleraron el paso y caminaron pegados contra la pared hasta llegar al último aula del corredor.

-¿Sabes que eres más linda cuando te enojas? – se escuchó decir a una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-¡Es el cretino de Malfoy! – susurró Hermione.

Ron asomó con cuidado la cabeza por la puerta y divisó al Slytherin de espaldas, varita en mano, tratando de arrinconar a Vick contra la pared.

-¡¡Déjame tranquila, pedazo de basura!! – Vick parecía furiosa y muy asustada a la vez - ¡¡No sé quién _mierda_ eres y tampoco me interesa!! ¡¡¡¡Suéltame!!!! _(n/a: sorry, pero tenía que ponerlo; yo soy así!) _

-Escúchame bien: – el pelirrojo murmuró a Hermione en voz baja – quiero que apenas entremos al aula, te escondas detrás de algún banco y te quedes ahí sin hacer nada.

-Estás completamente loco si piensas que yo…

-¡¡Ya tiene acorralada a Vick!! – Ron estaba desesperado - ¡De ninguna manera voy a darle el placer de que te tenga a ti también! Entras ahí y no te mueves del lugar donde estás, ¿entendido?

La castaña lo miró a los ojos y luego asintió levemente.

-Tienes que prestarme esto. – el chico tomó del bolsillo del jean la varita de Hermione - ¿Lista? – Volvió a asomarse para comprobar que Malfoy siguiese dado vuelta - ¡Ahora!

Hermione entró silenciosamente sin mirar hacia delante y, con paso firme y rápido, se agachó detrás de unos grandes bancos ubicados a la derecha del salón. Ron esperó a que su amiga estuviese escondida y cuando ésta le levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de aviso, entró al aula con la varita en alto gritando:

-¡¡¡¡Sácale tus mugrosas manos de encima, pequeño hurón infeliz!!!!

Draco Malfoy, sin soltar a la chica morocha con la que estaba, giró su cabeza para ver quién era el entrometido que se atrevía a interrumpirlo en ese momento.

-Oh, mira... – dijo arrastrando las palabras – Si es nada menos que el estúpido de Weasley...

-¡¡Suéltala ya mismo!!

-¿Por qué tanto apuro? – Draco pensó que podría divertirse un rato más - ¿Acaso es esta inútil la famosa "_morocha_" de la que tanto hablas con el cara rajada de Potter? – dijo, arrastrando a Vick y colocándola delante de él para que Ron la viera de frente.

Hermione alzó las cejas al escuchar a Malfoy nombrar a la morocha. _"¿Cómo es posible que sepa sobre ella?"_ se preguntó. _"Quizás los anduvo escuchando en la habitación... O simplemente nos vio bailando el día de la fiesta..."._ No dejaba de observar la escena con mucha atención; a pesar de haberle prometido a Ron que no iba a hacer nada, sabía que si él se encontraba en problemas ella no dudaría en salir a ayudarlo.

-Eso a ti no te importa – murmuró Ron entre dientes.

-Cuando yo hago una pregunta, Weasley... – dijo el rubio, mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Vick con ella - ... me gusta que me la respondan. Vamos, dime de dónde la conoces.

Ron meditó su respuesta. Si le decía a Malfoy que conocía a Vick, de seguro iba a hacerle cualquier cosa sólo por el hecho de ser su amiga. Finalmente, pasados unos escasos minutos, respondió no muy convincente:

-No la conozco.

-¿Ah no? – en la cara de Draco se dibujó una sonrisa – Entonces me imagino que no te molestará en absoluto que le haga esto... – comenzó a pasar su mano por el abdomen de la chica.

Hermione se llevó la manos a la boca al ver la escena. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desgraciado?

-¡¡¡_Accio_ varita!!! – de la mano del Slytherin salió despedida su propia varita y fue a parar directamente a la mano libre de Ron.

-¡Eres un pobretón detestable! – rugió.

-¡¡Y tú un asqueroso pervertido!!

Se miraron con odio durante unos segundos.

-Suéltala ya Malfoy, no tienes escapatoria.

Expresando cualquier cantidad de furia y de disgusto en su cara, Draco aflojó los brazos y dejó libre a la chica. Instantáneamente, Vick corrió hacia donde estaba Ron y se escondió detrás de él, tomándolo por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de apuntar a Malfoy con las dos varitas.

-S-sí, sí – la chica estaba temblando y tenía la voz quebrada.

-¿Te hizo algo? Dime la verdad, porque juro que lo mat...

-¿A quién vas a matar, Weasley? – interrumpió Draco – Por favor, ¡deja de hacerte el héroe que no te queda bien! – rió - ¿No te das cuenta que un desdichado como tú nunca podría ser un héroe?

La cara de Ron estaba roja de ira. Una palabra más y se arrojaría arriba de Malfoy para pegarle sin parar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ahora dime... – continuó el Slytherin - ...¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a salvar a las ignorantes como ésta? – señaló a Vick con el dedo índice - ¿Tan desesperado estás por conseguir una pareja? – pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que Draco siguiera hablando - Claro, ¿quién va a querer salir con alguien que ni siquiera tiene dinero para comprarse una rana de chocolate? Y de seguro tampoco sabes cómo complacer a las mujeres, ¿no es cierto? Ya entiendo por qué la estúpida de Granger no quiere estar contigo: eres muy poco hasta para una sangre sucia como ella.

-¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!?!?!?!

Ron dejó caer las dos varitas al suelo y sin siquiera pensarlo, se lanzó sobre Malfoy bruscamente. Comenzó a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el rubio trataba de esquivar las piñas del pelirrojo. Por supuesto, Ron era mucho más alto y fuerte, y muy pronto logró que el labio de Malfoy comenzara a sangrar.

-¡¡¡¡NO, RON!!!! - Hermione, horrorizada, saltó de su escondite y se dispuso a separar a los dos chicos antes de que alguno quedase herido gravemente.

-¡¡Cuidado Hermione!! - Vick estaba asustada, de pie, a pocos metros del lugar de la pelea.

La castaña no le hizo caso y se interpuso entre los dos tratando, en vano, de separarlos. En un descuido del pelirrojo, Draco se separó de él y se abalanzó sobre Hermione, tomándola fuertemente por el cuello y dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

Ron se quedó inmóvil. Lo había atacado en su punto débil y eso dolía más que cuatromil patadas en el estómago.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DÉJALA MALFOY, O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!!!!!!!!

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. – espetó el rubio – Ahora el que da las órdenes soy yo.

El pecho de Ron subía y bajaba velozmente. Estaba agitado, nervioso, furioso.

-Te la haré fácil, Weasley. – dijo – Voy a dejar que salves a una. – una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en la cara de Draco – Es simple, solamente tienes que elegir: o salvas a aquella inútil, o me la entregas y yo te devuelvo a la sangre sucia...

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡1000 PERDONES!!!!!!!!!! Perdón, perdón y más perdón! En serio, discúlpenme por atrasarme tanto, es que pasaron varias cosas este último tiempo... En recompensa escribí este capítulo con mucho amor y cariño, y por eso salió de **13 HOJAS** en Word! Es el más largo de toda la historia! Quiero que sepan que yo NO VOY A DEJAR DE ACTUALIZAR, así que espérenme con paciencia y tiempo, porque siempre voy a subir el capítulo. Si me llega a surgir una dificultad , subiré un aviso para que sepan que no voy a seguir con el fic, pero por ahora eso no está en mis planes!

He aquí mis dificultades: primero y principal, el colegio. Muchísimas cosas para hacer, y no sólo tareas, sino leer libros, estudiar, hacer composiciones (porque acuérdense que yo hago inglés particular y este año rindo el examen, o sea, estoy hasta las manos!!), etc, etc, etc. Además, agreguémosle el hecho de que durante estos meses **escribí mi otro fic**, el cual invito a que lo lean y me dejen reviews opinando. Sólo tienen que hacer clic en mi nombre y ahí, debajo de todo, les aparecerán todos mis fics (que por ahora son sólo dos): **"Just be yourself"**, y **"Mi Caramelo"**. Trata sobre Ron y Herms también, así que pueden pasar a leerlo! xD xD Y lo otro que sucedió fue que mi primito de 7 años se enfermó gravemente: está internado en terapia intensiva con meningitis meningocosa, neumonía y otra enfermedad más sobre la piel. La cuestión es que ahora está mucho mejor, pero sigue en terapia por precaución. Pareciera que ya no tiene neumonía, pero la infección de la meningitis sigue ahí. (meningitis: inflamación de las capas que cubren el cerebro y la médula espinal).

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que no les haya parecido muy aburrido, pesado, o lo que fuese. ¡No saben lo que me costó escribirlo! Fue el capítulo más difícil hasta ahora... AH! Casi me olvido de contarles: **ya tengo el final del fic!!!! **Sí! O sea, no lo escribí todavía, pero ya tengo tooooodas las ideas escritas en mi cuadernito de siempre, para que no las olvide y puedo armar los siguientes capítulos tranquila. Así que prepárense, porque no falta mucho para que esto se termine... quedarán unos 2 o 3 capítulos. ¡¡Qué triste!! ¿Se enterará Ron la verdad acerca de la morocha? Mmmm... con este lío que se armó ahora, lo dudo! (ni yo lo sé)

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWWWWWSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

¿Qué les pareció el chapter? ¿A quién creen que elegirá Ron: Hermione o Vick? ¿Cómo harán Harry y Ginny para que Ron los escuche? Quejas, consejos, halagos, suplicas... lo que quieran, pero escríbanme! No molesto más, paso a contestar reviews...

**Paulina Potter**: hijita mía! Gracias por hacerme llegar a los 90 reviews! Jejeje! A mí también me gustó mucho la parte del arenero en el cap pasado, es muy tierna y pienso que las reacciones de c/u se asemejan bastante a la realidad (a lo que escribiría Rowling). Espero que te haya gustado este chapter, cuál fue la mejor parte en este? Yo opino que es cuando Ron le dice a Herms todo lo que siente sobre lo que pasó... Muchos besotes y espero tu review!

**ophelia dakker**: jajaja, sí, he tenido esa sensación de alerta cuando viene el peligro! Es horrible!! Jejeje... en la facultad leyendo mi fic???? Que no te distraiga, que me sentiría mal si desaprobaras por mi culpa! No te me mueras! Espera hasta el final así por lo menos te enteras de lo que pasa! Besos, y gracias por seguir leyendo y escribiéndome!

**Luz**: tiene algo de _interesantismo_ este capitulo? Jajaja, vos y tus palabras... I love you, darling!

**lewelinehechicera**: gracias por escribirme! Espero que el fic te siga gustando... Saludos!

**Claudix Black**: jajaja, muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap 6! Más te vale dejarme un review, porque sino TÚ sufrirás las consecuencias ahora, MUAHAHAHAHA! xD xD

**yalimie**: si te dio cosita leer sobre Ron con los ojitos llorosos, no me quiero imaginar que te pasó cuando leíste este cap!! No es re triste cómo se pone Ron?? Pobrecito, mi vida... lo hacen sufrir siempre! Gracias por tu review! Espero que este chapter también te guste! Besos...

**HermyBlack**: Gracias por seguir leyéndome! Y tus peticiones... no sé si podré cumplirlas!

**HG**: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y por tu review! La verdad que me alegra saber que "mi Ron" se parece al verdadero Ron (el de la Rowling) ¡Es justamente lo que me propuse! Besotes y gracias de nuevo!

**Caro**: Bueno, no hice que pasara algo entre ellos, tampoco que se queden juntos, pero por lo menos lo hice aparecer a Draco!!!! ((babas)) Te gustó Ron todo mojadito???? Con el pelo despeinado y la chomba PEGADA AL CUERPO!??!?!??!?! muchiiiiisimaaaas babas OH MY GOD!!!! "…tú eres el amor que yo esperaba…" jejeje! Ron colgadito!!!! Por Dios, mejor dejémoslo ahí que no quiero que mis seguidores se den cta de lo que soy! Jajajajaja! Un centenar de Gracias por bancarme siempre y estar conmigo ayudándome cuando te lo pido! Espero que tu próximo review sea más largo, así me divierto más! Best Wishes (ni que fuera navidad... ¬¬) Besotes! Te Quiero Mucho, Carola! (suerte con natiS... jejeje!)

**Camille Potter**: yo también quiero un beso de Ron! jeje! Gracias por escribir! Saludos!

**airhead14**: No tienes que pedirme perdón por escribir mucho! Me encantan los reviews largos! Cuanto más escribas, mejor ;) jejeje! Paso a explicarte: sí, es verdad que cuando se transforman no cambian las facciones de la cara, y es por eso que reiteré tantas veces que NO SE OLVIDEN que al baile había que llevar un antifaz! Como éste les cubre la mayor parte de la cara, no se reconocen, entiendes? Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Muchas gracias por escribirme! Adío!

**Umi-chan**: Te quiero!!!! Muchias gracias por tu review! Me encantó, jeje! Pos, está de más decir que si yo soy Herms ni siquiera espero a que me hable, ya me le tiro encima directo! Jejejeje! Y no digas que estás loca, se nota que no me conoces del todo! Besotes!! Nos hablamos por msn...

**josela**: Gracias! La verdad que ni yo sé de dónde salen estas alocadas ideas! Anyway, espero que te sigan gustando! Saludos...

**black mermaid**: jajaja, pues ahora sabes que Hermione sí lo calma! O por lo menos eso parece, no? Que felicidad, te has hecho escritora! Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga emocionando! Besos!!

**Natu**: Amiguisssss!!!! Bueno, ahora ya sabés que quedan pocos cap, pero no te preocupes que tengo varias ideas para escribir otro! Muchísimas gracias por escribirme y soportarme siempre por msn! Sé que a veces soy muy pesada, y vos siempre estás ahí pa charlar conmigo sin quejarte! Te quiero, Natu!! Espero que algún día nos podamos ver, así hablamos de toooodooo lo que nos gusta! Jejeje, no terminamos más! Mil besos y ojalá te guste el chapter!

**NuRiEl-WrItEr**: Gracias! Perdón que no hubo beso, es que sería muy revelador, no crees? BASTA! Me callo, me callo... Espero que te guste el chapter! Y no te olvides de escribirme, eh! Besos!

**Piskix**: 2 reviews! WOW! Jejejeje! Gracias por escribir, ojalá te siga gustando la historia! Saludos...

**Naoki Thanatos**: Cómo extraño "A pesar del tiempo"!!!! Lo sé, lo sé, siempre digo lo mismo, pero qué va? Es lo que siento! Jejeje! Muchas, muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Sabes que es muy importante para mí que tú lo leas! Espero que este cap no te decepcione y que puedas dejarme un nuevo review! A ver cuando actualizas alguno de tus fics R/Hr, eh!! Nos vemos en el msn! Besotes!!

**Lud**: GRAACIAASS!!!!!! Acá está el siguiente capítulo, ojalá te guste y te entretenga! Gracias por todo lo que me decís, no te olvides de dejarme un review cuando termines de leer esto! Sabías que me encantó conocerte? Sos muy buena conmigo y me caes re bien! Así que no digas que vos me molestas, porque no es así! Muchos besotes y nos vemos en el colegio!!

**Lil Granger**: Tas perdonada por no dejar review antes! No te me vayas a olvidar esta vez eh!! Jejeje! Aguante Cebollitas y Padre Coraje, no es cierto?? xD De verdad crees que Ron es capaz de pegarle a Hermione?? A mí me pareció que fue todo lo contrario: si Ron se frenó fue porque ella se le puso adelante! Bue, no sé, son opiniones, jeje! Espero que te guste este chapter! Besotes!!

Besotes, mil gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!! Y ya saben: Promocionen el fic!! :D :P ;)


	8. Promesas

**Just be yourself**

Capítulo 8

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DÉJALA!!!!!!!!

Ron estaba parado frente a Draco y a Hermione, inmóvil, con los puños apretados fuertemente a los costados de su cuerpo. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir: no podía elegir entre alguna de sus dos amigas, eran las dos muy diferentes, muy distintas... simplemente no podía. Su corazón latía rápidamente bajo su pecho: estaba nervioso, furioso. Escuchó ruido de pasos detrás de él, pero no le prestó atención; luego, un trueno inundó el aula y Ron pudo notar el temor en los ojos de Hermione.

-Me pareció haberte dicho, Weasley, que no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. - respondió Draco fríamente - Anda, dime rápido a quién eliges que no tengo toda la noche.

Ron giró la cabeza y vio a Vick contra la pared, sollozando; después dirigió la mirada al piso: las dos varitas que había arrojado minutos antes yacían a pocos metros de él. Percibió un sonido de pisadas cercanas y volvió la vista al frente lo más rápido que pudo. Se encontró con la mirada de Hermione tratando de decirle que elija a Vick y se vaya con ella, pero Ron simplemente negó con la cabeza rotundamente, sin dejar de mirarla; si la castaña creía que la iba a dejar en un aula vacía, sola y con Malfoy como compañía, estaba muy equivocada.

-¡Oh, pero mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí! ¿¿Me parece a mí o nuestro adorado "Rey del Quidditch" está indeciso?? – el rubio soltó una carcajada – Eres patético. Sin Potter a tu lado no puedes hacer nada.

Ron comenzaba a abalanzarse sobre Draco una vez más cuando de repente notó que Vick se agachaba rápidamente, tomaba una varita del piso y apuntando directamente al Slytherin gritaba:

-¡¡Suelta a Hermione, pedazo de basura, o te aseguro que no sales ileso de aquí!!

-¡¡¡¡No Vick!!!! - gritó el pelirrojo - ¡¡No lo hagas!! ¡¡¡¡Podrías pegarle a Hermione también!!!!

La chica miró asustada a Ron y luego hacia donde estaba Draco con Hermione delante de él. Temblando, bajó su brazo lentamente.

-Ron, tienes que hacerlo.

-¡¡Cállate Granger!! – Draco la movió bruscamente.

-Ron, por favor.

-¡¡De ninguna manera, Hermione!! Sabes bien que no podría...

-Ron... – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!!!!!! – estalló Draco – ¡¡Weasley, decide ya porque me estoy cansando!!

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para contestar y en ese preciso instante un nuevo trueno sonó en el lugar. A partir de ese momento, todo pasó muy rápido: Ron volvió a escuchar pasos frente a él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio cómo Harry y Paul aparecían de la nada detrás de Draco. Vick soltó un gritito y el rubio se dio vuelta para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de repente, Paul lo golpeó en la cabeza fuertemente. Draco cayó de espaldas al suelo, inconsciente, mientras que Harry tomaba del brazo a Hermione y la alejaba de un tirón hacia donde estaba él.

-¡¡¡Hermione!!! ¿¿Estás bien?? – Paul se acercó corriendo a la chica - ¿¿Te hizo algo?? ¿¿Te lastimó?? Déjame verte...

Ron estuvo a punto de quejarse e ir a detener a Paul, pero por primera vez en días pensó antes de actuar y, sin decir una palabra, le dirigió una mirada de odio al chico y se acercó hacia Vick, quien lloraba silenciosamente sentada en uno de los bancos de la pared.

-Tranquila, ya pasó... – le dijo, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

-Perdóname Ron, no fue mi intención que todo esto sucediera.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó confundido.

-Fue todo mi culpa. – respondió Vick entre sollozos – Si yo no hubiese salido de mi habitación a buscar comida, nada de esto hubiese pasado... – agachó la cabeza tapándose el rostro con las dos manos - Si yo no hubiese gritado tanto, ustedes no hubiesen venido y Hermione nunca habría estado en peligro...

-¿¿¿¿Qué???? ¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Vick?! – Ron se acercó a la chica y le levantó la cara para que lo mirase a los ojos – Escúchame bien: no fue tu culpa que el estúpido de Malfoy haya tratado de lastimarte y humillarte. ¡¡Menos mal que pudiste gritar varias veces!! ...Merlín sabe qué podría haber pasado si nosotros no te hubiésemos escuchado... – sonriendo, le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse – Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarte lo que pasó, ir a tu habitación, tomar una linda y refrescante ducha y luego tratar de dormir tranquila y pacíficamente.

Vick tomó la mano de Ron y con su ayuda se puso de pie frente a él. Una luz blanca iluminó el lugar; se limpió la cara con la manga del pijama que llevaba puesto y sonrió.

-Gracias Ron.

-No tienes porqué agrade...

Pero el pelirrojo no pudo terminar la oración porque en ese instante Paul llegó corriendo, y luego de abrazar efusivamente a la chica, comenzó a formular varias preguntas estúpidas a la vez. Ron aprovechó que Vick ya no estaba sola y se acercó a donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione charlando.

-... y si le pasa algo estaríamos en problemas, Harry!!

-¿Qué pasó? – interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-Pasa – respondió Harry - que Hermione quiere que llevemos a Malfoy a la enfermería, pero yo opino que lo mejor sería dejarlo aquí tirado hasta que alguien lo encuentre. Es lo que se merece.

Ron observó a su amigo por unos segundos.

-Nadie te preguntó algo a ti. – espetó Ron - Igualmente, te agradezco que hayas venido a salvarnos. Como siempre, Harry Potter termina siendo el héroe de la historia.

Un trueno resonó en ese momento. El asombro y la sorpresa invadieron las caras de Harry y de Hermione; si había una respuesta que no se esperaban de parte de Ron, era aquella. Por un instante Harry tuvo deseos de contestarle y seguir con la discusión, pero al recordar la pelea que tuvo con su mejor amigo en 4to año y lo mal que la pasó sin él, logró reprimir el enojo y quedarse en silencio.

-¡¡¡¡Ron!!!! – gritó Hermione horrorizada - ¡¿Cómo vas a decirle esas cosas a Ha...?!

-Déjalo, – la interrumpió Harry, todavía mirando a Ron directamente a los ojos – es lógico que siga molesto.

-Sí, es lógico, pero no tiene ningún derecho a decirte...

-¿¿Que no tengo derecho?? - Ron se limpió la sangre de los labios con una mano.

-¡Oh Ron! – Hermione se acercó al pelirrojo – ¿Estás sangrando? Déjame verte... – le levantó la pera para poder ver mejor la herida - ...¡Tienes el labio cortado!... Deberías ir a la enfermería para que te...

-¡Ya, Hermione! Deja de regañarme por un minuto y hazme el favor de acompañar a Vick a su dormitorio mientras Paul, Harry y yo nos ocupamos del maldito...

-¡¡Ron, no insultes!!

-...estúpido, engreído e insignificante de Malfoy. – terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-...No tienes remedio... – le dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de su boca.

* * *

Hermione y Vick caminaban en silencio por los pasillos del tercer piso, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia que caía fuera del colegio. La tensión entre las dos se hacía notar hasta tal punto que ninguna levantaba la mirada del piso. A pesar de todo lo que pasó, Hermione seguía sin entender qué era lo que Ron veía de bueno en esa chica; parecía ser bastante simpática y sociable con los demás, pero cuando se trataba de charlar con ella, la chica no le dirigía ni una palabra. _"¿Se habrá dado cuenta que no me cae muy bien o seguirá shockeada por lo que pasó con Malfoy?"_ – pensó Hermione – _"Probablemente sean las dos cosas."_

Se dirigían hacia la habitación de la morocha cuando ésta se atrevió a romper el silencio y sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias... – dijo tímidamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Que te agradezco... quiero decir... por lo de recién.

Hermione la miró por un instante. - No tienes por qué agradecerme, no hice nada heroico. – contestó sin ganas – De hecho fue Ron el que escuchó tu voz en el pasillo, no yo.

-Bueno, pero te arriesgaste a venir a buscarme... – sonrió - ... ¡eso es bastante ya!

-Sí, no sé... – bajó la vista al piso - ...si Ron no te hubiese reconocido la voz...

Silencio otra vez. Siguieron caminando sin emitir palabra hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Vick. Allí, la morocha abrió la puerta delicadamente y, al comprobar que sus compañeras de cuarto estaban dormidas, se dirigió a Hermione en un susurro:

-¿Tú sabes lo que verdaderamente pasa entre Ron y yo, no es cierto?

-¿¿Perdón?? – Hermione levantó una ceja.

-¡Espera, espera, no te enojes! – se atajó la chica – Discúlpame, me expresé mal. Lo que quiero decir es...

-¿¿Qué?? – preguntó intrigada - ¿¿Qué quieres decir?? – con cada segundo que pasaba Hermione se ponía más nerviosa que antes - Si te refieres a tu enamoramiento con Ron, ya lo sé; él me lo contó y te desde ya te aviso que no hace falta que me lo vuelvas a repetir cada vez que...

-¡Hey, Hermione! – Vick levantó una mano frente a la chica – Estás malinterpretando todo. Yo sólo quería decirte que he decidido dejarte el camino libre.

La castaña la miró extrañada. – Sigo sin entender... – espetó.

-Escúchame... ya le he dicho a Ron muchísimas veces cuánto lo quiero y sé que no me cansaría de decírselo, pero la verdad es que no soy estúpida y sé perfectamente que aunque logre convertirme en la chica más hermosa del Mundo, Ron nunca va a corresponderme. – Vick hizo una pausa en la que Hermione pudo notar cómo le estaba costando decir esto – Yo sólo quiero asegurarme que tú seas la chica para Ron y no otra. Merece amar a alguien sincero, honesto, valiente; alguien que esté cerca de él, que le pueda corresponder en todo momento... alguien que no sea solamente la figura de un fantasma.

El rostro de Vick se ensombreció por un instante al recordar el momento en el que conoció a Ron... La misma fiesta en la que él conoció a la morocha.

–Mira Hermione, - continuó - quizá no te he caído muy bien desde el principio; lo único que hice fue alejarte de tu mejor amigo, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiese estado celosa. Pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien que nunca he sido un obstáculo _importante... _– puso énfasis en la última palabra – Ya sabes, cuando se trata de _"Hermione"_, no hay quien pueda competir contra eso...

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rosa en cuestión de segundos. ¿Acaso Vick estaba queriendo decir que Ron...?

-¿Sigues sin captar la idea? – al no obtener respuesta, Vick continuó hablando - ¿He dicho muchas cosas en poco tiempo?

-No, no, nada es eso. - Hermione estaba confundida – Es sólo que no logro entender por qué haces esto; es decir, pensé que Ron te gustaba verdaderamente...

-¡Es que sí me gusta!

-¿Y entonces?

-Hoy en la tarde pude darme cuenta de **todo** lo que pasa entre tú y Ron. Esa forma rara de llamarse la atención el uno al otro por medio de peleas y discusiones taaaan tontasssss... ¡Es increíble! – Vick soltó una carcajada - Mira, voy a decirte las mismas palabras que hoy le dije a Ron en el pueblo: tú lo quieres, él te quiere... Simplemente, se nota demasiado.

Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada. ¿Tan obvia era? ¿Tanto se notaba el amor que sentía por Ron?

-Bueeeno... Creo que ya es hora de dejarte tranquila. – dijo Vick – Antes de que me olvide, aquí está tu varita. – la sacó de su bolsillo - Gracias por todo, en serio, y hazme el favor de decirle a Ron cuánto lo quieres, ¿si? Antes de que cualquier otra _morocha_ trate de arrebatártelo de nuevo...

Hermione guardó en un bolsillo la varita y asintió en silencio, mientras que con una última sonrisa en su rostro Vick entraba tranquilamente a su dormitorio.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de la sala común se encontró con la escena que nunca se hubiera imaginado presenciar en ese preciso momento: Ron, Harry y Ginny dialogando pacíficamente. O por lo menos eso era lo que parecía. Los chicos no la oyeron entrar y la castaña aprovechó para esconderse detrás de un sillón y así poder escuchar la conversación que sus amigos estaban teniendo.

-Ron por favor, – Ginny hablaba con voz temblorosa – tienes que entendernos. ¡No sabíamos cómo irías a reaccionar!

Ron caminaba silenciosamente frente al sillón donde se encontraban su hermana y su mejor amigo. La tensión en el ambiente crecía a cada segundo junto con las bocanadas de viento en las afueras del colegio.

-Ron, - Hermione escuchó la voz de Harry – yo más que nadie sé cuánto la quieres y la proteges a tu hermana, y debo decir que te entiendo perfectamente; varias veces siento lo mismo con respecto a Hermione.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella ahora? – espetó Ron.

-Hermione para mí es algo especial... Ella es... – Harry hizo una pausa – ...es la hermana que nunca tuve. La quiero muchísimo y por nada del mundo dejaría que algo malo le suceda. – Hermione sonrió en silencio detrás del sillón - Por eso siento que tengo la obligación de protegerla contra todo, no dejar a nadie que la lastime o le haga algo... ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Totalmente.

-Oh, ¡por favor! – chilló la pelirroja – Hermione y yo estamos perfectamente capacitadas como para poder cuidarnos solas; no necesitamos de su estúpida protección de hermanos mayores para estar a salvo.

-Sí que la necesitan. – masculló Ron.

-No. – respondió Ginny.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Eres tú el que no lo entiendes.

-¡Ya! ¿Pueden dejar las peleas de hermanos para otro momento?

-Perdón, mi amor.

-¿¿¿¿Mi amor???? ¿¿Desde cuando tanta confianza??

-Mmhh, déjame pensar... – dijo Ginny sarcásticamente - ¡Oh sí! ¿Será desde que me sacó con vida de La Cámara Secreta? ¿O quizá se deba a que hace 6 años que lo conozco y sé perfectamente la clase de persona que es? No, no, nada de eso... ¿¿¿¿Acaso será porque hace días que ESTOY SALIENDO CON ÉL????

Para gran sorpresa y alivio de Hermione, esta vez Ron no contestó a su hermana. Sin embargo, se podía notar en sus ojos las ganas de gritarle cualquier cantidad de respuestas en la cara.

-Ok, ya basta... – Harry, harto de la situación, se desplomó contra el respaldo del sillón – Mira Ron, creo que acá lo único que importa y que quiero que te quede grabado en la cabeza es que yo a tu hermana la amo. LA AMO, y creo que nunca amé tanto a nadie en mi vida.

-¡Harry! – Ginny se lanzó sobre sus brazos emocionada.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Hermione sólo pudo escuchar los pequeños sollozos de su amiga mezclados con el ruido incesante de la tormenta. Se imaginaba cómo debía sentirse en ese momento, luego de haber escuchado a su novio decir semejantes palabras. Sabía lo mucho que Ginny amaba a Harry y se alegraba muchísimo por su amiga, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que la envidiaba un poquito. _"Cómo me gustaría tener a alguien que me quiera tanto."_, pensó.

-No sé, Ron, - Harry volvió a hablar – ya no sé que más decirte ni cómo explicártelo. La realidad es que la quiero mucho y nunca, por nada del mundo, la lastimaría.

-Yo también lo quiero, hermanito, – interrumpió Ginny – tú más que nadie sabes que es verdad.

-Saben, - dijo Ron – en verdad... ehhh... el problema no está en su relación... emm... exactamente no es eso lo que más me molesta...

Ginny dejó caer su mandíbula en sorpresa.

-¿¿¿¿QUÉ???? ¿¿Y PARA QUÉ ESTÁS ARMÁNDONOS ESTA ESCENA ENTONCES??

-Es que lo que más me dolió no fue que comenzaran a salir, - la voz de Ron fue disminuyendo su volumen lentamente – sino que no hayan confiado en mí para contármelo. – bajó la vista al suelo.

Harry y Ginny se miraron por un instante.

-Es que... nosotros no... – Harry estaba boquiabierto - ...no fue esa nuestra intención.

-Pensamos que te ibas a poner furioso al enterarte. – continuó Ginny – Además, tú no estabas en el mejor humor como para que te lo contásemos. No te hablabas con Hermione, se la pasaban discutiendo por Paul, estabas todo el día con Vick o buscando a la morocha...

Ron dio un pequeño respingo al oír nombrar a la morocha. Con todo lo sucedido ese día entre Hermione y él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en ella, en cuándo la volvería a ver.

-Íbamos a decírtelo eventualmente, sólo esperábamos el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Un trueno irrumpió en la sala inesperadamente, y fue ese el momento que Hermione sintió como el indicado para aparecer frente a sus amigos. Dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás se alejó del sillón que la mantenía fuera de vista, se paró y rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los tres chicos en absoluto silencio.

Inmediatamente Ginny se puso de pie y corrió al encuentro de su amiga con los brazos abiertos. La abrazó fuertemente durante breves segundos, se separó de ella con las manos en la cintura y comenzó a regañarla al buen estilo Molly Weasley.

-¿¿Dónde diablos te habías metido, Hermione?? ¡Por Merlín que me hiciste asustar!

La castaña la miró desconcertada. - ¿Acaso los chicos no te dijer...?

-¡¡No me refiero a lo de hace unos instantes!! – estalló la pelirroja interrumpiéndola - ¿¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así en medio de una de las peores tormentas del año?? ¡¡Encima te metiste en ese horrendo bosque!! ¿¡Estas loca o qué!? ¡No tienes idea lo preocupada que estaba!

-Pero es que yo...

-Vamos Ginny, ya te estás pareciendo a mamá por cómo le hablas... – le dijo Ron sonriendo.

La chica le dirigió una severa mirada advirtiéndole que no se meta en la conversación.

-Hermione, - dijo, tratando en vano de sonar tranquila – nunca por nada del mundo vuelvas a desaparecer así por tanto tiempo, ¿me escuchaste?

-Sí, mamá Ginny, – sonrió – te lo prometo.

-Bueno, - dijo Harry levantándose del sillón y acercándose a su novia por detrás – ahora que todos estamos más calmados, – posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Ginny – creo que deberíamos irnos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios, ¿no te parece, mi amor?

La pelirroja asintió suavemente. - ¿Estás bien Ron? – preguntó – Digo, con respecto a esto – señaló a Harry y a sí misma varias veces.

Ron no contestó. Miró a su hermana con cierta extrañeza y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia Hermione, quien lo observaba intranquila y nerviosa desde el otro lado de la sala. Siguió contemplándola por unos breves minutos y luego, sin quitar la vista de su amiga, asintió firmemente.

-Gracias Ron, - sonrió Ginny – no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí.

-No tienes porque agradecerme. – respondió el pelirrojo acercándose a ella y tomándole las dos manos – Mi hermanita menor y mi mejor amigo. - miró a la pareja por un instante - ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-¡Gracias amigo! – Harry lo golpeó cariñosamente en el hombro.

-Me la cuidas bien, Potter... ¿me oíste? Le llegas a hacer algo y yo te juro...

-Ron... – lo interrumpió Hermione.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, es sólo que no puedo dejar de decírselo. Es mi deber de hermano mayor.

-Oh, por dios, no otra vez... – Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya, ya. - rió Harry – Vámonos que te acompaño a tu habitación, Ginny.

-Está bien, vamos. – la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la mano de su novio – Buenas noches, Ron; buenas noches, Herms.

-¡¡Y no pases de la puerta, Potter, eh!! – les gritó mientras se desplomaba en el sillón.

-¡Quédate tranquilo, amigo; todavía no soy un pervertido! – la voz de Harry se fue perdiendo a medida que se alejaba por la puerta junto a Ginny, dejando a Ron y a Hermione completamente solos en la sala común.

A la salida de los dos chicos le siguió un largo e incómodo silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento pegando fuertemente contra las ventanas. Hermione permaneció parada mirando hacia cualquier lado, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con los ojos de Ron. El pelirrojo, por su parte, estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados tratando de formular una oración coherente para decir en voz alta.

_"Piensa en algo productivo para charlar."_, una voz le dijo desde el interior de su cabeza. _"No dejes que te incomode estar a solas con ella. Se dará cuenta de que estás nervioso."_

-Creo... – comenzó inseguro – que este ha sido el día más largo de mi vida.

Hermione sonrió débilmente. – Lo mismo digo. Han pasado muchas cosas en sólo una tarde, ¿no crees?

-Sí, definitivamente.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente. Las ventanas golpetearon bruscamente y un apagado trueno sonó a lo lejos, distante.

-Y... – Hermione pareció vacilar un momento, no sabía qué decir - ¿Qué ha sido de Malfoy? – preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente - ¿Lo han llevado a la enfermería?

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ese idiota?

-No me preocupo por él, - respondió Hermione ofendida - sino por lo que nos podrían llegar a hacer si alguien se entera que lo atacamos en la noche.

Ron bufó. – Pues sí, lo llevamos a la enfermería con la ayuda de Harry y Paul, - comentó sin muchas ganas – y después nos dirigimos hacia la oficina del Director a contarle lo que había sucedido.

-¿Y? ¿Qué harán al respecto?

-Estaba muy disgustado cuando se enteró, pero nos ha dicho que él no puede hacer nada ya que no es el indicado para imponerle un castigo.

-¿Eso? ¿¿No van a hacerle nada entonces?? – la chica estaba perdiendo la calma - ¿¿¿¿Y ustedes no protestaron????

-¡Déjame terminar de contarte! – Hermione se sonrojó y miró al suelo – Como decía – continuó Ron – el Director nos dijo que no podría castigarlo, así que simplemente mandó una lechuza al Ministerio pidiendo autorización para transportar a un alumno de regreso a Hogwarts. – Ron se acomodó en el sillón para poder mirar a Hermione – El estúpido de Malfoy nos estará abandonando apenas recobre el conocimiento.

-Me parece lo más apropiado. – comentó Hermione con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Totalmente. – aseguró Ron tratando de sonreír abiertamente, pero las recientes lastimaduras de la pelea con Draco le impedían hacerlo. Se llevó una mano a la boca y descubrió que todavía estaba sangrando.

Un relámpago iluminó la sala y, aunque el pelirrojo trató de esconder las manchas de su mano, Hermione logró darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¡Oh, Ron!! – chilló - ¡¡Estas sangrando de nuevo!!

-No es nada grave, - chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación – es sólo un rasponcito en el labio.

-¿¡Rasponcito!? – Hermione se acercó rápidamente y se sentó junto a su amigo - ¡Ron, tienes el labio cortado! Déjame verte... – le tomó la cara con sus manos y comenzó a inspeccionarlo de cerca.

-N-no e-es nada gr-grave, e-en se-rio. – la poca distancia que lo separaba de su amiga lo hizo tartamudear.

-Nada grave, nada grave... ¡Mírate nomás! – Hermione movió la cabeza de Ron hacia un lado - ¡¡¡Tienes un golpe aquí también!!! ¡Necesitas ponerte hielo ya mismo para que mañana no amanezcas con todo el labio hinchado!

Rápidamente sacó del bolsillo del jean su varita y, con un leve movimiento de la misma, hizo aparecer una bolsita de hielo, una pequeña toalla blanca y un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua. Hermione tomó la toalla delicadamente y con mucho cuidado mojó una de sus puntas en el vaso de agua.

-Tengo que limpiar la herida primero. – se dirigió a su amigo con ese inconfundible tono de voz que demostraba cuán segura se sentía de lo que estaba por hacer.

-Hermione, esto verdaderamente no es necesario...

-¡Claro que lo es! Mira cómo te ha dejado la boca ese desgraciado... – se acercó despacito, ahora conciente de la poca distancia que la separaba del pelirrojo, y con una mano temblorosa le tomó el rostro por la pera - ¿Confías en mí? – lo miró a través de esos ojos azules tan llenos de vida que él tenía.

-Siempre. – contestó sin titubear.

-Entonces déjame curarte.

Se miraron en silencio durante un instante. Un relámpago iluminó sus rostros y Ron pudo notar los rastros de ternura y preocupación que la invadían a ella. ¿Podría ser que se viera todavía más hermosa que cuando estuvieron bajo la lluvia? No solamente no sabía la respuesta, sino que tampoco podía dejar de contemplar a su amiga.

Hermione observaba a Ron y se preguntaba constantemente a sí misma por qué cada día era más difícil estar junto a él. Las ganas de tocarlo, poder besarlo y abrazarlo aumentaban un poquito más todos los días; sin embargo, el pensamiento sobre qué pasaría si eso sucediera, la acechaba constantemente. ¿Y si en verdad él no sentía lo mismo que ella? ¿Y si intentando una nueva relación arruinaban la amistad que tanto les había costado mantener? ¿Y si él descubría todo acerca de la morocha y se llevaba una gran decepción? Hermione no podía arriesgarse a que eso sucediera.

Un voraz trueno los sacó del trance en el que los dos estaban metidos. Sonriendo tiernamente, Hermione comenzó a limpiar la sangre que manaba de la boca de Ron.

-¡Ay!

-Disculpa.

-¡Aia!

-Lo siento.

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento otra vez, no fue mi intención.

-¡Oyy!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

-¡Ayy Hermione, eso sí que dolió! – la miró aterrorizado.

-Discúlpame Ron, soy horrible para estas cosas... - se mordió el labio inferior.

Ron la miró con ternura. – Sabes, me es difícil creer que Hermione Granger sea horrible en algo. – una tímida sonrisa se asomó en los labios de ella – Anda, sigue con tu trabajo, prometo no quejarme más... pero trata de tener más cuidado, ¿sí?

-Lo intentaré. – la chica se sonrojó levemente.

La tormenta había cesado y ya eran mínimas las ráfagas de viento que golpeaban las ventanas. De vez en cuando Ron chillaba de dolor y al instante Hermione se disculpaba avergonzada, prometiendo que lo ayudaría con su tarea si la perdonaba por causarle tanto sufrimiento. El chico, divertido de la situación, comenzó a quejarse más seguido, a fin de conseguir cualquier cantidad de ayuda en sus próximas tareas para la escuela.

-¡Aaayyy! – gritó, actuando de una manera tan exagera que hizo a Hermione estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Ronald Weasley, sí que eres un cobarde!

-¿¿Yo?? ¿¿¿Yo cobarde??? – se llevó la mano al corazón como si lo que acababan de decirle le hubiese dolido inmensamente - ¡Tú eres la que me hace sufrir y ahora resulta que el cobarde soy yo? ¡Arrepentida tendrías que estar, por causarme tanto sufrimiento en solamente 15 minutos!

-Ay Ron, no me digas así... – Hermione bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable y dejó tirada la toalla a un costado del sillón.

Ron la observó detenidamente y sintió una sensación rara en el estómago, como si éste hubiese dado un vuelco. Su cabello castaño con bucles caía sobre su cara de una manera inexplicablemente hermosa, y sólo dejaba ver esos bellos ojos color chocolate que en ese instante miraban al fuego con tristeza y con ternura. Pero lo que más impactaba a Ron era...

_"No." _La loca idea de Hermione siendo la morocha se cruzó por su mente._ "No puede ser ella... Solamente son coincidencias."_. Sacudió la cabeza sutilmente para despejarse de esos pensamientos y, volviendo la vista hacia su amiga descubrió que seguía cabizbaja.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – con una mano temblorosa, Ron le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja para poder verla mejor; se alegró al no recibir ninguna queja. – Deberías tener en cuenta la opción de ser Medimaga.

-Ron, ¿qué tonterías estas diciendo? - soltó una carcajada y volvió la vista hacia su amigo.

-¡En serio lo estoy diciendo, Hermione, no es para reírse! Tienes todo lo que se necesita para serlo: eres inteligente, cuidadosa, muy paciente y bastante deliberada. ¡Mira nada más cómo me has dejado en sólo unos minutos! – Ron tomó con delicadeza las manos de Hermione y lentamente las acercó a su boca – Me tocas – dijo, haciendo que las yemas de sus dedos rocen contra sus labios – y no me duele ni un poquito.

Hermione quedó completamente embobada al sentir la suavidad de los labios de Ron bajo sus manos. Los recorrió con sus dedos varias veces, encontrándolos bien limpios y menos lastimados que antes. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, comenzó a acercarse lenta y peligrosamente hacia el rostro de su amigo, sin quitarle los ojos de su boca.

Ron estaba inmóvil. Veía cómo la chica se acercaba más y más a él, sentia cada vez más cerca su respiración y el perfume de su cabello comenzaba a ahogarlo. Sin importarle nada, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en su esencia.

-...Hermione... – susurró inconscientemente.

Al escuchar su nombre escapar de los labios de él, la chica se frenó en seco a pocos centímetros de distancia, como si ese susurro hubiese sido lo que necesitaba para despertar del hechizo de Ron. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, evitando completamente la mirada interrogante de su amigo.

-C-creo que d-debo irme. – se apresuró a decir Hermione – No t-te olvides d-de... – suspiró, tenía que tranquilizarse – No te olvides de ponerte un poco de hielo antes de ir a dormir. – finalizó – Hasta mañana, Ron. – y diciendo esto, trató de escapar por la puerta velozmente.

Pero, para desgracia de ella, una mano en su hombro la hizo detenerse.

-Espera, Hermione. – la mano de Ron la hizo girar sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con su amigo - No te vayas.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? Es... es tarde, sabes, ya deberíamos estar en nuestros respectivos dormitorios... porque... yo... ¡Si alguien nos llega a encontrar despiertos a estas horas de la noche...!

-Hey, hey, - cuidadosamente, Ron posó su mano sobre la boca de Hermione, silenciándola – es sólo un minuto que te robo... necesito pedirte algo. – el rostro del pelirrojo se ensombreció de repente.

_"¿Por qué esa cara?"_ pensó Hermione, mientras trataba de leer los ojos de Ron _"¿Por qué esta necesidad repentina de hablar conmigo? Oh, Merlín, esto no debe ser nada bueno... Nada, nada bueno..."_

-¿Qué sucede, Ron? – preguntó, luego de que su amigo le haya quitado la mano de su boca.

-Es sólo que... he estado pensando... – Ron pasó su mano por el pelo nerviosamente - Después de todo lo sucedido hoy... Es decir, - se sonrojó al recordar los distintos momentos en que estuvo muy cerca de besar a su amiga – me refiero a todas las discusiones que hemos tenido últimamente...

-Sí, sí, entiendo, pero... ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Verdaderamente me dolió mucho todo lo que ha pasado hoy con respecto a Harry y Ginny. – Hermione lo miró confusa – No el hecho de que sean pareja, sino el hecho de que no hayan confiado en mí... – hizo una pausa - De que tú no hayas confiado en mí...

Hermione pudo percibir una pizca de dolor en el tono de voz de su amigo. Se sintió culpable al haberlo lastimado tanto.

-Oh Ron, lo siento muchísimo... – le acarició la cara tiernamente – Dime, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?

-¿Me prometes que no lo volverás a hacer? – dijo sin titubear – ¿Que siempre confiarás en mí y que nunca más me ocultarás algo tan importante como esto? – los ojos de Ron brillaban en súplica - ¿Puedes hacer eso? - Hermione sentía que se derretía bajo su mirada - ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?

Le sonrió tierna y dulcemente. - Te prometo Ron, - susurró - que nunca más habrá secretos entre nosotros. Al menos ninguno de semejante magnitud.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa. – Me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo satisfecho, sorprendiendo repentinamente a su amiga con un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

* * *

-¡¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras!! ¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Ven aquí a contarme todo lo que ha sucedido!

Al entrar a su habitación, Hermione se encontró con una Ginny bastante ansiosa y muy despierta, sentada sobre su cama.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te cuente? – respondió sin ganas.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿¿¡Cómo qué!?? ¡¡Confiesa!!

Hermione no respondió; Ginny suspiró indignada.

–Algo tiene que haber sucedido... hoy en la tarde... entre mi hermano y tú...

La castaña se desplomó tristemente sobre su propia cama. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo fue soltando muy despacio.

-¿Hermione? – su amiga la miró preocupada – Hermione, me estás asustando. Dime, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-La morocha... – habló por fin – Ella... acaba de dejar de existir.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va, gente? Miren, hoy la voy a hacer corta así no se aburren. Les pido mil perdones por el atraso, pero la inspiración no me llegaba nunca. No estoy muy contenta con el capítulo, no estoy completamente segura de que me gusta cómo quedó. En fin, veremos que les pareció a ustedes.

Les cuento que si los cálculos no me fallan sólo quedan DOS CAPÍTULOS para que se termine este fic. Sí, lo sé, lo sé, yo más que nadie estoy triste por eso. ¿Qué haré sin mi "Just Be Yourself"? Vayan preparándose para el final, que como dije antes, ya lo tengo escrito. Pero... ustedes pueden contarme qué es lo que quieren que pase, eh, estoy abierta a sugerencias de todo tipo!!

Otra cosa: mañana mismo me estoy yendo de campamento a Bariloche (sur de mi país) y vuelvo a mi casita a mediados de Enero. ¿Para qué estoy contando esto? Para hacerles saber que va a pasar un buen rato hasta que vuelva a actualizar. ¡Perdón, perdón, pero quiero preparar bien los últimos capítulos para que sean los mejores de todo el fic! Igual, yo creo que antes de Febrero tienen el capítulo 9 online... No les prometo nada, pero voy a hacer lo posible.

Sin más que decir, me dedico a contestar reviews. ¡Reviews, eso! Dejen muchos, ¿sí? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEEEEWWWWSSS!!!!!!!! Quejas, consejos, halagos, suplicas... lo que quieran, pero escríbanme... Y perdonen la falta de inspiración para responderlos, es que estoy media distraída P.

**Luchy**: Bue, no hay mucho que decir... ¡Ojalá este cap te guste, mi vida! Love ya'...

**yalimie**: ¡Viste qué lindo que es Ron! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó, eso era lo que yo quería! Mostrar lo hermoso y tierno que es... te ayudo a secuestrarlo, si querés P Y con respecto a la elección de Ron, ¿tan segura estabas de que elegiría a Herms? Bue, ahora no importa, Harry y Paul lo sacaron de la incómoda situación!, jeje! Gracias por escribir y espero que este chapter (que también es bastante largo) te guste mucho... ¡Besos!

**Camille Potter**: Pobrecito Ronnie, la verdad... ¡Gracias por escribirme!

**Claudix Black**: Jajaja! Me encantó lo de "te mataré en 7 days" D Gracias por lo de "demasiado bueno"... ¿en verdad me lo merezco? ¡¡Besotes y no dejes de escribirme!!

**ophelia dakker**: Jajaja! Sí… hay que matar a Herms por tener tanta suerte… En fín, gracias por seguir leyendo y escribiéndome desde casi el principio. ¡Muchos saludos!

**Umi-chan**: ¡Gracias, gracias y más gracias! Vos siempre tan linda como siempre... Gracias por seguir escribiéndome y soportándome en el Msn cada vez que nos encontramos. ¡Sos una ídola! Muchos besotes y ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros xD.

**Sirenita**: Jajajajajaja! ¡Qué buena idea esa de Herms pegándole a Malfoy! Debo decir que la había pensado, pero como es algo ya casi común preferí buscar otra solución. ¿Y que te pareció cómo Ron perdonó a Harry y a Ginny? Yo creo que los perdonó porque son su hermana y su mejor amigo, porque sino... Además, digamos que Hermione lo convenció el capítulo pasado, ¿no crees? Gracias por todo y muchos saludos xD.

**sarah-keyko**: Holaaaa... Gracias por escribirme, me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado mi historia con esa idea loca de la morocha, jeje! Paso a explicarte que acá en mi país (Argentina) morocha se les dice a las mujeres con pelo negro, por eso cuando Hermione se transforma se pone el pelo negro y de ahí sale que Ron le diga "morocha", ¿entiendes? Si no lo entendiste lo vuelvo a explicar eh! Sólo hazme saber... Y te aviso que lamentablemente este fic sólo tendrá 10 capítulos, lo que significa que quedan 2 cap por leer... ( sé que es triste, pero ya no se me ocurren más ideas para esto, jeje! Y te dejo con una preguntita... ¿En verdad crees que Ron se enterará que Herms es la morocha? ¡Besotes y mucha suerte!

**biank radcliffe potter**: ¡Hola amiguita de mi hija! Jajaja! Por fin me escribis, eh... Gracias por todo lo lindo que me decis, me halaga mucho pensar que me pondrías un 10 de calificación, P. ¿¿Soy tu 2da ídola?? WOW. Esto ya es mucho, ¡muchisísimas gracias Bianca! Espero que me vuelvas a escribir... Besotes xD.

**Gianni Villanueva**: Woooowwwww... Muchas gracias por todo lo que me decís, Gianni. Me fascina el hecho de que mi fic sea tu favorito, en serio, gracias por hacermelo saber. Y la verdad es que sí, lo escribo con todo el corazón este fic, me alegro mucho de que alguien lo haya notado ). ¡Y qué bueno que te gustó "Mi Caramelo"! Francamente a mí me gusta muchísimo como quedó armado, jeje! En fin, no dejés de intentar escribir porque así es cómo se empieza, te lo aseguro. No te rindas, mirá que voy a estar esperando que publiques alguna historia para leer, eh! ¡Besotes!

**Piskix**: ¡Hola! Gracias por leerme, gracias por escribirme, gracias por visitar mi blog... En resumen: GRACIAS xD.

**em.sux**: ¡Gracias! Excelente me parece mucho, pero me alegra muchísimo saber que alguien piensa eso. Saludos.

**Paulina Potter**: ¡Hija mía de mi alma! Te kerooo... Gracias por seguir soportándome a pesar de todas mis locuras. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó lo de la lluvia! A mi también me parece súper romántico eso, jeje! Muchos saludos, hija, ¡te quiero! D

**Lil Granger**: ¡No me odies Lil! Jejeje! Yo sé que interrumpí la mejor parte entre ellos dos, pero entendeme, tenía que pedir auxilio... Igual, esto de estar a solas con Draconcio no estaría tan mal, ¿no? Qué se yo, para mí Malfoy es un rubio sexy P Perdón por dejar el cap así, pasa que sino la gente iba a olvidar de leerme luego... ¡Cómo me gustan tus reviews! Son largos, divertidos, re lindos... Seguí escribiéndome eh, porfisssss... ¡Muchos besotes amiga, te quiero! xD

**Lupis**: ¡Gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo y escribiendo... ¡Besotes!

**valeweasley**: Ojalá este cap también te guste... ¡Gracias por escribir!

**black mermaid**: Jajaja! ¿Viste que mal que no se den cuenta que hay alumnos despiertos? Pero bueno, mejor para nosotros ¿no? Sino nada de todo esto hubiese pasado... Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado, en serio, y no digas tonterías... ¡Nunca me voy a cansar de leer cuánto les gusta mis historias! No dejes de escribirme, ¿sí? Besotes...

**Caro**: Amor de mi vida, ¡cómo te voy a extrañar! Más te vale que el 16 de Enero estés libre para verme, ¿ok? Y más te vale también que hayas leído esto y hayas escrito un lindo y LARGO review para tu amiguita que te quiere tanto... P Ron... mojado... sin palabras ((carita silbando x 8))... la chomba pegada al cuerpo... lleva a Herms (maldita!) en brazos... ((carita babosa x 8)) Sí, sí, sí, OH MY GOD. Y bueno, Harry es un amor, no hay palabras para decir... En fin, te quiero muchísimo boluda, gracias por todo el apoyo y la paciencia que me tenés. Cuidate mientras yo no esté, y leete "The Price of Love" hasta el final. (ojo que los capítulos 52 y 53 tienen una extensión, ya sabés la contraseña). ¡Muchos besos para vos y tu flia! xD

**Lady Katherine**: ¡Yo también estoy enamorada de Ron! Jejeje! ¡Y también soy re cursi! Leyendo este fic te das cuenta totalmente... xD Muchas gracias por todo lo que me decís, te agradezco que me hayas escrito. ¿Mis historias las más interesantes de la web? Naaa... ¡pero gracias por el cumplido! Besotes y seguí escribiéndome...

**Hazmin-Gidmell**: Holaaaa... Gracias por volver a escribir y perdón por no poner algún beso en este capítulo. P Espero que sigas bien y que la Universidad te deje un pequeño espacio para que puedas leer este capítulo y dejarme un lindo review. ¡¡Muchos saludos!!

**uruguaya**: ¿El mejor? Wooow, jejeje! ¡¡Gracias!! A mí también me encantaría que pase lo de la lluvia, ¿no sería súper romántico? Ojalá a Rowling se le ocurra algo parecido P Y no te das una idea cómo deseo yo que Ron existiese de verdad, me encantaría tanto... En fin, dejemos de soñar un poco. Gracias por escribir, te mando muchos saludos. ¿Y verdad que estuve original con lo de Vick Pitt? xD xD ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Todas deseamos ese apellidoooooo!!!!!!

**Nabiki Potter 8**: Adriiiii... ¡Otra que me fascinan tus reviews! Vos y Lil son las que me escriben reviews largos, divertidos y lindos... Bueno, mi amiga Caro también lo hace, pero porque yo la presiono todos los días xD ¡No sabés lo que significa para mí que te guste mi fic! Y bue, no hay nada que decir con respecto a los hombres de esta historia, ¿no? Ya lo dijiste vos en tu review: Ron... Harry... babas ... babas… P P Espero que no me extrañes mucho ahora que me voy de campamento… Lo que no significa que no voy a estar esperando que TÚ actualizes, ehhh... ni bien vuelvo me prendo la compu y espero encontrar tu fic actualizado, ¿si? ¡¡Te quiero amiga mía!! Y más te vale me escribas un lindo review... ¡Besotes y saludos!

**seele-in-love**: ¡Gracias! Ojalá te siga gustando la historia y me sigas escribiendo reviews… ¡Besos!

**Natalia**: ¡¡Mi teacher!! Gracias por dejarme review… Me alegró mucho saber que te gustó mi fic, en serio. Me encantó tu review, fue muy gracioso, jeje! P ¡¡Y fuiste la única persona que se detuvo en pensar en Harry y Paul!! Well done! Juajuaaaa! Y encima tenías razón xD. En fin, nunca me había puesto a pensar lo que dijiste de Malfoy... eso de que hace algo y si es humillante, mejor. ¡¡Es verdad!! O sea, yo no lo hice con la intención, pero ahora que me pongo a pensar sobre los libros y todo, siempre pasa eso. Wow, que detallista... ¡¡Muchas gracias por todo lo lindo que me decís, Nat, te quierooooo!! Besotes y nos vemos cuando vuelvo del campa para hacer la súper mateada Absisólogaaaaaaa!!!! xD xD

Besotes, mil gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!! Y ya saben: Promocionen el fic!! :D :P ;)


End file.
